Harry Potter and the Defensive Soul Bond
by AirshipHead
Summary: Harry and Ginny end up soul bonded after he protects her from a Killing Curse in the Department of Mysteries. As this bond grows, so do complications, and a certain bushy haired friend gets pulled into the mix... I'M BACK BABY!
1. The Ultimate Defence

_**Harry Potter and the Defensive Soul Bond**_

_Right, before I begin, I had better explain why I'm writing these when I already have a chaptered fic published just a few days ago. First of all, I recently discovered a few Soul Bond stories, and I love them so much, I wanted a go. Second of all, I was going to make a little contest between the 2 fics, basically, the one that people love the most is the one I direct the most of my attention to. I'm sure there will be questions, so drop me a line if you don't understand the story here. For the record, this is slightly AU, OotP HBP era. Some of the story is changed to make this fic easier to write so don't complain when I go against the canon, or you get no cookies :P. Enjoy :D_

Harry Potter was fighting for his life. Again. Due to the fact he was extremely gullible, and cared for people to the point he lost all rational thought, he was now in an unknown room in the Department of Mysteries, surrounded by the best members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, duelling Death Eaters, who wanted the now smashed prophecy, and their lives. Harry was duelling with Sirius, against Lucius Malfoy and another unknown Death Eater. Both sides were trying desperately to win, but they reached a stalemate, with neither side giving in, or even able to get in a lucky shot.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry shouted, and felt a rush of glee as he disarmed Malfoy, who was promptly hit in the stomach with a Stunning spell, launched by Sirius. Two simultaneous stunners later and the other Death Eater was out for the count. Harry then decided to run and help his friends, who were duelling desperately. Ron and Hermione had teamed together and made a surprisingly fearsome duo, able to cover each other's backs, assisted by Tonks and Lupin. Neville and Luna also teamed up, back to back, sending stunners at anyone daring to challenge, and Harry felt a huge rush of pride for his friends, who were doing incredibly well after everything he had taught them the past year in their DA lessons. He also felt a nasty twinge when he realised that they would be long dead without those lessons.

Harry looked over and saw Ginny, fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and a second Death Eater alone. She was desperately holding her own, firing every spell she knew, but they had the beating of her. Harry ran over and stunned the second Death Eater, turning it to two against one. Ginny then sent another stunner and blasted Bellatrix back a few feet, but she wasn't out for the count. She looked up and snarled at them and Harry bit back laughter, confident that they had the beating of her.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix screamed, and Harry bit back a wave of panic. In the split second that transpired, he grabbed Ginny's hand and moved in front of her, making sure he was the target of the spell. He closed his eyes, squeezed her hand and waited for death.

It didn't come. The spell should have hit him, so why didn't it? Harry opened his eyes to see Bellatrix staring at him completely dumbfounded. He turned round and saw everyone in the room stopping and looking at the place where Harry and Ginny were fighting.

"What happened?" Harry hissed to Ginny, while keeping his eyes on Bellatrix.

"The curse didn't work, it was like a shield charm, and it bounced off" Ginny said, evidently still shocked.

At that moment, a huge surge of power flowed from Ginny into Harry, and he felt himself fill up, he panicked and tried to let go of her hand, but suddenly, her grip became vice like, and he continued to fill with power. Harry was now extremely scared. He looked down at where their hands were joined and saw a golden glow, his heart felt like it had been pierced by a blade. He looked at Ginny and she looked equally scared, if not more so. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop this power flowing, and he couldn't control it. He was going to burst.

All of a sudden, with a huge scream from both Harry and Ginny, a huge wave of pure energy swept through the room, with Harry and Ginny at it's epicentre. Everyone in the room, ally and Death Eater alike were swept along and hit the walls of the room. It made the floor rumble, like an earthquake, and the ceiling dropped loads of dust on their heads. The Death Eaters rose, scared of this new power and vanished, leaving everyone else shocked, battered, and confused at what just happened. As soon as the power rushed into him, the flow stopped, and Harry instantly became exhausted and keeled over, fast asleep. Ginny followed him.

Albus Dumbledore was very rarely worried. Even in the most life threatening situations, he was confident that his brainpower and his magical skill were enough to escape those situations. This was one of those moments. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, watching Harry and Ginny sleep in adjacent beds. He had heard the stories from everyone who was there. Harry had deflected a killing curse, an impossible feat in itself, and swept the room which a blast of pure magical power, which was nearly unheard of, in fact, according to records, the last time that happened was 200 years ago, when a couple joined together while fighting dark wizards, and a similar thing happened. Dumbledore racked his brains, searching for anything special about that couple. What had he read about them? Realisation struck, this was bad, he was going to have to call in Ginny's parents and Sirius about this.

Dumbledore looked at the Weasley parents and Sirius with concern. Arthur and Molly Weasley flooed over immediately, white faced, while Sirius looked green.

"I know you're worried, but I called you here to tell you about a suspicion of mine, to do with what happened to Harry and Ginny in the Department of Mysteries, I take it you saw what happened Sirius?"

"Yes" Sirius said "I saw Harry deflect a Killing Curse like he was using a Shield Charm on a Stunning spell, then he proceeded to basically blow up the chamber"

"In essence, correct" Dumbledore replied. "I have read up about what happened at great length, and the last recorded situation where this happened was over 200 years ago, where a couple, proceeded to destroy a building with this wave of energy while fighting against dark wizards, I read at great length, all the records to do with this couple, and they were particularly unremarkable, but, I stumbled on something extremely interesting here."

He reached behing his desk and pulled out a huge, dusty leather bound book. Sirius and Mr. Weasley gasped.

"Yes, since you two have worked in the ministry, I daresay you know what this book is. This book is the Book of Records, well, the one from the period of time at least, they need to update it every 50 years or so. This book keeps track of every significant event that happens in magical history, from marriages, to births and it came in extremely useful, for when I looked up the exact date, 24th March 1795 and found the couple again. The two had become soul bonded."

The Weasleys and Sirius gasped.

"Judging by that reaction, you know what a soul bond is" Dumbledore continued.

"But Albus" Mrs. Weasley said. "Soul Bonding is just a myth, it hasn't happened to anyone in any of our lifetimes!"

"I'm afraid it is not Molly" Dumbledore continued "Judging by the similarities between the case in the Department of Mysteries and the case 200 years ago, I believe Harry and Ginny have become soul bonded"

Silence ensued, Mr. Weasley and Sirius looked grim while Mrs. Weasley was as white as a sheet.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence "How did it happen, Albus?" he asked.

"You see, there are multiple ways to bond two souls together" Dumbledore explained "The first is a phoenix bond, where a phoenix is born to two people at once, and because of that, their souls join together, the second is when a person is dying and someone else, using sheer willpower, gives up a part of their soul to revive them. The third and final way, and the one I believe we are dealing with here, is when a person maintains physical contact with the person they truly love and defends them from death"

"So basically, what you're saying here, is that Harry defended Ginny from death, so now they're bonded? If that is the case, then why did Lily die when she defended Harry from Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Ah, I expected that question, the Soul Bond only occurs when physical contact is maintained between the two, and the two truly love each other, and I am not talking about the love a mother gives to her son. Lily simply stood in front of Harry when she gave her life for him, and while the protection due to that is powerful, it simply isn't the same." Dumbledore explained.

"So, you're saying that... Harry and Ginny love each other?" Mrs. Weasley said shakily.

"Ah, there's another interesting thing about the bond. The love doesn't have to be realised, it can be subconscious, so it may very well be that Harry and Ginny don't know their feelings yet, but the way they bonded shows that the feelings exist."

"Albus, can you tell us what the bond will end up meaning? What effects will they experience?" Mr. Weasley asked, already dreading the worst.

"You see, that's where our problem lies, while if Harry and Ginny were of age, the bond wouldn't be a problem, but since they are fifteen and fourteen respectively, that's where we come to the problems. The first problem is, they will need a lot of physical contact. Particularly for the first 24 hours, where their bodies are getting used to the bond. After that though, as long as they touch a couple of times during the day, the only time they will need to constantly touch is when their asleep. Which is the problem. They will need to share a bed."

Mrs. Weasley shuddered at those words.

"Also, due to the bond, which is similar to the bond a married couple makes at a wedding, the two are now considered legally married."

This made Mrs. Weasley sink down into her chair, making her look like she was having a nervous breakdown. Mr. Weasley and Sirius didn't look much better.

"However, there are some strong points to the bond. For one, they can communicate through thoughts and experience each other's emotions. They can also see through the other person's eyes. Due to this, their learning will accelerate, which will probably mean Ginny would have to move up a year to stop boredom. Their power will also increase, making spells a lot easier to learn and perform than before, and if previous records are anything to go by, they will be able to perform wandless magic with ease."

Those words still didn't ease everyone's worries. Mrs. Weasley didn't want her baby girl married at 14 and neither did Mr. Weasley. Sirius just hoped they would cope, and wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Can we go see them?" Mrs. Weasley said, physically shaking.

Dumbledore nodded, and led everyone to the hospital wing, where Harry and Ginny were still sleeping. The moment they got there, Dumbledore knew something was wrong. He rushed into the hospital wing, where he gasped at the sight of Harry and Ginny convulsing on their beds, obviously in large amounts of physical pain, with Madam Pomfrey trying her best to calm them down, but to no avail.

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, bursting into tears.

"Poppy, move out the way!" Dumbledore shouted. He raised his wand and brought the two beds together, then rushed over and put Harry's hand in Ginny's. As he expected, the two instantly relaxed. The bond was powerful. Dumbledore looked over at the Weasleys and Sirius, all as white as a sheet.

"As you can see, the bond is already going strong, and this little episode already confirms all of my suspicions, they are going to have to keep sleeping like this, or they could die."

Tears fell down Mrs. Weasleys cheeks, while Mr. Weasley and Sirius looked like they could use a chair, so Dumbledore conjured some, and they gratefully collapsed into them. Then something happened that shocked everyone there even further. Harry and Ginny had moved into each other's arms, with their legs entwined round each other and were sleeping even more peacefully.

"As you can see, they already feel the need for physical contact" Dumbledore explained. "I know it's tough seeing your daughter in a boy's arms, but you have to deal with it, for their own good, and I daresay who would be better for her than Harry, who has saved her life, and yours Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley and Sirius nodded, they understood. Molly shakily nodded, not liking the circumstances, but it was for the best. It would certainly be a problem to explain to the brothers about Harry and Ginny, let alone the rest of the school. Dumbledore was already thinking of sleeping arrangements for the two, and he would have to speak with Minerva about moving Ginny up a year and making her take her OWLs as soon as possible.

"Come on, let us leave them to sleep in peace" Dumbledore said, as he led everyone out of the room, and took one last look at the two, before he left himself.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. He grinned slightly as he realised he spent more time in here than he should. He tried to sit up, but was hindered by something. He looked down and saw Ginny Weasley sleeping peacefully, with her arms around him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Harry bellowed as he wrestled himself out of Ginny's grip, which woke her up.

"Huh, where am I?" Ginny asked, "And why did you scream like that?"

"You're in the hospital wing" Harry nervously replied, "I screamed because... you had your arms around me" he could feel himself blushing furiously at those words. Suddenly a great pain pierced his heart and he collapsed onto the bed. Barely managing to look up, he saw Ginny experiencing the same thing. He then felt an urge to grab her hand, which he did with the last of his dwindling strength. Instantly, the pain ceased. This confused Harry, why did he need to touch Ginny? He hadn't done any such thing before. Then the events in the Department of Mysteries came flooding back to him. Was it something to do with that? He was worried, and judging by the look on Ginny's face, she was just as worried.

_Merlin, why do I feel pain when I'm not touching Harry? _Ginny's voice sounded in his head. Harry jumped and looked at her quizzically.

_Why can I hear her in my head_? Harry thought.

_Why can I hear you in my head? _Ginny seemed to reply.

"AHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison.

"Ah, you're awake" A voice said behind them as they jumped. Dumbledore was striding towards them with a smile on his face. Harry stood up to greet him but he said "sit down, sit down, we have much to discuss"

"Sir, what has happened to us? We feel pain when we're not touching, and we can hear each others thoughts!" Harry asked and Ginny mentally agreed with him.

"I'm glad to see you're moving straight to the point. Well, judging by what I've been told about the events of the Department of Mysteries, I believe something extremely important has happened to the two of you"

"What is that?" Harry and Ginny said in unison, then stared at each other incredulously, they both knew what the other was about to say.

_Why are you in my head? _Harry mentally hissed.

_I could say the same to you _Ginny shot back.

They both sat there silently communicating, while Dumbledore simply grinned. The bond had already taken a firm hold.

"I'm going to explain this as simply as possible" Dumbledore said, breaking them out of their communication. "Basically, because Harry protected Ginny from death while maintaining physical contact with her in the Department of Mysteries, you two have formed what is called a soul bond"

"A soul bond?" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

_What the hell's a soul bond? _Harry thought.

_I dunno _Ginny replied.

"A soul bond is formed when two people who are meant to be together, join under special circumstances" Dumbledore explained.

"Meant to be together? But... we...I...don't" Harry stammered.

"Since the soul bond has been formed, it's safe to say you love Ginny and vice versa" Dumbledore said calmly.

"But I gave up on Harry nearly a year ago!" Ginny retorted.

"I don't even know Ginny that well!" Harry said.

"Listen, the bond can tell that the love is subconscious and it was formed, so you do, whether you realise it or not" Dumbledore said, still calm.

"AHHHHHH!" they both screamed again, and flushed red with embarrassment. The strange thing was, Harry could feel Ginny's embarrassment as well as his own.

_Ginny, I can feel your emotions _Harry sent mentally.

_Really? I can feel yours too! _Ginny replied.

"Sir, me and Ginny can feel each others emotions. Is that part of the bond?" Harry asked.

"It certainly is. You will find that you share other powers too. You will find your magical powers have increased, I have a feeling that you will be able to perform non verbal and wandless magic quite easily. In fact, I would like you to try it now. Try and stun me without a wand and without saying anything. Don't worry, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself" Dumbledore said.

"OK, if you insist sir." Harry said worriedly.

Harry stood up, faced Dumbledore and thought, _Stupefy!_

To his immense surprise, a stunning spell shot straight at Dumbledore, without an incantation or anything. Dumbledore stopped it with a wave of his arm.

"You see? Without any trouble at all! Now, I do need to talk to you about another problem, though it does have advantages. Since you are bonded, you are considered legally married by the Wizarding world" He paused for a moment to let them digest that. "Of course, this makes you recognised as adults, which means you can perform magic at will, and Harry, you have access to all of your assets at Gringotts bank."

Harry's jaw dropped. All of this was just too much information to take in. He thought he was doing the right thing by protecting Ginny from harm but, it led to all this...

_So what you're saying Harry, _Ginny sent mentally, Harry could feel the hurt coming from her. _If you knew this was going to happen, you would have let me die?_

_No! Not at all! I didn't mean that, I would defend any friend of mine regardless of consequences, it's just that led to us being married! Do you want us married? _Harry replied.

_Actually, I have a little confession about that. _Ginny mentally muttered, embarrassment evident. _I never really gave up on you. I only dated Michael Corner to get over you and hope you would notice me._

There was another bombshell dropped on Harry. Ginny still liked him. Did that mean she was happy with the arrangement?

_I wouldn't say happy _Ginny suddenly sent _I'm glad for a chance for you to finally notice me for who I am._

_But... what about your brothers, and your parents?_

_I will make sure no-one hurts you _

Harry sighed, defeated. He guessed it couldn't hurt to spend time with Ginny, he just saved her life after all, that had to mean something.

"Ah, yes. One more thing I have to explain to you two." Dumbledore said as Harry and Ginny looked up again.

"It's regarding the physical touch problem you have. I'm afraid you're going to have to sleep in the same bed for a while. But don't worry about the pain. It's only for the first 24 hours you need to touch a lot during the day. Most of it will be at night. Think of it as charging yourselves up. For the first 24 hours, I predict you can go 15 minutes without touching one another. After that though, you will need to touch much less, though it is recommended as you are much stronger when you maintain contact for as long as possible. Like I said, you will need to sleep together still, otherwise you could die from the negative effects.."

Dumbledore kept dropping bombshell after bombshell. Harry was going to need another rest after this chat.

"Therefore, while you are at Hogwarts, I have prepared a room for you, which you will use instead of the dormitories, but try not to abuse it, I don't wish to punish you both, though I recognise that teenagers have certain _urges_, that doesn't give you an excuse to go crazy. As for outside school, I have already explained to your parents and Sirius the circumstances, so they will be understanding enough to change the sleeping arrangements I'm sure. Now, I've spoken enough. Madam Pomfrey said you need a couple of days bed rest, your bodies need to get used to the bond. so I will leave you to it. Remember what I've said."

Without another word, Dumbledore walked off, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Harry and Ginny. Harry suddenly felt another wave of exhaustion, and through the connection, he could feel Ginny felt the same.

_Do you think we should talk like this whenever we're alone? _Harry sent mentally.

_It would certainly be easier. _Ginny replied. _So... do you want to go to bed?_

Harry felt embarrassed again as he sent back _Sure, if you want._

The two laid down on their joined bed and settled themselves into each others arms, though awkwardly at first, though after only half a minute in Ginny's embrace, Harry was surprised about how right it felt, even though it was Ginny. He could sense her mentally sighing, and he knew she felt the same way. Within seconds, they found themselves asleep.

_Wow, that's the longest single chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction. I kept Sirius alive, as I wanted to write for him. I also decided to make up another Soul Bonding circumstance, so I don't rip someone else off. Too much anyway. Reviews are much appreciated, and since I get next to none for everything else I write, I may begin publishing only when I get enough reviews, as without them, how can I improve? Thanks._


	2. The Realisation and the Rules

_**Chapter 2**_

_Like what I did with my last story, I'm publishing the second chapter ASAP in order to draw you in so you want more. I hope you enjoy :D_

_Harry was in a large field, it's only landmark being a large tree, the rest was just grass, stretching for miles. He headed for the tree, interested in why it was the only one. As he got closer, he noticed someone sitting under the tree. Harry got excited and ran towards the tree, curious as to why they were both in this huge field. As Harry got closer, he realised it was Ginny. Ginny was here with him? He had to ask. She was sat against the tree, looking at her feet. Harry shouted her name. She looked up, smiled at him and stood up. Before he knew what he was doing, he had her in a warm hug. He looked into her eyes, and their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss..._

"Mr. Potter, wake up!" A voice shouted.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the Hospital Wing, with his arms around Ginny and Madam Pomfrey fussing over them both. Ginny was still asleep, so it must have been Madam Pomfrey who woke him up.

"Here, drink this" she said "You need your energy due to this bonding" she handed him a goblet filled with a silvery potion. It tasted disgusting, but it filled him with energy.

"Can you wake up Ms. Weasley, or is it Ms. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked away.

"Umm... sure" Harry replied. He tried shaking her. She wouldn't budge. She was out for the count. Then he had an idea.

_Ginny, _Harry sent through her mind _It's time to wake up!_

The moment he sent that, she opened her eyes, yawned and stretched.

_Why did you have to wake me? _Ginny moaned _I was having such a nice dream._

Harry smirked at her _What was it about?_

Ginny went scarlet _Not telling._

Harry sighed and searched her mind using the connection, without her realising of course, and found that she dreamt exactly the same dream as he did, just from her perspective.

_Ginny, I think you dreamt the same dream as me_. Harry said nervously.

_Really, did it have a field, and a tree and... _she broke off, turning red again.

_Umm...yeah it did _Harry said, equally embarrassed.

_Oh _Ginny replied

_Yes, Oh. _Harry said.

_So...did you enjoy it? _Ginny asked innocently.

_Enjoy what? _Harry replied.

She punched him _The dream silly!_

_Oh... _Harry said _Yes, it was very nice._

_Really? _Ginny said _Would you like to try it again? _She smirked and leant in, giving Harry a miniature heart attack. She sure was forward. Something told Harry that this bond strengthened her feelings.

_Yep, you had better believe it!_

And she could read his mind. Brilliant.

"Good morning!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "I'm going to need you to take this potion to keep your strength up Ms. Weasley, or is it Potter?"

"Um... I'd prefer Weasley for now thanks" Ginny said awkwardly. Harry understood why, it would be weird for her to be suddenly called something different.

"Ms. Weasley then, oh well, drink up!".

Harry could feel her disgust at drinking the potion, but he also felt her energy, and that filled him too. He was amazed by how much their bond shared.

"The headmaster wants to see you in his office, the password is Chocolate Frogs" Madam Pomfrey told them. "You will be discharged after the appointment, it's not quite the end of the school year yet"

"OK" Harry said. "Thank you very much."

They then proceeded to head out of the Hospital Wing, hand in hand, much to Harry's surprise.

_What's wrong Potter? _Ginny smirked Never held a girl's hand before.

Harry felt himself turn red again and Ginny laughed. She was loving this.

_I most certainly am! _She sent with glee _I've wanted something like this since I was 11!_

Harry sighed as they reached the Gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs" he said, and the Gargoyle jumped aside and they made their way up to the Headmaster's office, who was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, good to see you both." Dumbledore said warmly "I trust you are both well?"

"Yes, sir" they said together.

"Excellent, are you adjusting to the bond?" he asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was smirking at him.

"I would say so, yes sir" Harry replied.

"This is all good to hear. Now, there are a couple of things I need to talk with you both about. The majority of them concerning you, Ginny" Dumbledore said. "Please, have a seat".

Harry and Ginny obeyed, sitting down in adjacent chairs, with their hands on each others' legs.

"Right, because of the bond, You have access to all of Harry's memories, so it would be stupid to let you stay in your current year, so we are making you take your OWLS now, I believe you took the same subjects as Harry, did you not?"

Ginny blushed again "Yes, I did"

"Well, I will make sure the teachers supervise you while you take the relevant papers, I am sure you will be up to the task." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you sir" Ginny said, and Harry felt a surge of confidence from Ginny due to the compliment.

"Also, you have new quarters due to the changed sleeping arrangements. You will find them in the same tower as the Head Boy and Girl dormitories, on the east side of the castle on the second floor of the tower, usually reserved for guests. It has it's own bathroom and studying facilities. You will find your possessions have already been moved there. The password is _soulbond_ Like I said before, I don't want you two spending too much time in an _intimate _relationship, this is a school after all, though some _exploration_ with each other is expected. One more thing, are there any more experiences with the bond you would like to share with me?"

"Um...actually, yes sir there is something. It turns out we had the same dream yesterday, just from different points of view. Is that normal?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is perfectly normal. Since you share feelings, emotions and thoughts, it comes as no surprise you share dreams. It may even be a common occurrence." Dumbledore replied, and they both smiled in relief.

"One more thing, does the soul bond enhance feelings?" Ginny asked

"Well, if those feelings are for your soul partner then yes. If the love is already there, then it grows stronger, along with any urges to do with that love. That's why most soul bonded couples end up being together and never hating each other.

"If that is all, then you must excuse me. You both have a couple of days from lessons and exams respectively, but then you will be working. Ginny, you should be done with your O. in a couple of days since it's only you taking your papers so we can be a bit more lenient."

"OK, thank you sir" Ginny said as they both made their way out of the office.

_So, what do you want to do now? _Harry asked mentally.

_I really wanna check out our new dormitory _Ginny said.

_Alright then, lets do that_ Harry said and they made their way to the east side of the castle, again, hand in hand. They reached the tower and made their way to the second floor, arriving at a large wooden door.

"_soulbond" _Harry said and the door swung open. Harry and Ginny gasped. They could tell the room was reserved for guests as it was very plush, even compared to their comfy beds in Gryffindor tower. There were red and gold hangings all over the room and a huge queen size bed, also red and gold. There was a door in the middle of the room, which led to a bathroom at least the size of the Prefect's bathroom, with similar facilities. Harry sighed, he could be happy with this.

_Me too_ Ginny sent mentally. _Do you know what the time is? _

Harry looked at his watch. _It's about lunchtime, do you want to go down and show everyone we're OK? Then again, they will wonder where we go, and the explanations could be awkward. I forgot to ask Dumbledore about that. I know your parents and Sirius know, but I don't think I'm ready to tell your brothers. Maybe Hermione if she doesn't spread it around._

_Lets go down anyway and tell people that we're in the hospital wing. _Ginny suggested.

_They might visit us and see we're not there. Plus we can just get food if we're in the Hospital Wing. _Harry replied. Then inspiration struck.

"Dobby!" He called.

Instantly, the elf appeared in the room and smiled at Harry. "What is it you need Harry Potter?"

"Hello Dobby" Harry said warmly. "Could you get us some lunch?"

"Yes, of course sir! Anything for you sir!" Dobby disappeared and reappeared almost instantly with plates of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Harry accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks so much Dobby, do you reckon you could bring us some dinner at around 5?"

"Of course, sir, just call if you need me" Dobby disappeared with a large _crack_.

Harry and Ginny grabbed sandwiches and were surprised at how hungry they were. Soon the plates were empty, and the jugs of pumpkin juice were too.

_Man, I'm full _Harry sent.

_Me too _Ginny replied.

_I'm going to check out the new bath, you know, just to check it works _Harry sent.

_OK Captain Obvious _Ginny mentally giggled.

Harry grinned at her, made his way to the bathroom and started running the bubble taps, filling the bath with multiple different types of foam.

He then began to undress, and suddenly felt a huge wave of embarrassment, and it wasn't from him.

_Ginny! Get out of my mind! _He mentally shouted.

_Sorry, couldn't resist. _Ginny giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes and finished undressing, making sure the bubbles were particularly thick before stepping into the bath. He wouldn't put it past Ginny to take sneak peeks without his knowledge.

_Already done. _Ginny giggled again and Harry flushed red from embarrassment, she had probably seen everything then.

_You guessed right Harry, and I must say, Quidditch has done you a world of good._

_Can't a guy get any privacy?_

_Not when the guy has been the subject of the girls' dreams for years._

_Do you have any shame?_

_No, we're married now, so I'm making the most of this._

_Surely if we were to get into a relationship, we should take it slow?_

_What's the point? We now know everything about each other at will, so there's no need to get to know each other. Anyway, does that mean you want a relationship?_

_No... I was just suggesting._

_No you weren't! I can tell you're lying! I think someone likes me more than he cares to admit. Is it because of Ron? Is it because I have all those brothers?_

Harry knew there was no point in lying any more.

_No there isn't! So tell me!_

Harry got out the bath and wrapped a towel around himself before answering.

_You're right, I know how protective Ron is over you, and you have 5 other brothers on top of that, I felt threatened, so I beat the feelings down, passing them off as brotherly love, and I tried to keep away from you to stop them from growing. I think I defended you in the Department of Mysteries because subconsciously, I knew I liked you. So yes, I would like a relationship._

Harry heard a squeal from next door and the door suddenly opened, showing Ginny with a blazing look in her eye. She ran at him and kissed him full on. Harry could feel the passion, both from the bond and from the kiss itself. Her tongue begged for access, and he let her have it, with both tongues hungrily exploring both mouths. This was by far the best feeling Harry had ever experienced, pure content, and lust moulded together. In fact, it made him extremely excited, and he couldn't hold himself back. Ginny giggled at the feeling against her leg, which was even more embarrassing because all Harry was wearing was a towel. He let go of her a second, near waddled over to the bath and added a lot of cold water, and proceeded to get in, with the bubbles thankfully still covering himself. Ginny was cracking up laughing and Harry felt like he was on fire from being so embarrassed.

"I'll leave you to it Mr. Excited" Ginny giggled, forgetting to speak through the connection. All Harry could do was nod. She laughed once more and left, giving him a saucy wink.

Harry sighed and laid back in the bath. This bond could lead to an interesting relationship.

_You got that right!_

_So, what do you think? I personally like the fact that Harry and Ginny's feelings accelerate. I wanted the real feelings out as soon as possible, mainly because the two can explore each others minds, so even with the feelings in the subconscious, they would have found them fast anyway. I'm glad for the reception of the first chapter, and hope this one is just as good._

_Next up: The brothers reaction :P_


	3. Mind Probing and a Reaction!

_**Chapter 3**_

_With all the positive reviews giving me this large amount of encouragement and confidence, I literally can't stop writing! I'm doing this to say thank you. Plus, I love this story :D_

_Harry walked into his room, tired after a long day, and dreading the 3 foot long essay on how different types of fly effect potions set by a particularly grumpy Professor Snape. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, so he looked at the bed and gasped at the sight. Ginny was waiting for him, lying sideways on the bed smiling seductively at him, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. Harry was practically drooling. As if in a trance, he slowly made his way over to the bed and climbed on, staring Ginny in the eye. She was wearing that blazing expression he loved so much. She then pulled him into one of their passionate kisses, leaving Harry putty in her hands. She broke apart just for a moment, and she started pulling the shirt over her head, inch by agonising inch..._

_Oi pervert, wake up! _Ginny called through their mental link.

Harry woke with a start, to see Ginny leaning over him, with a similar smile to the one she had in the dream he just had. Wait a minute... they shared dreams!

_We certainly do Potter, and I'm surprised at your dirty mind._

Harry sighed, pushed the covers over himself and sat up on the edge of the bed. Ginny then proceeded to laugh like a wild animal. He looked down and saw the source of her laughter. There was a large wet patch on the boxers he wore to bed, not to mention, he had the biggest morning woody he could ever remember having.

_So I can safely say you enjoyed being asleep then. _Ginny smirked.

_Shut up, I'm going to take a shower. _Harry felt his cheeks flush.

"Just remember I can see you there too!" Ginny said, aloud this time.

Harry mumbled darkly as he made his way to the bathroom, and the jacuzzi sized shower that it boasted. He didn't like to admit it, but Ginny's crazy flirting was turning him on immensely.

_I'll remember that then! _Ginny sent through the connection.

On the downside, she could now read all his thoughts and use them to her advantage.

_Would I?_

_I wouldn't expect less from the girl who grew up with Fred and George._

_What can I say? They taught me well!  
_

_I still don't understand why you're acting like this. The last 4 odd years since I met you, we've barely exchanged words until this year, then the moment you have an excuse to get close, you jump._

_That's a Weasley for you. Master Opportunists. Besides, we know you like it._

Harry could almost see the smile that Ginny was probably wearing, in fact scratch that, he knew she was smiling through the connection. He dropped his boxers and proceeded to step into the shower, painfully aware she was watching everything, so he tried his best not to look down too much.

_Come on Potter! You know I've seen it all by now!_

_It's not about that, it's about not giving you the satisfaction._ Harry sighed as he continued to wash himself.

Ginny grumbled. Harry was playing so damn hard to get! All her life, she waited for a chance to be with him, and then he acts all cautious. Why was it so damn difficult? All she wanted was basically to jump into bed with him, and not to sleep, but she knew he wouldn't allow that. It was obvious to her that his feelings were newly realised, not to mention he has barely had any girl experience, no wonder he was so reserved. Ginny had spent the last few years dreaming about him, and often got so excited she had to take matters into her own hands. That probably explained her randy behaviour. Luckily for her, she quickly learned to close certain thoughts from Harry, but his were blissfully undefended, allowing her to pry at will. Christ, if he knew what she was thinking at that moment, he would definitely take advantage, because that was exactly what she was doing, and she knew Harry loved revenge, she had read his thoughts.

Harry stepped out the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before prying eyes could get a peek. He then proceeded to dry himself with a wave of his wand. Another wave and his clothes were on. He loved this new power, it made everything so easy.

_You're really trying that hard to stop me seeing 'Little Harry'? _

_Don't call it that! And yes!_

_Why, I think it's cute!_

_You would!_

_What's so embarrassing Potter? I do have six brothers._

_I grew up with Muggles, which means that I'm a little more concerned for my privacy._

_You're no fun!_

_No, it's just I see sense. We can't always let our hormones take over._

_I can guarantee it's better if you just let them run wild._

_You're just trying to get me into bed!_

_Maybe I want that!_

_Maybe I don't want it yet!_

_Oh you will..._

The conversation stopped at that. A chill swept all through Harry's body. Something told him he was going to have to be careful towards Ginny's advances, she was going to try every trick in the book. Harry opened the bathroom door and stepped into their room. Ginny was waiting, wrapped in a towel.

"Finally, you're done. I'm going for a shower myself, then I want to talk to you seriously" Ginny said. The fact she didn't use the bond was worrying. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. He needed a little revenge, something to show Ginny he wasn't such a spoilsport. He secretly probed her mind. He hit a barrier. Why didn't he think of that? He needed to find a way to get through to her. She needed a taste of her own medicine. He thought of the barrier as a door. And acted like he was shoulder charging it. The plan worked, he was in. All of Ginny's mind was now open and ready to probe. He decided to check her eyes. Sure enough, there was her, completely oblivious to his spying, washing herself. Jeez that was hot. Harry began to get a stiffy. She was mesmerising him, her perfect body, the way she washed it, her breasts having water running down them. He snapped out of it, he needed to make his presence known.

_Well, what do we have her? _Harry asked seductively.

Ginny mentally screamed. _How the hell did you get past my wall? _Harry could see her covering up.

_My my, not so open now the boot is on the other foot now are we? I probed your mind, then when I reached the barrier, I acted like I was shoulder charging a door. Evidently it worked._

Ginny sighed. _It looks like the bond is too strong for us to stop each other from accessing what we like. _She uncovered herself. _The only way this is going to work is if we're comfortable with each other and trust each other._

_You...you're right, _Harry was busy staring at her perfect body.

_You think my body is perfect?_

_Yes..._

_Alright...shows over. _Harry could feel the embarrassment, but also he could feel she was genuinely flattered. He respected her privacy and pulled out of her mind so she could finish and dress in peace.

She stepped out, fully dressed and smiled at Harry.

"I'm sorry I probed your mind like that. I can get kinda excited when it comes to you." Ginny said aloud.

"Well, I guess my stunt makes us even. Anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me about something important." Harry said awkwardly.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I think we should make our presence known and announce what's happened. It's not fair on the others, them not knowing what happened to us."

Harry sighed. "Your brothers are going to kill me"

"Why? You saved my life, and the bond isn't your fault, if they do get angry though, you know I'll protect you. They know better than to cross me. I get it from my Mum"

Harry was defeated. He secretly loved Ginny's voice of reason. It made him more confident. She was so smart.

"I know I am" Ginny suddenly said "Now lets get some breakfast, I know you're hungry" she winked.

They both made their way down to the Great Hall. With each step, Harry dreaded the imminent encounter more and more. Ron was going to kill him, then tell all his brothers to kill him some more and Hermione would try with no avail to calm him down then Harry would be a puddle of blood on the floor.

_Don't think that. You'll be fine._

They finally reached the doors. Harry took a deep breath and, hand in hand with Ginny, made his way into the hall, and towards Ron and Hermione, who, Harry could see, were bickering too much for them to notice him and Ginny's presence. As they got closer, Harry could catch the conversation.

"Madam Pomfrey said they were discharged yesterday and they weren't back in Gryffindor tower, Harry's stuff has also disappeared. Something is going on" said Ron.

"There may well be, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation" Hermione replied.

"There is" Harry and Ginny suddenly said.

The two looked round and gasped, Hermione basically launched herself out of her seat and enveloped the two in a hug, and Ron just stared, dumbfounded.

"Are you two OK?" Hermione finally said.

"Yeah we are, but we need to talk to you and Ron somewhere private" Ginny told them.

Ron stood up, and they made their way to a deserted classroom.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked simply.

"It's a long story" Harry said. "You had better sit down".

They obeyed.

"Now, I presume you both remember what happened in the Department of Mysteries. I don't want to explain that again." Harry said. Ron and Hermione slowly nodded.

"Well, we woke up in the Hospital Wing yesterday, and Dumbledore came in and told us that because I saved Ginny from that Killing Curse and maintained physical contact, we are now soul bonded"

Hermione gasped, worry etched across her face, while Ron just looked confused.

"What the hell is a soul bond?" Ron asked.

Hermione took the liberty of answering. "A soul bond happens when two people who love each other are put into different circumstances, like Harry protecting Ginny in the Department of Mysteries. A soul bond is literally that. Harry and Ginny have now got bonded souls, and therefore basically can't live without each other."

"So you're saying that Harry and Ginny love each other?" Ron said.

"Yeah, we do!" Ginny said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron looked shocked for a moment, then said "I'd rather it was Harry" quietly.

"Here's the important part though Ron" Hermione continued. "The effects of a soul bond are numerous. For one, Harry and Ginny can now read each others thoughts and experience each others senses and feelings."

"So, like seers speaking telepathically?" Ron asked.

"Basically, yes. Not to mention, their magical power has now increased, and they have total access to each others' memories. Now, here's the part you're not going to like Ron." She took a deep breath and continued. " The two of them have to maintain a lot of physical contact or they will start to feel physical pain" as if on cue, Harry and Ginny took each others' hands. Ron just stared at them. "Also...The soul bond now sees Harry and Ginny as married, which makes them legal adults" she stopped and held her breath.

All eyes fell on Ron, waiting for a reaction. His expression was unreadable. Then a flare of anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!" Ron roared as he launched himself at him. Fortunately, Ginny was ready for this and she quickly put him under a Body Bind Curse and Ron keeled over, as stiff as a board. She leant over him, menace in her eyes.

"If you so much as lay a finger on Harry, hate him for this, which I might add is totally out of his control, or refuse to give your blessing, I will stomp on your balls while you watch helpless. She raised her foot menacingly, and broke the Curse.

"I give you my blessing" Ron said through gritted teeth. He then stood up and sat down again, unhurt apart from his pride.

"We have a bit more explaining to do" Ginny said. "Since we share memories and thoughts, Dumbledore has asked me to move up a year and take my O., starting in a couple of days time. Also, because of the fact that we have to maintain physical contact, we now have our own room in the same tower as the Head Boy and Head Girl."

"So that explains why Harry's stuff wasn't in Gryffindor tower!" Hermione said, with realisation crossing her mind.

"Is that it then?" Ron said rudely.

"Yes, I think so" Ginny said.

The moment she said those words, Ron walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry looked at Ginny, and felt the flare of anger as she looked daggers at the door. Hermione just looked scared.

"I'm sure he'll come round" Hermione said nervously.

"He'd better" Ginny said menacingly.

Without another word, Hermione left too.

_Well that was awkward. _Harry thought.

_Ron's just lucky I haven't ripped his throat out, the stupid dick._

_You know how protective he is. It was a shock to us we were married, let alone him, who always complains about blokes getting anywhere near you._

Harry's stomach then decided to rumble loudly.

_Damn, we forgot to have breakfast. _

_Come on, _Ginny mentally laughed _Lets feed the beast. _She took his hand and led him out of the room.

_Well, there's the third chapter up! I'm really starting to get into writing this. You may expect another chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Next: OWLs and Time Alone._


	4. Normal Life and Sexy Time!

_**Chapter 4**_

_Just before I begin this here chapter. I wanted to again reach out my thanks to the people who reviewed my story. You won't believe how much it means to me that people are telling me they appreciate my work. I think that's why I've never made any chaptered fics constant before, no-one paid any attention. This one's for you guys :D_

_Ginny, wake up, your exams are in 10 minutes! _Harry screamed through their mental link.

Ginny was always known as a heavy sleeper, just like the vast majority of her brothers, so naturally, she ignored the first few attempts Harry made to wake her up. He then had to scream. She woke up with a start on the mention of the word 'exams'. She then woke up, and instantly started getting dressed, not worrying about Harry's presence.

_Jeez, Harry! You could have woke me up earlier! _Ginny said.

_I've been trying for the last ten minutes!_

_It's not my fault you made me stay up so late sucking your face!_

_You basically forced me into that!_

_You still enjoyed it! Then you begged me not to stop!_

Harry sat back, defeated. Even if something was Ginny's fault, she was so stubborn, she would turn it round so the other person was to blame. Already, he knew who wore the trousers in their relationship.

_Funny, I had the impression we wouldn't be wearing much clothes at all during our relationship. _Ginny sent flirtatiously.

_Do you ever stop flirting? I thought you flirted to get people's attention before you went out with them._

_Of course you flirt in a relationship you dunce. You really haven't had much experience with relationships have you?_

_You know I haven't!_

_Still, you are a boy, You must have picked up on stuff during conversations._

_Not really, they're all as hopeless as I am when it comes to this stuff._

_Looks like I'm going to have to teach you then._

Ginny chose that moment to lean in for what Harry knew would be a steamy snog session. Then he remembered.

_Ginny! Your exams! That's why I woke you up!_

_Shit, I need to get down there. What do you need to do today?_

_I restart my lessons. I was given my timetable. I think it's all pointless though since we've finished our OWLs. _

_Good, you can spend your focus on helping me then._

_Fair enough. Now go! McGonagall will kill you if you're late._

_Fine, see you later._

Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek and left the room, albeit grudgingly. Harry would have given the world to spend all day snogging her. Or more, but they needed their education.

_God, you sound like Percy._

_Get out of my head!_

_Fine_. Ginny mentally giggled and she shut off the mental conversation, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He looked at his watch and saw he had only 10 minutes until the first lesson began. He quickly ran to the Great Hall and grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice to tide him over until lunch. He checked his timetable and saw he had Charms. So, he made his way to Professor Flitwick's classroom, and arrived just in time, along with everyone else. He scanned the classroom, and saw Ron, and automatically made his way over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Ron" Harry said.

Ron only grumbled in reply.

"You're not still pissed off about yesterday?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, lets just say I'm not exactly comfortable with a bloke sleeping with Ginny every damn night!" Ron said angrily.

"You said yourself you'd rather it was me than anyone else! And besides, none of this is my fault. If it wasn't for me, Ginny would be dead. Can't you see that?"

Hermione then chose that point to come in, and she saw Harry and Ron arguing.

"Still, I don't like this at all. God knows what you two get up to!" Ron said, nearly shouting now, he started turning a few heads.

"Shut up you two!" Hermione butted in. "Ron, you're being really childish here. You know that the bond wasn't Harry's fault, he was just doing the right thing by defending Ginny. You wouldn't want her dead would you?" Her tone of voice asked for a challenge. To Harry's surprise, Ron bowed his head.

"No, you're right" He said simply. "Sorry Harry, it's just me being overprotective. You deserve Ginny after what you did, you really do". He held out a hand. Harry took it.

"Thanks for understanding" Harry said.

Hermione just sat down at her desk looking extra smug with herself. Ron immediately started brightening up, and was chatting animatedly to Harry by the time Professor Flitwick arrived.

"That's enough chat everyone! Today will be revision of some core household spells."

Harry groaned. This was going to be a long lesson.

_Having fun? _Ginny's voice resounded in his head.

_You're so hilarious, don't you know that? _Harry replied.

_I heard Ron's apology by the way, it was a good job too, I was contemplating turning him into a Quaffle, just to throw him round a Quidditch pitch._

_You're evil, you know that?_

_Yep, anyway, go away, I'm doing a Charms OWL paper._

_I could help_

_Nah, this is easy, I do have access to everything you know, after all._

Harry quietly chuckled to himself. He remembered how difficult his exams were, and Ginny was finding them easy, mainly because she simply accessed the memory of what Harry wrote in his paper. No-one bothered to change the papers to accommodate this. Ginny was a lucky girl indeed.

_Yes, I am aren't I? No lessons, easy exams, and bonded to someone stunningly gorgeous._

_Well, I don't mean to brag. You're not so bad yourself._

_Not so bad? Hmm, I'm gonna have to get you back for that later._ She then cut off the conversation.

The rest of Charms passed without much bother, and Harry was in quite a good mood, as he headed to Transfiguration, with Ron being friendly again, and his relationship with Ginny going well, despite the fact they knew everything about each other. No amount of lessons could put a damper on his mood. Then he reached Potions. It appeared that Snape was in a particularly foul mood, and that spelt bad things for Harry.

_The Death Eater bastard is probably annoyed the fight in the Department of Mysteries didn't go so well._ He thought to himself.

Harry heard a mental giggle. _You sure showed them._

_I couldn't have done it without you._

_You're such a charmer._

_Get on with your exams. Which one are you doing now?_

_I just started Potions and finished with Transfiguration._

_Man, you're moving fast, and it happens they coincide with my timetable._

Snape chose that exact moment to pick on Harry.

"Potter, don't think that because your OWLs are over means you can slack off! Ten points from Gryffindor!

Harry grumbled darkly before giving Snape his unwelcome attention.

_That greasy git. _He thought.

_Careful, or you'll lose another ten points._

_Shut up cheeky, you don't want to fail._

_It's not exactly hard!_

_I'm crap at Potions._

_You're not actually. Your answers were pretty damn good._

_I guess you get surprised every day._

_Well done dear, you might get a congratulatory kiss for that._

"Potter! What did I just say? That's another ten points!"

Harry swore he could hear a mental giggle as he shut off the conversation. He didn't want another excuse for Snape to take points. Then again, Snape could find excuses for anything.

Harry's great mood turned into a rather dark one by dinner, where Ginny had joined them, after already completed all of the written papers.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I had Harry's memory, plus they didn't set specific time limits for the papers. As soon as I finished one, I was allowed to start the next one. Tomorrow, I'm finishing the written work and doing the practical elements from Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts."

"That's impressive" Hermione said. "At least we don't have that horrible Umbridge woman any more. We do private studying during DADA"

"Sounds fun" Ginny said. "I can't wait to move to your year! I'm going to boast to everyone!"

_You would do that wouldn't you? _Harry said mentally.

_That's it, you're coming with me back to our room for punishment._

_I'm so scared._

Ginny then forcefully grabbed Harry's hand. "We're going to go now guys, see you tomorrow." Harry didn't even have time to say goodbye before she basically yanked him to their room. Harry tried probing her mind, but she clouded her thoughts and refused to converse with him. Harry gulped. He was in trouble.

**WARNING, SEXUAL SCENE!**

As soon as they reached their bedroom, Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed, locking the door and silencing the room with a wave of her wand. She didn't want anyone to hear this. She walked seductively slowly towards the bed, kicking off her shoes as she walked. She then suddenly jumped on the bed and straddled Harry, making him feel insignificant and turned on at the same time. Their lips locked into their most passionate kiss yet. Ginny was exploring every inch of Harry's mouth with her hungry tongue, and Harry was exploring hers, and it was nothing short of blissful oblivion. Harry could literally live on Ginny's kisses because they gave him life, and filled him with energy. It must have something to do with the bond.

_You think too much _Ginny sent as they broke for air. She then started slowly removing items of clothing, first her socks, which she threw on Harry's face. They smelt like sweat, which was surprisingly hot.

_Harry! I never took you for that kind of guy! _Ginny teased.

She then proceeded to unbutton her shirt, revealing a particularly sexy lacy bra. Harry felt himself drooling. This woman really knew how to push all the buttons.

_I'll bear that in mind_ she mentally purred.

She then took her skirt off, leaving her in surprisingly skimpy white panties, which matched her bra. This left nearly nothing to the imagination, and Ginny knew that.

_I certainly do, now lets get you a little more comfortable._

Without a confirmation from Harry, Ginny straddled him again, and removed his shoes. She then moved her hands slowly up his body, stopping on his crotch, which made him shudder. She grinned at that and started unbuttoning his shirt. She stopped a moment on the third button, then shrugged and ripped it off, throwing it onto the floor.

_Why did you do that? _

_The suspension was killing me, besides, you can repair it._

Harry certainly didn't complain as she started on his belt, undoing it with a hungry look in her eye, like she was about to claim some sort of prize.

_You got that right, the best prize that a woman could ask for._

Harry blushed again, she really turned him on like no other could.

_Well that's good, you'll want to keep me then won't you?_

_I sure will._

With a flourish, she whipped the belt off, and within a couple of seconds, the trousers followed it, leaving Harry in his boxers. His stiffy was painfully obvious, but he made no attempt to hide it.

_Good boy, you might get rewarded for that._

She then sat up, and unhooked her bra, slowly moving it off, exposing her breasts, inch by painful inch. She then suddenly whipped it off, baring all for Harry to see. Her breasts were perfect. Not the largest ever, but well shaped, with large nipples, which Harry wanted to suck dry.

_Well hurry up then_. Ginny said saucily.

Harry sat up and put his hands on her breasts. Pure pleasure shot through Ginny, which Harry could feel due to the bond. She moaned slightly. He gently massaged them, causing many moans. Ginny returned the favour by rubbing Harry's member through his boxers, causing him to moan just as loud. He then became bold and placed his lips around her left nipple, and ran his tongue over it, making her moan louder than ever before, she started rubbing his member much quicker, and Harry could barely contain himself. He wanted her now.

_That's what I was looking for! _Ginny suddenly sent.

She pushed away for a brief moment and removed her knickers, revealing a beautiful, and surprisingly well kept womanhood.

_Of course dummy! I'm not going to let a man take me when I look like a forest, am I?_

_I guess not._

She bent down, and ripped Harry's boxers off with one quick motion, leaving him at full mast with all to see. Her eyes widened in glee as she bent down and took him into her mouth, causing Harry to gasp with pleasure. She sure knew what she was doing. She bobbed her mouth up and down at a precise rhythm, while running her tongue over his head. It was driving him crazy. Suddenly, she stopped, and grabbed her wand, performing a charm that Harry had never heard of.

_Contraceptive charm stupid! I'm not ready for babies yet!_

Harry mentally chuckled and braced himself.

_Take me now!_ Ginny mentally screamed.

Not needing any more encouragement, Harry grabbed his member, and guided it inside of her, causing them both to moan the loudest they had ever moaned. Harry started thrusting, and hit a barrier. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. With one huge thrust, he shattered her innocence, and buried himself up to the hilt, making her moan in pain and pleasure. All too soon, Harry felt the waves of orgasm getting dangerously close. Harry could feel her reaching the climax too. With one final thrust, he orgasmed powerfully, blowing a huge load inside of her. She contracted around him and screamed, showing that she had also reached orgasm. They both slumped, utterly spent.

**END OF SEXUAL SCENE.**

_Was that a suitable punishment? _Ginny asked mentally.

_It sure was. _

_How was it then?_

_I could certainly do it again. That felt awesome._

_Glad to know._

_I love you Ginny._

_I love you too Harry._

Still naked, the couple wrapped their arms around each other and settled under the covers, exhausted. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

_Well, that ends the chapter! Man, I love writing sexual scenes. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you review, which is appreciated obviously, could you give me an idea for what you want next chapter. My personal favourite will be the next chapter. So, until next time :P_


	5. Questions and Being Romantic

_**Chapter 5**_

_Though the majority of the reviews so far have been positive, there have been a few complaints that Harry and Ginny have been moving too fast. I will try and explain that. A couple of plot holes have also been rectified in the first couple of chapters. Enjoy this fans :D_

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with Ginny's bare back. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him, along with a small twinge of regret. Of course he enjoyed it, who wouldn't? He knew he loved Ginny and he knew he was happy with them being in a relationship, and he had begun to get used to the bond. But, he still felt they were moving too fast. He needed to wake Ginny and talk to her.

_Wake up sleepyhead, I need to talk to you. _Harry sent mentally.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and turned over to look at Harry. He briefly looked down and saw her bare breasts. He felt himself blush.

_Good morning to you too. I see you're enjoying the view. What do you need to talk about?_

_Do you regret what happened last night?_

_No! Of course not! I love you Harry!_

_I love you too, but I can't shake this feeling we're moving far too fast. We only kissed for the first time the other day, and then we end up in bed with each other. I think it's something to do with the bond. I think we need to talk to Dumbledore._

_But... I thought you would have enjoyed it, it was our first time. Are you saying what we have is fake? A product of something we couldn't avoid? _Harry could see and feel the hurt, just by looking into Ginny's eyes.

_No! I'm not saying that at all! I just want to make sure we savour our relationship and make it special. You're forgetting how old we are._

_The legal age in the wizarding world is 14, I'll have you know!_

_Really? In the Muggle world, it's 16! Why is it so low?_

_The former head of the Wizengamot was basically a pervert. He made sure it was changed, and no-one's bothered to change it back._

_But still, I want it to be special. We haven't even had a proper date yet!_

_I never realised you were that type..._

_Why? Do you hate those types of guys?_

_No, I actually love them! It's just I've waited so long to get you. Now I have you, I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry Harry._

_I did enjoy it! Who wouldn't? I wanted nothing more than to make you my first, but now it's the morning after, I can't help but feeling it's a little quick. I think we need to see Dumbledore._

_You're right, We'll go now, before my exams._

Harry stood up and started to find his clothes and chuckled slightly as he found them all over the place. Ginny giggled as he stood up.

_Give me some privacy!_

_Sure, whatever._

Harry looked and saw her turn round. He then wasted no time gathering his clothes and hurriedly putting them on. A quick cleaning spell later, and he was all set. He looked around and saw Ginny padding around barefoot, evidently looking for her socks.

_Well done brains. Have you seen them?_

_Not since you flung them on my face._

_I remember that, you enjoyed it did you not?_

Harry blushed. _A little._

Ginny walked over to the bed and found her socks, under Harry's pillow, which made her giggle. She put them on, along with her shoes, and cast her own cleaning spell.

_Ready to go then? _Harry sent mentally.

_Lead the way handsome._

Harry chuckled, took her hand, and together, they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs" Harry said to the gargoyle, who jumped aside, allowing them passage. When they arrived at the top, Harry knocked on the large door.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice called.

Harry opened the door and led Ginny inside by the hand.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Dumbledore said warmly.

"We have another question about the bond sir" Harry said.

"Do you now? Sit down, sit down. What is the problem?"

Harry and Ginny sat in two chairs, and faced the Headmaster.

"You see, we were in the bedroom last night, and we both grew these huge um... urges" Harry said. "We ended up doing some...things that we wished we waited a while for. Can you tell us if the bond amplifies these...urges?" Harry asked nervously, expecting an angry reaction. On the contrary, Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but I'm afraid the bond does amplify those urges, particularly if the couple were already in love before the actual bond"

"That certainly explains why Ginny is the more...forward one in the relationship." Ginny swatted him on the arm and Dumbledore chuckled again. "I mean, Ginny's loved me for years, and I've only really just discovered my feelings."

"Believe me, that sort of thing can't be helped. I have been doing some reading on records from previous bondings and sometimes, the bond can be so strong that the couple physically _need_ those kinds of actions. In fact, I really shouldn't have said you should be punished for abusing the room. Now I know a bit more. I eat those words.

Harry felt relieved, and through the bond, so was Ginny. He needed some comfort.

_Feel better now?_

_Sure do, now I know that our behaviour is expected, it looks like I'm just going to have to take you on a lot of romantic dates._

_I like that idea. I love you Harry._

_I love you too Ginny. We had better leave._

_Agreed, we need some food!_

"Thank you for your time sir" Harry said gratefully as he and Ginny simultaneously rose from their chairs.

"It's not a problem. If you two have any other problems, be sure to contact me, after all. It's a rare occurrence. Problems are to be expected."

Harry and Ginny then turned around and left. They then made their way towards the Great hall, hand in hand. When they reached the Great Hall, they found it almost empty. Harry looked at his watch.

_We only have 10 minutes, we ought to be quick. _Harry sent mentally.

_Agreed._

After eating a couple of pieces of toast each, and a bowl of cereal. Harry and Ginny separated, albeit grudgingly. Harry had to go to History of Magic, and Ginny needed to complete the practical elements of her OWLs.

_Good luck dear._

_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. _Ginny cheekily winked at him and walked off, her red her dancing behind her. Harry then made his way to History of Magic, where he could simply think in peace, amongst being asleep. As he was slumped on his desk, the tiring drawls from Professor Binns sending him into a stupor. He shut his thoughts temporarily just to think to himself. He needed to really show Ginny he cared, and not through sex. He wanted every night with her to be special, not just on urges. Then an idea hit him. At lunch, he needed to speak to Dobby and needed access to the Room of Requirement.

It was dinnertime, and Harry was waiting outside the classroom where he knew Ginny was nearly finished with her exams. He also knew that would be the end of her OWLs. He wished he had it that lucky. The reason his exams took so damn long was because he was with the rest of his year. Ginny was solo, which meant she could get them over and done with.

Ginny happily skipped out of the classroom, noticed Harry and threw her arms around him.

_That was easy!_

_Always the modest one. I can't believe it's already over for you._

_I know! _Harry could feel the smugness.

_Shall we go to Dinner then?_

_No, wait, I have a surprise for you._

_Yipee! I love surprises!_

Harry took her hand and led her to the seventh floor. Ginny recognised where they were.

_Harry, why are we at the Room of Requirement? _She tried sending, but he clouded his thoughts.

Harry quickly paced back and forth past the place where the door was, thinking _I need the place for our date_ all three times.

Soon, the huge black door appeared. Harry conjured a blindfold, wrapped it around Ginny's head and slowly led her into the room.

_Ready for your surprise?_

_Just show me already!_

Harry obliged and removed the blindfold. Ginny blinked a few times and gasped. The room was decorated just like a fancy restaurant, but with only one table, and scaled down. The walls were painted a red and gold, with paintings of landscapes dotting the walls. Candles were floating all around the place, casting a romantic glow on the table, which was decorated with a tablecloth, embroidered with a Stag and a Doe. It was perfect down to the last detail. Harry grinned. It had exactly the intended effect.

_Oh Harry, it's absolutely wonderful!_

_So do you love me?_

_Of course I love you! This is the nicest thing everyone has ever done for me!_

_It was no trouble at all._

Harry guided Ginny to one of the extremely comfy chairs and sat her down. She happily obliged and still continued to stare around the room in awe as Harry himself sat down.

"Dobby!" He called.

With a loud _crack _Dobby appeared by the table.

"Yes sir, what would Harry Potter like sir?" Dobby asked politely.

"Could you bring us some red wine and the food please Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby bowed low, disappeared, and reappeared holding two plates of roast beef. He set them down and summoned a bottle of wine. He then proceeded to fill two glasses with it.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"Not for now Dobby, I will call when we want dessert." Harry said.

With another low bow, Dobby disappeared, leaving Harry and Ginny to their food.

_Impressed then?_

_Of course! I just wish I was dressed better._

No sooner had she said that, a beautiful red dress and matching heels appeared on her. Her school clothes were hung on a hanger by the edge of the room.

_I forgot this was the Room of Requirement!_

_Good isn't it? _Harry said. Harry wished for the same thing, and his favourite bottle green dress robes appeared on him. Now they were set.

_By all means, dig in._

Ginny obliged, and they both started to eat. The food was absolutely marvellous, even better than what the elves usually made. Harry suspected Dobby worked extra hard on this meal.

_You will have to thank him then Harry!_

_I already have. I paid him a Galleon. He almost fainted in gratitude._ Ginny giggled. House Elves could sometimes be quite odd.

_I have to agree with you there. But I like Dobby._

_He's definitely a great elf._

The two made quick work of the main meal. Harry called Dobby again, and he appeared holding two plates of Treacle Tart, Harry's personal favourite.

_I might have to make you some then. _

_You can cook?_

_Are you forgetting who my mum is?_

_Good point._

Soon they had made quick work of that too. Both Ginny and Harry stood up and willed their school clothes to be back on. Ginny looked disappointed at losing the dress. She seemed to like it a lot. Harry clouded his thoughts for a brief moment and made a mental note to buy her a similar dress the next time he was in Hogsmeade.

_So did you enjoy your evening?_

_It honestly was the best dinner I've ever had. I love you Harry._

_I love you too Gin._

_Since when have you called me Gin?_

_Since a couple of seconds ago. Why, don't you like it?_

_I actually do. I'm glad you have a nickname for me. It personalises our relationship._

_Shall we go then?_

Ginny gave a longing look back at the room. She nodded.

Arm in arm, they made their way back to their room. As soon as they were there, Ginny kicked off her shoes, peeled off her socks, and laid down on their bed. Evidently tired. Harry also felt quite wiped out. He couldn't resist looking her up and down, she looked beautiful no matter what the situation was. He made his way to the other side of the bed and couldn't resist running his finger along the sole of her foot. It felt really soft. He chuckled as she moaned and curled up into a ball.

_Don't do that! My feet are ticklish!_

_Don't you want to get changed?_

_No, I'll just sleep in my underwear._

_Sounds good to me._

They both stripped, got under the covers and wrapped themselves in each others arms. Harry was truly content, sleeping with the woman he loved after a beautiful romantic dinner. That was a night to remember. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Yet another chapter finished by me! I'm sure you appreciate the quick updates. You're lucky to have them since It's the summer and I have not much else to do. I hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Rumours and a Date

_**Chapter 6**_

_Sorry guys, this would have been up hours ago if my parents hadn't given me one of their famous three hour talks where they start talking about the problem they have with me, then three hours later it's something totally different. It really pisses me off. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D_

It was the Saturday after Harry and Ginny discovered their bond and Harry was desperately trying to get Ginny out of bed. Like all other Weasleys, she had a tendency to be able to sleep extremely late whenever she got the chance. It was the final Hogsmeade weekend before the end of the year and Harry wanted a romantic time to themselves. Unfortunately for Harry, it was only 15 minutes before they needed to leave and Ginny wouldn't budge, no matter how many times he bellowed at her through their connection.

_What could she be dreaming about that is so good, that she wont get up? _Thought Harry as he shook her for what must have been the tenth time. He sighed. He had had enough. He decided to see what exactly was keeping her asleep for so long. He closed his eyes and focused, searching her mind. After a bit of digging, he found her dream. He focused again, and ended up straight inside it.

It suddenly felt like it did when Harry was in the pensieve, he felt like he shouldn't be there, like the place he was wasn't meant for him. To his surprise, he found himself watching Ginny strip from himself, with the other him on the bed, obviously stunned. He chuckled. He knew Ginny would be having dreams like this. They hadn't made love since the night they had the romantic dinner, and although secretly he wanted to, he willed himself to wait as long as possible. This had a negative effect on Ginny to say the least. She had loved him far longer than he loved her. That made the bond far stronger on her, and with a stronger bond, came stronger sexual urges. She often kept trying to tease him, to bring him over the edge so they could do it together, but Harry stood by what he promised himself. He wanted that kind of behaviour to be special, for now at least, he didn't know how the bond would act as it grew with them, he may end up with urges equal to Ginny's, maybe even more so. But, he would fight it while he could, and he wouldn't blame Ginny for her behaviour. After all, she wanted it for years.

As the dream Ginny started unclasping her bra, Harry decided it was time to wake her. His consciousness walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and whispered "Wake up". This had the intended effect, as he felt himself leave her dream, and ended up back in his real body. As soon as that happened, Ginny's eyes opened.

_It's about damn time. _Harry sent mentally.

_I overslept didn't I? _

_Sure did, now we only have about seven minutes to get to the front of the castle. Should we hurry then?_

Ginny nodded, and they both scrambled around their trunks looking for casual clothing to wear. Harry settled for a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He ended up keeping some of the clothes that were given to him when he was 11 or 12, as they fitted him fine now, as opposed to being about 10 sizes too big when he was that age. Ginny decided to go with a white tank top, shorts and a pair of flip flops that she begged her Mum to buy when they were in Muggle London. She got certain traits from her Dad in the fact that she was fascinated with Muggles, particularly their fashion, while Ron really didn't care about Muggles. Harry took one look and thought she looked gorgeous.

_Thanks for the compliment handsome_.

_Shall we go then?_

_Yeah, I can't wait!_

Harry grabbed her hand and the two rushed out of the bedroom together and ended up in the Entrance Hall just in time for Filch to start reading out names as they filed out to go to Hogsmeade. It really was a beautiful day, with not a cloud in sight. Perfect for a date. Unfortunately for them, rushing down to the Entrance Hall hand in hand drew a lot of attention, particularly from girls. A lot of people started whispering to each other. Apparently their love life was hot gossip.

_Don't you mean your love life? People know you're not lying about You-Know-Who any more! That makes you much more appealing to the ladies knowing you fought him and lived again._

Harry gulped. _I really don't need a crowd of fangirls._

_Perk of the job I'm afraid._

_Well that doesn't matter, because you're all mine._

Ginny giggled at that and kissed him on the cheek. A few people gasped at that and the whispers started getting louder. Harry mentally slapped himself. They didn't know that they could speak mentally! All they saw was Ginny giggle and kiss him for no apparent reason.

_You realise we're going to have to be more careful. We really don't need the whole school finding out about this. _Harry sent mentally.

_You're right. Lets find Ron and Hermione and see if they know more about the gossip. _

After a bit of searching, they found them near a group of giggling girls, one of them happening to be Cho Chang, who looked murderous at the sight of Harry holding Ginny's hand.

"Hey you two" Harry said. "Can you tell us a bit more about all this gossip that seems to be going around about us?"

Ron and Hermione looked shifty and avoided Harry and Ginny's gaze.

"Yeah, about that" Ron said awkwardly.

" A couple of people heard us talking about you guys being bonded and everything." Hermione said quickly. Before Harry could explode with anger, Ron continued.

"Unfortunately, those people told their friends, and so on. Now the whole school basically knows" Harry was about to start shouting, but Ginny, took his hand and beckoned Ron and Hermione to follow, which they did rather nervously. They took a few turns and Ginny led them into a classroom, oddly the same one that Ginny and Harry confessed the bond to Ron and Hermione just a few days earlier. She then cast a silencing charm on the door. Harry gulped, he was angry, but Ginny was something else.

"There we go, a little privacy" she said calmly. Then she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC? YOU BOTH BLOODY WELL KNOW THIS SCHOOL IS RIDICULOUS WHEN IT COMES TO RUMOURS! YOU COULD HAVE HAD SOME BLOODY SENSE AND TALKED ABOUT IT IN PRIVATE OR SOMETHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THESE PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT US NOW? DO YOU REALISE HOW AWKWARD THATS GOING TO BE? HARRY'S FAMOUS ENOUGH, DO WE REALLY NEED MORE GOSSIP ABOUT HIM AFTER ALL THE CRAP HE'S PUT UP WITH THE LAST YEAR? I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" She took a deep breath and sat on a desk, glaring daggers at the both of them. Hermione looked really upset, Ron just looked sick. Hell, even Harry cringed and he wasn't being shouted at! A Weasley woman's wrath was legendary, making even the strongest man wilt.

_I'm glad you realise that my dear, lets hope you don't get on the wrong side of me then. _Harry could still feel the anger, so he kept his mouth shut in his mind. He decided to contribute to the real conversation though.

"Why didn't you have the common sense to just talk about it in private?" Harry asked, hoping the disappointment sounded in his voice. "I'm not surprised with Ron that much to be honest, but Hermione? I really can't believe you did this."

Hermione looked close to tears and about as sorry as she could be. Harry almost felt sorry for her, then remembered to be angry. Ron finally spoke up.

"Oh come off it! It was a bloody accident! It's not like we can help other people sticking their nose into other people's business! Why the hell are you having a go at us when you should be having a go at everyone else!"

Harry gulped as he felt Ginny's anger rise again. She wasn't happy. He certainly didn't want to be Ron at that moment. She drew her wand, and screamed "BATES MOCOS!". Ron screamed as a swarm of flying mucus chased him and started beating him around the head viciously. Ginny was always known as an accomplished caster of the Bat Bogey Hex, and Harry swore blind she got better every time he saw her. The bogeys were larger, and they seemed more vigorous. Then it hit him, the bond made them both more powerful. Harry looked down and saw Ron's face covered in mucus and bruises. Hermione looked on in evident shock and Ginny just looked satisfied.

_Call off the spell_. Harry sent

_Why? He deserves it!_

_The bond makes our spells more powerful remember?_

_Oh yeah, jeez I forgot!_

Ginny waved her wand, and the bat bogeys vanished. Hermione rushed over to Ron, who was dazed, and looked close to passing out. His face was already swelling up and was literally covered in bruises.

_You might have overdone it a bit._

_It might teach him a lesson. Come on, let's enjoy our Saturday. They got what they deserved._

Without another word, Ginny left the room, obviously expecting Harry to follow. He looked at Hermione and tried to make an apologetic face, which she understood. He then turned round and followed Ginny, not wanting to give her an excuse to be more angry.

_You are a smart boy aren't you?_

_I just know how to handle myself around a Weasley._

_What about 7 of them, excluding Percy, when we eventually have to face them during summer?_

_That may be a problem. Fancy coming to Privet Drive?_

_Only if I can kill your relatives._

_I don't think anyone would appreciate that._

_I would_

They quickly reached Hogsmeade after only a couple of minutes walking, and both were at a loss of where to go next. Harry clouded his thoughts and remembered he needed to go to Gladrags Wizardwear after seeing Ginny in that dress she wore on her date.

_Ginny, can you wait for me in the Three Broomsticks and order me a Butterbeer while I go into Gladrags?_

_Why can't I go with you?_

_It's a surprise._

The moment he said that, she tried probing his mind, but he clouded his thoughts, barring her from access. She pouted and walked away. Harry chuckled as he knew he would win her over when she saw the dress.

He quickly made his way inside the shop, which was empty, and walked up to the shop assistant.

"Hey, where is your selection of Witches dresses?" He asked.

"Right over at the back of the shop sir, if you would just follow me"

Harry followed him to the back of the shop, where a huge selection of dresses of all different types, shapes and colours surrounded him. He felt completely out of his depth, but he needed to persevere. He looked around, scanning his eyes over the different dresses, until his breath caught in his throat as he spotted a dress identical to the one Ginny wore on their dinner date. It was perfect. He turned to the assistant.

"What size is this?" He asked.

"Ah, don't worry about that sir, the dress is made to fit the first woman who tries it on. Incidentally, it comes with a matching pair of high heeled shoes, which do the same."

"And how much is this?" Harry asked.

"50 Galleons" The shopkeeper said.

It was quite a lot, but Harry felt it was worth it for Ginny. He happily handed over the money while the shopkeeper bagged the clothes, and Harry left the shop feeling quite pleased with himself. Ginny was going to love the dress.

With a slight spring in his step, Harry made his way into the Three Broomsticks. He looked around and saw Ginny sitting in a corner booth, with two bottles of butterbeer. She looked rather sour, probably due to the fact he wouldn't let her go with him into the clothes shop.

_Hey gorgeous. _Harry sent mentally.

_Hmph_. Was all Ginny sent in reply.

_You can't be that angry can you?_

_Maybe I wanted to go clothes shopping with you!_

_Maybe I didn't want you to see what I bought you!_

_You bought me something?_

_I said I had a surprise didn't I? But if you don't want it..._

_No wait! I'm sorry!_

Harry chuckled and handed her the bag. She took it, opened it and gasped as she pulled out the red dress, which attracted curious looks from nearby tables.

_It's..._

_The same type of dress that you wore on our date the other night._

_Oh, Harry!_

She dropped the dress, nearly leapt over the table and started kissing him passionately. A couple of old Warlocks grumbled and a couple of third years at the next table sniggered, but Harry didn't care. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

_I'll take that as a thank you then?_

_Do you really need to be this perfect?_

_I even got the high heels. Is that any more perfect?_

Ginny sniggered as she kissed him again. Harry once again felt content with what they had. This was how he thought a relationship should be, he only hoped he was doing it right.

_Honestly Harry, you're the best man a woman could ask for._

_I know._

_Modest today aren't we?_

_I'm just glad about how right I am._

Ginny giggled as she settled down and snuggled up close to Harry.He couldn't help but give her beautiful body a quick once over, he noticed her moving her legs a lot, sometimes even slipping her feet out of her flip flops.

_Why are you so observant?_

_Helps me to come up with compliments._

_You're not going to do that looking at my feet now are you?_

_A good boyfriend should compliment every part of his girlfriend._

_True. True._

Harry laughed as they finished their butterbeers and prepared to go back to school. It truly was an excellent afternoon, even though it really didn't last long. Ginny held Harry's arm all the way back to the castle, with her shopping back swinging from her other hand, still gushing about the dress he bought her. At least he could count on her being happy. After a quick dinner, mostly to avoid Ron and Hermione, they made their way to their bedroom.The moment they opened the door, Ginny started kissing Harry passionately again.

_Excited today are we?_

_I just love you so much._

_I love you too. _Harry sent as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

_Well, that's another chapter finished, though I think there's something odd about it. I can't quite put my finger on what. Maybe the story is moving too slow. Maybe I should make a bigger jump, make the next chapter about the summer when Harry and Ginny are apart. In fact, that could be a plot thing, the Dursleys not letting him see her or something, and they need each others touch at night. Of course, this all happens while Dumbledore's hand gets cursed so he's too preoccupied to help them out. What do you guys think?_


	7. The Interesting Potion

_**Chapter 7**_

_I was going to make this a oneshot, but I decided it could fit quite nicely into here. Just changed. I originally intended it to be a ridiculous humour chapter, but then some serious tones were added, while some humour remains, there is some important relationship stuff here, possibly the development of a love triangle, which some people may not agree with. If you don't like it, sorry, it's my fic, but I wanted some drama to spice things up. Try and enjoy anyway._

Harry was very tired as he ate his breakfast the next morning. He and Ginny spent all night snogging and petting each other. It took all his inhibitions from literally shagging her brains out.

_Why didn't you do it then? I would have enjoyed it!_

_I know you would!_

Harry sighed, it wasn't like he didn't want to have sex with Ginny, in fact his hormones were literally screaming at him every minute of every day. He often had to hold back from literally jumping her, much to her amusement. She even encouraged the behaviour. He just held back, partly because he wanted the relationship to be special and partly because nothing like this had ever happened before. Before he had Ginny, he had a snog from Cho Chang, which was like kissing a drainpipe, and then he was basically thrown head first into a sexual relationship. Admittedly, he was a little scared.

_Do you have to be so noble Harry?_

_What do you mean?_

_I appreciate you care, but it would be nice if you loosened up a bit. If you're scared, I can ease you into this If you know what I mean. _She looked at him and gave him a seductive smile. Harry was using all his self control not to attack her right there and then.

_Go on then, you know you want to!_

_You're not making this any easier Gin!_

_It's not my job to make things easy._

_I'll give you that._

Harry was distracted from his sex life for a couple of minutes with the arrival of the post. To his surprise, he saw Hedwig flying towards him with the rest of the flock. She landed neatly on the table and held out her leg. She was holding a small package. Curiously, Harry took the package off her leg and let her eat some of his breakfast as a thank you before she flew back to the Owlery. When Harry opened the package, out dropped a small vial of potion and a letter. Harry decided on opening the letter first.

_To our benefactor._

_We have recently got premises for our joke shop and have began setting up and developing a large line of items for the grand opening. We have also heard that you are now dating our beloved sister. The combination of these two means that we are giving you this special potion from our adult range of items. Call it a way of us giving our blessing. _

_Thanks again for our startup loan._

_The Weasley Twins._

_P.S. Please report the effects of the potion to us ASAP, we are considering putting it into production._

At the bottom of the letter, a large W was stamped on the paper. Harry picked up the potion and looked at it. It was filled with a clear liquid and had no label.

_Do you think this is safe to drink Ginny?_

_I dunno, this is Fred and George after all. But they know full well I would kill them if they did anything funny. Plus, you did give them your triwizard winnings, I don't think they would harm you after you did that. I say drink it._

_You sure this isn't some love potion or Veritaserum though?_

_That is painfully unoriginal, not something the twins go for is it?_

_I guess you're right. Here goes nothing._

Harry pulled the stopper and gulped down the potion in one. Nothing happened. He frowned. He knew from the few times he was able to listen in potions class that all potions have an instantaneous effect. But what was it?

He looked at Ginny and was about to ask her mentally, when his eyes locked with hers, she suddenly shuddered, her eyes rolled back in her sockets and she screamed quite loudly, capturing quite a lot of attention from nearby students.

_Ginny, what the hell just happened?_

_I...just...I just..._

_You just what?_

_Orgasmed!_

_What? How?_

_I dunno, I looked into your eyes, and suddenly felt this massive wave of pleasure. It's like your eyes pushed me over the edge._

Harry gulped and looked down, was this the effect of the potion? Could he make girls orgasm just by looking at them? And for how long did the potion last? What if it lasted all day? What if he had to avert eyes with all people for the rest of the day? Did it only work on women? That would be awful if it happened to guys too. He needed a way to test it somehow. But he couldn't subject people to that! First of all, he had to make sure that the orgasm was the actual effect, he had to make sure what happened wasn't just a freak anomaly.

_Ginny, look at me again._

_I don't want that to happen again at the table!_

_It might not! I just need to test it!_

_Fine..._

Harry gulped and met her gaze. Instantly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed again, in obvious ecstasy. Either the potion worked, or she just loved him too much. He needed another tester. An evil thought crossed his mind as his eyes scanned the Slytherin table. To his glee, he saw Pansy Parkinson directly across from him. Perfect.

_Ginny, watch this._

Harry stood up. "Oi Parkinson! How much does Malfoy pay for your services?" he shouted.

Parkinson shot him a death's glare, but he looked back at her. As soon as their eyes met, she shuddered quite violently and moaned in obvious ecstasy. As soon as she stopped moaning, she fainted, much to the surprise of her fellow Slytherins. Harry and Ginny, along with the rest of the hall, cracked up laughing, honestly, although Harry thought the potion was quite dangerous, he couldn't help but find It absolutely hilarious, as long as it didn't happen to guys. To test that, he quickly struck up a conversation with Neville, who was on the other side of the table, also laughing at Parkinson. Their eyes met plenty of times, but nothing happened, much to Harry's relief. He could have fun with this.

_My my, is this the Marauder coming out in my Harry?_

_It could be that, or it could be the fact I don't want to do the twins some disservice. _He was certain his Dad would be clapping him on the back if he knew what was happening, and Harry couldn't wait until he told Sirius and Remus about this when he saw them during the Summer.

To Harry's half shock, Hermione came into the hall for breakfast right at that point. He turned to Ginny.

_Shit, Ginny, what the hell do I do now? Here comes Hermione! _He nearly looked into her eyes, then remembered and decided to occupy himself with the sight of her shoes.

_That could be a problem, then again, I've always told her to loosen up . This could be a good thing._

_But she's like my sister!_

_Believe me Harry, you're much more than that to her._

_But I thought...Ron..._

_She likes Ron, but you're really the only boy she knows that really understands her for who she is, and accepts her too._

_That's a lot to take in..._

_Oh well, quick she's coming over!_

Hermione sat down in the seat next to Harry, looking quite nervous. She obviously hadn't forgotten yesterday where Ginny all but gave her a death threat.

"I want to say sorry guys, I should have been more careful about what I said around others" Hermione finally said.

"I guess I can forgive you." Harry said awkwardly avoiding her gaze. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, I just had an argument with Ronald" Hermione said surprisingly bitter. "He was all for completely abandoning you two, and never speaking to you again Harry."

Ginny flared up "That prick! He's going to get it later!"

"That's why I came down here, he was saying quite a few awful things."

"Merlin, what's gotten in to him?" Harry said, still avoiding her gaze.

"I don't know, Harry, why aren't you looking at me? Have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eye. The moment the contact was made, the effect was instantaneous. Hermione squeaked a little, then gasped, then shuddered a little, before letting out a huge scream of ecstasy that Harry swore made the windows rattle. Every eye in the hall was now on her.

_Apparently, that's never happened to her before_. Ginny sent mentally, Harry was using all his self control to not burst out laughing. He looked up, while avoiding eye contact again. Hermione looked like she was going to faint, but was only just holding herself together.

"What...the hell...was that?" Hermione said, in between deep breaths.

"I believe you just orgasmed my friend" Ginny said quietly as to not let anyone else hear.

"But...why?" Hermione said, she had turned a Weasley shade of red, and looked quite scared. "That's never happened to me before, and I read that you needed...stimulation for that to happen."

Ginny sighed. "Follow me you two, there's too many people in here. Harry, try not to look at any girls." She stood up, grasped Hermione's hand and led her out of the hall. Harry bit back an urge to laugh at the way Hermione wobbled when she walked. He hastily followed them to a broom cupboard of all things.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked, mixed between fear and anger.

"My brothers sent Harry a rather interesting potion this morning from their new joke shop" Ginny said.

Hermione turned on Harry, who was trying his best not to look at either of them. "Harry, why did you drink a potion from the twins? I thought you would have known better than that!" She scolded.

"We thought it wouldn't hurt him due to the fact he gave them their startup loan" Ginny said. At least we were half right, it didn't hurt him, did it?

"So basically what you're saying is, whenever Harry looks at a girl, they..." Hermione trailed off.

"Exactly, so we have a problem" Ginny said. She looked at Harry. "What lessons do you have today?"

"Ginny, it's a Sunday" Hermione said.

"Oh, that makes it easy then, we just hide him in his room until the potion wears off then" Ginny said.

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement before Harry said "Jeez, I forgot! All the living quarters in the school are being redecorated today, remember?" He said, cursing their luck.

"Dammit." Ginny cursed. "What the hell are we going to do then? We can't just let him parade round the school making girls collapse in pleasure can we?". Harry and Hermione blushed at the thought.

"It could be quite funny" Harry said quietly. Both girls turned on him.

"Why the hell would it be funny?" Hermione said "Pleasure like that is meant to be special." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You seemed to be in favour of Parkinson getting it earlier" Harry said, directed at Ginny. Harry could feel her embarrassment.

Harry slumped against the wall. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" he moaned.

Harry felt Ginny wrap him into a hug. "Believe me Harry, what you're doing to us isn't a bad thing"

"I told you I wanted to take the relationship slowly!" Harry said, suddenly getting annoyed."That's going to be difficult if you climax every time I look you in the eye!"

Ginny groaned "Why do you have to be so difficult? We've already done it with each other once! I know you've felt the urges, we've had dates, you bought me that dress! Just give in Harry! I can't take it any more! This bond is eventually going to make me jump you in the middle of the corridor!"

Both Harry and Ginny had completely forgotten Hermione was still there. She coughed, trying not to let her embarrassment show. Both Harry and Ginny jumped apart, blushing.

"I'm sorry Ginny" Harry said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. " I know you want our relationship to be something more, but I'm scared. I haven't felt love like this from another person before. I know I love you Ginny, but to have someone else love me to this extent, while it feels wonderful, also scares me a little. I just wish I had a way of getting over this fear of mine"

Ginny's face softened as she pulled Harry into a hug. "We'll get over it, together."

Hermione looked on, feeling both happy for the couple, but also a little jealous. She knew she had liked Harry for a while, but never acted on anything, because their friendship was so strong. She felt she could be with Ron easier because their friendship wasn't as strong, but Ron could be such a horrible person, and Harry was nothing but nice to her. She sighed a little, knowing that with the bond, her love would never amount to anything. She began to think about the potion, it's effects on her, silently wishing that Harry could properly do that to her. Then she remembered a way to fix the effects.

"Ginny, I have a way to stop the potions effects! We had to brew a general antidote in potions the other day, it's meant to work for most everyday potions, apart from poisons. I kept a vial, I never knew when I might need it"

Ginny broke apart from Harry and a large smile brewed on her face. Harry was also grinning, just looking at the floor. "Where is it?" she asked.

"In my bag, I left it in the common room!" she said.

They exited the broom cupboard together, with Ginny holding Harry's hand. When they reached the portrait hole, Lavender Brown was climbing out of the hole. Harry's breath caught in his throat as they made brief eye contact. She moaned quite loudly and ending up falling out of the portrait hole, where she lay there, shuddering. All three of them fought an urge to laugh as they left her out there. Ginny led Harry to an armchair and he sat down.

"Stay there and look at the ceiling. We'll be right back."

Harry did as he was told, and absorbed himself in the intricate illustrations on the ceiling while Hermione and Ginny rushed over to her bag. Hermione dug into her bag and found a small vial of clear potion. They both rushed back over and gave Harry the vial. He quickly uncorked it and drank the contents.

"Ok" Hermione said "Look at us Harry"

He slowly looked into their eyes. Nothing happened. All three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over" Harry said.

"Me too, though I enjoyed the feeling." Ginny said.

"Me too" Hermione said quietly, blushing as the other two laughed.

"Thanks for the help Hermione" Harry said. "We're going to go."

"OK then, bye" Hermione said brightly.

Harry hooked his arm around Ginny's waist, and they exited Gryffindor tower together, being careful to step over Lavender Brown, who was still lying on the floor, obviously having recently fainted. They made their way back to their room, ready to enjoy their Sunday in each other's company.

_So what do you guys think? The original premise was have every girl in Hogwarts orgasm and it would be funny, but then I decided to make it more serious, spice up the story a bit by adding a love triangle, that may well end up being a problem in the near future. What relationship is without it's troubles after all? Please review. I love it when you guys review :D_


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Author's Note**_

_Right, the last chapter seemed to stir a bit of controversy with the addition of a love triangle. Allow me to explain my decisions here. First of all, most of you seem to think that Harry's going to jump into bed with Hermione during the next chapter. NOT going to happen, hell it might not even happen at all. There are a few reasons I added Hermione. First of all, there are plenty of girls who love Harry . Just ignoring them would be plain stupid. Second of all, I hate Ron as a character so I wish to pwn him. Thirdly, lately I've been unable to decide which I prefer. Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione. Though Harry/Ginny will continue to be the main pairing here, for now, Harry/Hermione will be very one sided and quite rare, as in not totally obvious. The addition allows me to easier create conflict between characters. Though Ginny knows Hermione likes Harry, she doesn't expect her to act on it, so if something does happen, expect fury and arguments. It also broadens my horizon a tiny bit. It could lead to some funny situations where Hermione and Ginny fight over a clueless Harry. It could lead to "Oh shit" scenes where something a character regrets happens. _

_For those who say that a love triangle doesn't fit into a soul bond. Watch me. Harry is the type of guy who really doesn't know a thing about how girls work. He sort of acts along from what he's heard from others. Therefore, when another girl comes along, he could get really confused. He could end up with some conflicting feelings, such as animosity towards Ginny for basically taking his life away from him. The bond could end up a bit like Slytherin's locket, it increases feelings, but all kinds of feelings, including doubts etc. My main point here is the fact that the possibilities are endless, and I plan to make the story as unpredictable as possible. Just writing a "Harry and Ginny bond then live happily ever after" story is boring as all hell, I want some extra characters thrown in, I want action, I want to change the travesty that was book 7. I want all that. So that's what you will get. _

_Also, for those who don't like the fact I don't plan much. I am good at getting ideas from my head into story form. I can't plan for my life, though I'm told to plan my work, my high grades in English without planning in the slightest speak for themselves. I know what I'm doing, please have the good grace to trust me.  
_

_Of course, for the hell of it, I could just make Ginny and Hermione bi :P. I recently read a story that really did multi pairings and harems incredibly well. It also has an action packed story, incredibly detailed writing and somehow makes sex every day in the Harry Potter universe completely natural. It's also got about 540,000 words on it, and slowly going up. That story taught me that as long as you put your mind to it, a fan fiction can be about anything and make perfect sense. That is what I will begin doing starting with chapter 8. The story is also NC-17, and on a different site, so if you're interested, PM me and I will give you a link. _

_I'm sorry if you don't like the addition of Hermione, I promise I will ease into it instead of hurtling in at 100 miles an hour. After all, I have an entire summer to write :P As a thanks for reading and a thanks for waiting for the next chapter, I will give you a preview of what's to come. In a list. Possible spoilers so if you want surprises, look away now._

_**SPOILERS!**_

_Dumbledore will try to keep Harry at the Dursleys._

_Ginny's family won't be happy with the sleeping arrangements, no matter what they've been told (typical Molly Weasley over-protectiveness)_

_SURPRISE ATTACK! BUT FROM WHO?_

_Will the blood wards stay or fail due to marriage?_

_I may be nasty to Ron. A lot._

_Harry finds his personal fortune (but don't worry, he wont suddenly become god in human form. I just like him filthy stinking rich :P)_

_**END SPOILERS!**_

_Thanks for reading so far. I'm happy for all the reviews and I love you all :D_


	9. Hometime

_**Chapter 8**_

_I hope you read my Author's note. It explains where I'm going with this story, what I might do, and even gives some possible spoilers. Please read it, it saves me sending a PM to everyone about what I'm doing with the story. Thanks for the support so far. :)_

Harry sat back in his seat and relaxed. He was finally finished for the summer, and was currently on the Hogwarts Express, heading for a summer with his beautiful bonded girlfriend. Said girlfriend was cuddled on his shoulder, snoozing softly. Hermione was sat across from them, looking quite upset. She and Ron had apparently just had an argument, Ron was criticising her for being friendly to Harry and Ginny and Hermione was defending them. Harry thought it was safe to assume it didn't go very well. He felt concerned for her. She didn't have many friends, preferring instead to keep to people she already knew. Harry thought it was a shame as she was such a nice girl.

Suddenly, he remembered the letter Dumbledore handed him before they left for the train, with instructions to open it then. He fished it from his pocket and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Though you are considered an adult and bonded to Ginny, I regret to inform you that you will in fact have to stay in Privet Drive for a while this summer so the protection I cast on that house will remain. I also regret to inform you it is a risky manoeuvre, as I guess the protection will still remain until you are 17, I unfortunately don't know whether that is 100% correct or not, therefore, I will be stationing Aurors and members of the Order of The Phoenix near the house for your emergency protection. I know you are thinking about what this means for you and Ginny. I have already informed Ginny's parents of this matter, and I'm sure they are willing to come up with a compromise as regards to sleeping arrangements. It should only take a maximum of 2 weeks for the wards to recharge, just long enough for you to regard Privet Drive as your home. If it takes a shorter or a longer time, I will send word via Fawkes. Once that period has expired, I wish for you, Sirius and Ginny to accompany me to Gringotts, where they will inform you about your inheritance now you are bonded to Ginny. _

_Again, I apologise for your continued presence in Privet Drive, but still, I wish you a pleasant summer._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_P.S Sirius has told me to tell you that he has some good news when you next see him._

Harry was nearly shaking with rage. How could Dumbledore do this to him? Why couldn't he live with Sirius? Grimmauld place was under the Fidelius Charm! Harry considered that decent enough protection. Why did he have to live with the Dursleys? Dumbledore knew full well he was bonded to Ginny, and also most likely knew full well that the Weasleys hated the Dursleys for what they did to Harry. What made Harry the angriest though was the fact Dumbledore wasn't even sure the protection was still there! He was basically offering Harry as bait, regardless of the number of people assigned for his protection! Ginny wasn't going to be happy, but for the moment, he let her sleep on.

"Harry, you don't look OK, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concern obvious in her eyes.

Harry sighed and handed her the letter. "Dumbledore." He said simply.

Harry watched her read the letter, her eyes widened in shock as she read. When she finally stopped reading, she looked absolutely furious.

"How could Dumbledore do that to you?" Hermione asked furiously. "He knows all you've been through. Why can't you just stay with Sirius or at The Burrow?"

Harry nodded in agreement "That's exactly what I thought. It really doesn't make sense"

"There must be some reason behind it..." Hermione trailed off, obviously deep in thought. She looked up "Harry, what sort of protection is he on about?"

Harry snorted "Apparently, the house in Privet Drive is protected because my mother sacrificed herself to save me from Voldemort, in order for that protection to stay, I have to go back there every summer"

"Blood wards!" Hermione said, understanding dawning on her. "I read about them. They are literally the most powerful protection to be placed on anything, even more powerful than the Fidelius Charm as it doesn't need a Secret Keeper. As long as those wards remain, anyone who means harm cannot reach the house, no matter what"

"Yipee!" Harry snorted, obviously still not convinced "I'm slightly more protected than at Grimmauld Place because there's no secret keeper! In case your forgetting Hermione, Dumbledore himself is the secret keeper over there. Who the hell is going to force the secret out of Dumbledore?"

"Then he has no excuse!" Hermione said, anger flaring up again. Unfortunately, Ginny woke up at that point.

"Whusgoinon?" She said sleepily, which reminded Harry of Ron

_Don't compare me with Ron please!_

_Sorry._

Hermione looked at her "Harry just got a letter from Dumbledore" she said.

"Letter?" Ginny sat up "I want to see it"

Harry hesitated before handing it to her. He watched her with bated breath, waiting for a reaction. Through the bond, he could feel her fury slowly building, until she was very close to losing her temper when she finished reading.

"We're not happy about it." Harry said quietly.

"NOT HAPPY? OF COURSE WE'RE NOT HAPPY! WHY DOES THAT OLD GREY BUFFOON CONTINUE TO RUIN YOUR LIFE? HE KNOWS WE'RE BONDED! HE KNOWS WHAT THE DURSLEYS DO TO YOU! WHO CARES ABOUT A BIT OF EXTRA PROTECTION? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THE DAMN HEADQUARTERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX WOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTION ENOUGH! YOU HAVE A GODFATHER DON'T YOU? WASN'T THE BURROW PLACED UNDER SIMILAR PROTECTION? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS RUNNING YOUR LIFE? HE HAS NO RIGHT!"

Harry and Hermione just sat and listened, neither wanting to talk. They knew better when it came to Ginny's temper. Finally, Harry bravely broke the silence.

"We thought that too" He said quietly. She looked over at him with fire in her eyes, but saw his expression and calmed a bit. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I got carried away there" Ginny said apologetically.

"We all do it, Gin" Harry said back. "Besides, he said something about your parents and a compromise."

"Hmm, I don't exactly want to stay at that dump for two weeks." Ginny said.

"Neither do I, yet I have to every damn summer" Harry said, slightly hurt.

She obviously felt his hurt and pulled him into a hug "You're right, I'm sorry"

"Oh well, at least we still have the train ride" Hermione said, obviously trying to restart a normal conversation.

"You're right" Harry laughed. "Let's have fun while we can."

Ginny then proceeded to pull a pack of Exploding Snap cards and they proceeded to play for the rest of the journey, deciding to cross the imminent bridge when they came to it.

When they arrived at King's Cross, Harry was instantly pulled into a rib cracking hug by Mrs. Weasley. She looked and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry you have to go back to that awful house, but I promise there have been measures taken to make it a little better for you and Ginny."

"Are you sure... wait, me and Ginny?" Harry asked incredulously.

"We're not exactly happy with the arrangements, and we know her brothers wont be, that's why we haven't told them, but Dumbledore convinced us to let Ginny stay with you. After all, none of this is your fault, in fact, we owe you a debt again for saving Ginny's life."

_Harry, don't take what I'm about to say personally._ Ginny sent mentally.

"Perhaps I don't want to stay at that awful house?" Ginny chipped in from behind Harry.

"Like I said, measures have been taken to make the stay more pleasant for the both of you. Dumbledore said they would be obvious the moment you meet the Dursleys."

"Are you absolutely sure Mum?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well, I trust Dumbledore in any case" Mrs. Weasley said, then hesitated. "I have a message from Sirius Harry" she said, Harry turned to look at her. "He said sorry he isn't here to see you or look after you, it's just he has some important business to take care of. He also told me not to tell you yet as it's a surprise."

Harry grumbled. It must be pretty important if no-one could tell him.

_Don't be grumpy Harry, just let Sirius tell you when he's ready. _Ginny sensed his concern and tried to calm him.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into a hug. "Be a good girl, and I'll see you in 2 weeks. Look after each other" The last part was directed at both of them.

"We will, Mum, do I really have to go there?" Ginny pleaded.

"You want to be with Harry don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course but..." Ginny began.

"Argument lost dear, I'm not happy with this either, but it's only a fortnight. It wont kill you. I'm more worried for the Muggles!" Mrs. Weasley joked.

Harry and Ginny laughed. Mrs. Weasley pulled him both into a hug. "Be good, both of you, I will see you in a fortnight." She then waved and walked away, with Ron in tow, who had ignored the entire exchange.

_Prick. _Ginny thought. _So when are we gonna get these two weeks over with then?_

_I just want to say goodbye to Hermione_. Harry replied.

Harry scanned the now dwindling crowd, until he spotted her with her parents. He tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Have a good summer, I hope to see you at least once" Harry said warmly.

"You can count on that." Hermione said as she let go of Harry and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"See you soon." Ginny said.

They waved and walked away, leaving Hermione with a set of confused parents.

"Friends of yours dear?" her mother asked.

Hermione sighed. "You have no idea." she said simply.

Harry and Ginny made their way through the barrier, and looked for Harry's Aunt and Uncle, whom he was dreading seeing again. Soon, they found them loitering by the car. Harry couldn't help but see they looked a bit dazed and confused. Puzzled, he walked up to them.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon" Harry said nervously.

Uncle Vernon still proceeded to look quite dazed. He didn't say a word before hauling both Harry's and Ginny's trunks into the car. Harry was shocked at the gesture. He had never done that before. Aunt Petunia still looked dazed. She pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Harry without saying a word and proceeded to get into the car. With a confused look at Ginny, he tore the letter open.

_Dear Harry._

_I know I already sent a letter to you, and if you receive this one, it's proof that my little measure to make your summer more pleasant has worked. I have placed your family under a charm that basically makes them like a Muggle robot. They will only perform standard functions, and will listen to what you say. For the rest of the time, they will simply ignore you, allowing you and Ginny to do as you please. You can call this me trying to make up for the fact I'm sending you back to Privet Drive. Other changes for the benefits of you and Ginny will be apparent when you reach the house itself._

_Please enjoy the first two weeks of Summer_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Well, that was odd_. Harry sent.

_God knows why he didn't just tell you in the other letter. He knows he's a good wizard, he doesn't need to prove anything._

_Could just be arrogance. _Harry sent.

Ginny giggled, and opened one of the back doors. Dudley was thankfully absent. She curled up next to Harry in the car and they enjoyed the ride, in each other's company.

It wasn't long before they reached Privet Drive. Again, without a word, Uncle Vernon proceeded to unload the trunks and take them upstairs, one at a time. Harry and Ginny just watched, gobsmacked.

_I could get used to this. _Harry mentally joked. _This might not be as bad as I thought._

Ginny giggled again. _I wonder what changes he's made to the house._

They both walked in, Harry looked in the hallway, lounge and kitchen. Everything was exactly the same as far as Harry could tell. Ginny just looked in awe, apparently she had never been in a Muggle House before.

_You got that right. It's a bit small isn't it?_

_You get used to that part. Want to see upstairs._

Ginny nodded and Harry took her hand, leading her upstairs. Again, there was no change at all. The rooms were in the same place, nothing seemed different, until he opened his bedroom door, where his jaw proceeded to drop, along with Ginny's. The room was huge. Obviously magically expanded, the room was repainted red and gold, with lions, obviously to cater for Gryffindor. In the centre of the room was a king size bed, even bigger than the one they had at Hogwarts, in a door to the left of the room was an en suite bathroom, with a huge shower, bath, toilet and even a miniature Jacuzzi, which Harry found quite funny. In another room, there was also a mini kitchen, complete with fridge, stove and a sink. Harry was impressed. At least this showed Dumbledore repented his mistakes a bit.

_It's the least you deserve Harry. _Ginny said. _It's about time you were treated better. _She glanced over at the bed. _Want to break in the mattress ? _She sent seductively.

Harry grinned back. _I don't see why not._

With both of them grinning like Cheshire cats, they made their way over to the bed, casually casting off their clothing. With a wave of his wand, Harry closed the door.

_I tell you, it's about time Harry had some decent living quarters at the Dursleys. I bet most of you are confused at Mrs. Weasley's supportive reaction. Lets just say Dumbledore had his ways of convincing her too, which may or may not have been a Confundus charm :P I hope you enjoyed this, and believe me, the next chapter should be when thinks get kicked up a notch ;). The stories' gotta be moved along somehow :) Thanks to the fans :D_


	10. The Barbecue

_**Chapter 9**_

_You know, I have yet to hear a thanks for updating without fail every day. I thought I would mention that as I constantly read stories that are top class, then I'm filled with disappointment as they finish too soon and haven't updated them in years. That disappointment is precisely the reason why I pledge to keep this story active. Please enjoy my labour :D_

_Harry's hands were caressing every inch of his bond mate's body, from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes. The moans of pleasure escaping from her were turning him on immensely,_

"_Take me!" she moaned, between gasps of pleasure._

_Harry didn't need telling twice, he opened her folds, and slowly started to slide inside of her..._

_Wake up Harry! _A voice probed his mind.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as he remembered the dream he just had. He already knew Ginny had seen it, probably even shared it.

_You got that right lover boy, and you claim to not want sex at the moment? I believe your mind is telling you otherwise._

_I'm still...scared._

_About what exactly? It's not like I'm going to leave you is it? I love you and you know that, I don't see any problem here. I can guarantee your not even scared, your just trying to be stupidly noble like you always are._

Harry tried to think of a counter argument, but failed. She was right, there was really nothing holding him back from sex, he was just trying to be noble again. What was the point of being noble when the girl is consenting?

_Finally, you're seeing things the way I do! _Her hands wandered over to the considerable bulge in his shorts. She caressed it gently with the tips of her fingers, causing Harry to gasp. What was he trying to prove? He needed this!

Hedwig flew through the window, dropped a letter on the bed, and landed on top of her cage, hooting proudly, distracting Harry and Ginny from their lovemaking. Ginny groaned as Harry got off the bed to pick the letter up.

_You need to be punished for stopping that. I almost had you! You owe me make up sex and a foot massage!_

Harry sighed as he tore open the letter. His eyes lit up as he discovered who it was from.

_Dear Harry._

_Since yesterday, my parents have been pestering me about you and Ginny saying goodbye at the train station. They say they are dying to meet such good friends of mine and have invited you round to my house for a barbecue this afternoon. I hope the Order and your relatives will let you both come over, as I think they are silly without friends over. Send Hedwig back with your reply and my dad will pick you up by car this afternoon at four._

_Say hi to Ginny for me!_

_With all my love._

_Hermione._

_P.S We have a pool, so bring some swimwear._

Harry finished reading. He had to admit, the idea of a barbecue sounded attractive. An ordinary afternoon with his best friend and his beautiful girlfriend. Now he just had to convince the Order to let him go. There were supposed to be Aurors stationed around the area. He could probably ask them.

_What's the letter about? _Ginny sent, Harry knew full well she could have read his thoughts.

_That wouldn't be as much fun_

_Hermione is asking us to go round her house for a barbecue._

_What's a barbecue?_

_Outdoor meal where the food is grilled._

_Ooh! Sounds like fun! Lets go!_

_We have to tell the Order we're going first, they might get shirty._

_Just send a letter or something, they can't stop you from seeing friends._

Harry knew full well that's exactly what Dumbledore did last year.

_Don't be so negative!_

_Fine, I'll send a letter. Happy now?_

_Not quite, you still need to be punished._

Harry looked at her and she had a devilish grin in her eyes.

_What do you want first?_

_I like the sound of an early morning massage._

Harry sighed as he walked over to where she was sat and she propped her feet into his lap and started rubbing. She sighed with pleasure.

_It's what you get for stopping our lovemaking. _She sent cheekily.

About an hour later, they emerged from their room and went downstairs to see about breakfast. Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin were all sitting at the table, robotically eating their food. They didn't even notice Harry and Ginny's presence.

"Umm, I was wondering if it was OK if we could have some breakfast?" Harry said, extremely nervous.

Without a word, Aunt Petunia got up from her chair and instantly started cooking without a word.

_I'm not sure if this is an improvement or not._

_At least they let us do what we like, and they aren't treating you like crap, are they?_

_I guess you're right._

When they had both finished their breakfast, Harry and Ginny both went back upstairs. Ginny instantly shed her clothes and took a shower, while Harry quickly wrote a reply to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione._

_We would love to come, tell your dad we will see him at four at the end of Privet Drive because I don't know whether or not he will be able to get through the wards on the house. I don't care about what the Order thinks, we have our own lives, and my family is nothing to worry about. I will send a letter to Dumbledore though, just to notify him of where we're going. I am looking forward to seeing you._

_Ginny says Hi back._

_Love from,_

_Harry._

He put the letter in an envelope, picked up another piece of parchment and began sending a letter to Dumbledore.

_To Dumbledore,_

_Hermione is asking me round her house for a barbecue today. I know this might be wrong, but I've already got transport and if you don't approve of where we're going, just send your Aurors to track us. I want to make the summer as ordinary as possible, so I hope you agree with my decision to go to Hermione's._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. Thank you for the measures you took on my family and the house. It is much appreciated by both of us._

He put the second letter in an envelope, he gave the first letter to Hedwig, who was more than happy to make a delivery.

"Take this to Hermione, girl" Harry said affectionately.

Hedwig hooted, nipped Harry's finger affectionately and took off out the window. Harry watched her go. He knew there was no way that Hedwig would be able to deliver a letter to Scotland in such a short time, so he decided to try something, reminded by one of Dumbledore's letters the day before.

"Fawkes" Harry shouted.

To his surprise, in a burst of flames, Fawkes appeared and perched on the desk. He looked at Harry expectantly.

"Could you deliver this letter to Professor Dumbledore for me?" Harry asked, placing the letter in Fawkes' beak. Instantly, Fawkes vanished in another swirl of flames.

At that moment, Ginny emerged from the bathroom, not even bothering to cover herself as she dried her body with a towel. She saw Harry staring and moved the towel up and down her body as slowly as she could, in an erotic manner. Harry filled with lust.

_Down boy! _Ginny sent, referring to Harry's arousal. _It's just a shower._

_Not when you're concerned._

_Good point. I've sent letters to Hermione and Dumbledore. I'm going to take a shower, I'm expecting a reply from Dumbledore via Fawkes, so shout me when it arrives, OK?_

_Gotcha._

Harry went into the bathroom and closed the door. As he took his clothes off, he couldn't help but admire the changes. He now had a bath, a shower and a Jacuzzi, that was just awesome! He clouded his thoughts as he washed himself under the hot spray. It was Ginny's birthday just after his. She needed a gift, a really good gift. She needed something that showed how much he loved her, and he needed a way of buying it without her knowing. He remembered the hissy fit she pulled when he bought her the red dress, she didn't like not being with him. Harry stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with a second towel. The bathroom was well stocked. He walked up to the sink, and opened the medicine cabinet. It was stocked with necessities, like toothpaste, deodorant and even aftershave and brands of perfume. He had to be grateful to Dumbledore, at least this showed he cared a little.

Harry emerged from the bathroom, and saw Ginny lying on the bed, in shorts and a t-shirt. She was barefoot, but Harry looked to the right and saw her flip flops by the door.

_I gave you a show, why don't I get one? _Ginny mentally pouted as she looked pointedly at Harry's waist, with a towel wrapped securely round it.

_I'm not into foreplay I'm afraid, and I don't enjoy torture._

_You're assuming I like what I see._

_I know you like what you see._

_You know me too well!_

_The same could be said for you!_

_True. _

Harry did drop the towel though, which Ginny laughed at as he searched for suitable summer clothes from his trunk. He pulled out a pair of swimshorts, which he pulled on first while he grabbed a t-shirt and some socks. Then it would be easy for him to get changed later. He grabbed a rucksack, and put some spare shorts and some underwear in it for when he finished swimming.

_You got a swimsuit on under there?_

_Sure have, but you're not seeing it yet, it's a surprise._

_Something tells me it's not something Mrs. Weasley would approve of._

_Oh she approved of it, I just shrunk it a bit so it was a little better._

_Naughty girl, there's something that tells me it will be worth the wait._

_You know it handsome._

Harry laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. For the second time that morning, they were distracted by the post. Fawkes flamed in again and dropped Dumbledore's reply before instantly flaming out again.

_Every damn time something interesting happens! My feet are going to feel great if this keeps happening!_

Harry ignored Ginny's reply and tore the letter open, steeling himself for the worst.

_Dear Harry._

_Though I don't think it's the smartest thing for you and Ginny to be leaving the house, I don't control your life so therefore, I am allowing the two of you to go to Miss. Granger's House. There will be Order members on standby at her address when you get there, so there should be no problem with protection._

_Hope you are both well._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad Dumbledore had let them go, and as long as the Order members weren't in the Granger's back garden, he could live with the protection.

_Dumbledore gives his permission. _He mentally told Ginny.

_Excellent, that makes everything easier. _As she propped her feet on his lap again. Harry sighed, soon he would have sore hands.

_Not if you stop getting mail_.

_Be quiet cheeky._

Soon, it was four in the afternoon, and Harry and Ginny were waiting patiently at the end of Privet Drive, Harry was sat on the sign and Ginny was sat in his lap, not caring that the sign was beginning to hurt his backside, and with his wand in his shorts pocket, it made it even more uncomforable, though her backside certainly made him excited.

_I love it when you think like that._

_Like what?_

_Dirty thoughts._

_Ah, I see, I must think more of those then!_

_Agreed._

A silver Mercedes parked up right outside the house and the driver beeped the horn. As Harry and Ginny approached it, the driver unwound the window and smiled at them both.

"You two must be Harry and Ginny, come on, lets go!" He said warmly.

Harry opened the back door and allowed Ginny to get in before climbing in himself.

"We're really grateful for having us, sir" Harry said politely.

"Let's not have any of this 'sir' nonsense! I'm Tom, Tom Granger" he said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "How far is your house?"

"It's only about a 20 minute drive. I guess it's lucky we live so close! I didn't fancy a huge drive."

"Fair enough" Harry said, and he sat back and relaxed in his seat, conversing with Ginny and Tom.

Soon, they reached Hermione's house. It was quite unremarkable, only slightly bigger than Privet Drive. Harry and Ginny stepped out. Tom followed them.

"Hermione and my wife should be out back, feel free to say hello" Tom said warmly.

Harry and Ginny nervously opened the front door and stepped through the house, finding the back door in the kitchen. Hermione and her mother were setting plates onto a table. They looked up at the sound of the door opening. Hermione squealed and ran up to her two friends. She first embraced Harry in a rib cracking hug that would put Mrs. Weasley to shame, and proceeded to do the same to Ginny. Harry then took the opportunity to look at Hermione. He had to admit she looked good. She was dressed in a silver bikini that actually suited her quite well and her hair was wet due to swimming.

_Stop looking pervert. _

_She's my friend. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?_

_You're all mine. Nah, just kidding. Look all you want._

Surprisingly, Harry didn't after that. Hermione's mum walked over and greeted the two guests.

"Hey there" She said warmly. "My name's Heather and I'm really glad you two could come over today"

"We're happy for you to have us" Ginny said.

"Anyway, we're going to prepare the food, you lot go have fun in the pool" she shooed them away. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked over to the pool and Harry and Ginny proceeded to change.

"Don't worry" Harry said, amused at the expression on Hermione's face "We're already prepared" Hermione went red for a moment and muttered something Harry couldn't hear.

_Look over here handsome_. Ginny said mentally.

Harry looked at her and his jaw dropped. The bikini Ginny was wearing was absolutely stunning. It was only a plain white material, but that showed off her red hair well. It was also quite skimpy, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She smirked at him, revelling in the power she held over him. Hermione sidled over to her and whispered. "I wish I had that much power over guys"

Ginny grinned again "Don't worry, you'll get it some day" she whispered back. They then proceeded to climb into the pool. Harry removed his glasses, and instantly regretted it as everything went blurry, which meant he couldn't see the girls.

_Maybe it's better that way, pervert _Ginny mentally teased. Harry was about to reply when he was dunked by Hermione. As he emerged from the water spluttering, both girls were cracking up laughing at him.

"You're not funny!" He shouted at them both.

"You know we are sweetie" Ginny teased. She screamed as Harry promptly waded over and tackled her into the water. She swallowed too much water and emerged coughing.

"No fair!" She pouted.

"You don't like it when the boot is on the other foot, do you?" Harry teased.

Ginny folded her arms and turned away from him, pretending to be cross. Harry replied in kind by dunking her.

"You really shouldn't turn your back on someone" Harry criticised.

Ginny growled and looked at Hermione, who nodded. Both girls grabbed Harry and tackled him into the water. As they all emerged laughing, Hermione's parents looked on with amusement.

"It's nice to see Hermione has such good friends" Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm glad for her" Mr. Granger agreed.

"You know, it's obvious she likes that Harry" Mrs. Granger said.

"Hmm, not sure I like that" Mr. Granger said.

"Don't worry, he's dating that Ginny" Mrs. Granger assured.

After a wonderful dinner, and a little more time in the pool, it was soon time for Harry and Ginny to head back, though it was about 9 o clock. Hermione had a quick idea. She turned towards her parents.

"Mum, Dad, do you think Harry and Ginny could stay the night? I could lend Ginny some pyjamas and Harry could use his shirt or something." Harry and Ginny faced her in surprise. This was quite unexpected. Her parents seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"We do have some spare sleeping bags for when we go camping, and it is quite late, so I guess it would be OK " Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione hugged her Mum in delight. Harry smiled at her, this was obviously a big thing for Hermione, having friends over. He felt a rush of affection for her.

All of a sudden, a huge _crack _sounded in the street in front of the house. Harry grumbled. The Order wasn't exactly keeping a low profile. He smirked as he thought of Tonks, slipping up or something. He opened the front door, and prepared to scold the member of the Order, then his face fell. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the street in front of him, smirking evilly at his facial expression. She raised her wand.

"Hello Potty, I think it's time we finished what we started in the Department of Mysteries, don't you?" and she laughed.

_He he, I'm so mean with the cliffhanger and stuff. I was originally going to send Hermione to the Dursleys and then the wards would fail, but this makes much more logical sense due to the type of people I imagine Hermione's parents to be. Speaking of, their names are modelled after the actors that play them in the Chamber of Secrets for the five seconds they appear on screen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is going to be fighty fighty. I needed some action :D_


	11. The Attack and the Aftermath

_**Chapter 10**_

_Hey, sorry for not updating yesterday. It was due to circumstances not under my control and I'm sorely tempted not to update today either, but I owe you the chapter, especially after a Cliffhanger. So I will deliver :D_

_All of a sudden, a huge crack sounded in the street in front of the house. Harry grumbled. The Order wasn't exactly keeping a low profile. He smirked as he thought of Tonks, slipping up or something. He opened the front door, and prepared to scold the member of the Order, then his face fell. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the street in front of him, smirking evilly at his facial expression. She raised her wand._

"_Hello Potty, I think it's time we finished what we started in the Department of Mysteries, don't you?" and she laughed._

Bellatrix stopped laughing and waved her wand. Mutliple _cracks _sounded at the same time as Death Eater after Death Eater apparated into the street and they stood behind her.

Harry stood in front of Ginny and Hermione in a protective stance.

"How the hell did you find me here?" He shouted.

"We know roughly where your house is Potty" Bellatrix cackled "When you left, we simply followed you. You should have been more careful"

Harry growled at her, and pulled his wand out of his shorts, infinitely thankful he thought of bringing it.

"_Stupefy!" _He shouted and the red bolt of light soared directly into the path of the Death Eaters. With another wave of his wand, the door to the house shut and locked. He turned to Ginny, Hermione and her parents. They all looked terrified.

"I've charmed the door lock so it can't be opened with _alohomora. That_ wont hold them long, we need to think of something. Right, Hermione, take your parents upstairs, barricade them in a room and come down, make sure you have your wand." He said calmly, hoping that his calm would calm the others.

Hermione nodded, and motioned for her parents to follow her up the stairs. He turned to Ginny.

"Have you got your wand?" He asked, forgetting about the bond. She nodded.

"I need you to lock the back door for me. Our only advantage is we're in a house, it's an enclosed space, making it tougher to get in and fool their attempts. We need to hold them off until the Order arrives. So much for a competent guard. I need to warn Dumbledore."

He looked around and saw a notepad and a pen in front of the door. He quickly scribbled a message to Dumbledore.

_We've been ambushed. Need backup NOW. _

_Harry._

"FAWKES!" Harry bellowed.

In a swirl of flames, Fawkes appeared before them. Harry placed the paper in his beak.

"Take this to Dumbledore. It's urgent" Harry said.

Fawkes seemed to nod and vanished in another swirl of flames.

"_Expulso!" _Harry heard from outside. Quickly, he jumped to the side as the door exploded. He raised his wand, ready for the imminent attack.

Two masked Death Eaters walked through the door, as expected. Harry stunned them both and watched them crumple. He allowed himself a bit of time to chuckle, they really hadn't thought things through. He remembered Hermione and shouted up the stairs.

"Hermione, are you done yet? You need to get down here!"

As if on cue, she bounded down the stairs and ran into the lounge where Harry was. She stood next to him, wand raised.

"We need to move to the back door, we have a better chance of winning if we stick together" Harry commanded, sounding much more confident than he felt. Hermione nodded in agreement and they rushed through to the kitchen, where Ginny was standing by the door with her wand at the ready. She saw them, gasped and threw herself into Harry's arms.

"I heard the door explode, and I didn't know what happened. Thank god you're OK!" she said in relief. Harry hugged her back quickly but then quickly freed himself to free his wand arm.

"_Stupefy!" _He heard from the lounge. Instinctively, Harry threw up a shield, and the spell bounced harmlessly off. He pushed himself in front of Ginny and Hermione, as Bellatrix walked into the room, followed by more Death Eaters.

"Silly boy, do you really think you can fight us off? It's too bad my master was too busy elsewhere, he would have loved to see you again." Bellatrix taunted.

"I'm sure he would. Now are you going to carry on talking, or are you going to fight me?" Harry said arrogantly.

Bellatrix's evil smile turned into a snarl as she raised her wand. Somehow he knew the spell before she called it.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _She screamed.

Acting on pure instinct, Harry pushed Hermione and Ginny out of the way as the spell rocketed towards them. It collided with the window, throwing glass everywhere.

"_Expulso!" _A voice from outside sounded. Harry filled with dread as the back door was blown off it's hinges. There were five Death Eaters standing there by the back door. They were screwed. They were surrounded, the Order still hadn't arrived. He was going to die in his best friend's kitchen. He reached behind him and took their hands. He wanted some comfort. He turned towards them.

"Ginny, I love you" he said, putting as much emotion into his voice as he could.

"I love you too Harry" she said, her eyes watering. He turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you were like the sister I never had" Harry said.

Hermione simply nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

At that moment, Bellatrix walked through the door, and spotted them helpless in the corner and she cackled loudly.

"Aww look, the Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood all backed into a corner, scared like the rats you are. Once my master has heard of my deeds, he will reward me beyond all comprehension!"

Harry said nothing, he simply held his head up in defiance, staring directly into Bellatrix's cold excuses for eyes. She laughed again.

"It was nice knowing you Potty" she said and she raised her wand, he saw the lips move, he braced himself...

With a huge_ crack, _Sirius Black appeared directly in front of where Harry stood.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He shouted and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. She snarled at him and proceeded to vanish.

One by one, members of the Order were appearing in front of them, in a rather similar display to the Department of Mysteries, Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley. All of them took positions in the kitchen, daring the Death Eaters to come closer. Harry released Ginny and Hermione and all three of them raised their wands, feeling much more confident.

Using a Blasting Curse, Mad Eye bowled the Death Eaters in the lounge over like Bowling pins, while Tonks Lupin and Kingsley effortlessly stunned those in the garden. Soon, they began cleaning up, putting the Death Eaters under full Body Bind curses, ready to deport them to Azkaban. Harry was relieved, he was literally seconds away from death, and he was saved.

_Yes, you always seem to wriggle yourself out of tight situations don't you? _Ginny mentally teased.

With a gasp, Harry remembered about the bond. Would it have worked a second time? He was holding Hermione's hand too, did that mean she would bond with him as well as Ginny?

_You think too much, though it is interesting. Should we ask Dumbledore?_

_Hmm, maybe._

Sirius walked over to the three of them, having finished the cleanup. Harry ran up and hugged his godfather, ever thankful for saving his life.

"Thanks Sirius, you really saved us there."

"Yeah, I did didn't I? Still, I would have expected you to take care of such a simple threat" Sirius replied.

"Always the modest one aren't you?" Harry laughed.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "You know it!"

Harry looked around. The other Order members weren't present.

"Hey, Sirius, where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they're properly warding the house. It's Dumbledore's orders. Those wards should stop a repeat attack. He's even thinking of putting this house under the Fidelius Charm."

"That might be a good idea, I couldn't stand the thought of Hermione being attacked again, knowing it was because of me." Harry admitted.

Hermione blushed at his words. Ginny saw this and clouded her thoughts before whispering.

"You really like him don't you? I bet you wish I would share."

This made Hermione blush even more and Ginny laughed. Harry turned towards them.

"What are you two giggling at?" He asked.

"Nothing!" They both said together. He turned round again, then remembered what Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had told him.

"Hey Sirius, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley mentioned something about you having something to tell me." Harry said. Sirius' face lit up at those words and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I clean forgot about that. I'm not quite sure how to say this but... I'm a free man!" He shouted the last few words with glee.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were overjoyed with the news. They all took in turns hugging Sirius.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore took me in for a trial, after convincing the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour, about my innocence. They tested me with Veritaserum and took my memorys from me to test with a Pensieve. Safe to say, the evidence was overwhelming, and I was cleared of all charges and officially pardoned by the Ministry! There was an article said to be written in the Prophet, I just don't know when it's coming out."

Harry was positively overjoyed. That meant he could live with Sirius, and actually have a normal life with a real guardian. He paused for a moment, if Sirius was free, then why did he have to go back to Privet Drive. He relayed his concerns to Sirius.

"Oh, that." Sirius laughed. "I actually had a big disagreement with Dumbledore over that one. Eventually, I realised that the protection there is even more powerful than the wards I have up at Grimmauld Place, including the Fidelius Charm. I think the protection there will be useful, at least as a backup if we need it."

"Oh, OK, fair enough. Does that mean I can live with you in two weeks?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius laughed "You got it, kiddo."

Harry asked again "And Ginny too?"

Sirius' face fell "Ah, about that..." he began. After seeing the look on Harry and Ginny's faces, he burst out laughing.

"Of course it's OK! I'm not going to separate you two!" Harry's face lit up again.

"What if I wanted other friends to stay..." Harry stated pointedly at Hermione, making her blush again. Sirius waved his concerns away.

"Harry, the house has 12 bedrooms at my last count. I could house the entire Weasley family without them sharing!" He boomed.

At that moment, Mad Eye stomped through the door.

"I've put the strongest wards I can on this house without a Fidelius Charm. Should stop Death Eater s getting in for up to 100 yards around." He grumbled.

"Excellent." Sirius replied. "So what are we going to do with these three?"

"It might be for best if all three of them stay at Privet Drive for a while" Mad Eye replied.

Hermione spoke for the first time. "But... what about my parents? And my house is badly damaged." she said.

Sirius waved his wand and the room started to repair itself.

Mad Eye answered her question. "Don't worry about that. I've modified their memories. As far as they're concerned, you went straight to the Burrow from Hogwarts, because they were busy at work. They will have no recollection of the events."

Hermione nodded her thanks. Sirius turned to the three of them.

"Ready to go then?" He asked.

The three of them nodded. They walked outside where Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley were waiting. Harry smiled in greeting. Sirius made a motion to grab his arm. He obliged, while Ginny grabbed Tonks' arm and Hermione had Lupin's. Harry felt Sirius turn on the spot. Then everything went black; he was being pressed very hard in all directions, it felt like being pushed through a thin rubber tube. He couldn't breathe, and then-

He took huge great lungfuls of air. He was standing outside Privet Drive, still holding onto Sirius' arm. All the others appeared with him. Ginny and Hermione looked as uncomfortable as he did with the new sensation. He then realised he had just Apparated.

"You alright Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine" Harry said. "Stick me on a broom any day though"

Sirius laughed at how uncomfortable he was. Harry let go of his arm as they all strolled along the road towards 4 Privet Drive. As soon as they reached the door. Harry turned towards the members of the Order.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate what you did today" He said.

"No problem Potter" Moody said "Just remember. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He suddenly shouted, but Harry was ready. Moody looked impressed.

Sirius embraced Harry one more time.

"Be safe" He said simply. Harry smiled in return and without another word, the Order walked up the street and vanished.

As quietly as they could, they opened the door and headed up to Harry and Ginny's bedroom. They all kicked off their shoes and left them by the door. Hermione gasped at how it had been modified by Dumbledore. She then remembered something.

"Um... sorry to be a pain, but I'm going to need stuff if I'm sleeping here aren't I?" She asked awkwardly.

"It's alright, you can use some of my clothes." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at her, then remembered something else.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

Harry smacked a hand against his forehead. He had completely forgotten to ask the Order about that.

_Can't she sleep with us? _Ginny mentally asked.

_But...we have to touch when we sleep. _Harry objected.

_Then we do head to tail then. _Ginny said simply.

Harry wanted to argue, but couldn't think of a counter argument, so he nodded in agreement, much to the confusion of Hermione. Ginny spoke up.

"We're going to share a bed" she said, and before Hermione could object. "Don't worry, you will sleep at the other end of the bed"

Hermione nodded, blushing at the thought of being in the same bed as Harry. Without another word, Harry went into the bathroom to change, while Hermione and Ginny changed in the main room. As he emerged in his boxers, he found both of them conversing, with Hermione having taken one of Harry's pillows, and was lying on the other end of the bed to Ginny. They looked over and Hermione blushed again at Harry's state of undress. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"We will ask the Order to get you a bed tomorrow" Harry said quietly. Hermione simply nodded at his words before he climbed into bed himself. He spooned himself up to Ginny, she relaxed at his touch and was instantly asleep. Harry couldn't sleep though, much as he wanted to. He was still shaken at the fact he was so close to death, and couldn't save Ginny and Hermione without help. What kind of friend was he?

Hermione prodded Harry's chest with her foot. "Harry" she whispered, not wanting to wake Ginny.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Thanks for today, you saved me" she said.

"No, the Order saved you, I just stood in front of you so I would die first" he replied.

"No, you did save us, you tried, you did your best, and that's the most I can ask for. You also saved me from being lonely, I was facing another summer alone for a while, and now I'm here with you. I'm happy"

Harry felt a rush of affection. "We'll get you another bed tomorrow, I'm glad you're here too"

"Actually, I kinda like it like this" Hermione admitted, and if it wasn't so dark, he knew she would be blushing.

"Ok then, Goodnight" Harry said simply. He closed his eyes, suddenly much more relaxed. He was in the company and physical contact of the two people he cared about more than anyone else in the world. Hermione's words reassured him greatly, and he was instantly asleep.

_Aww, cute moment, dontcha think? I thought, we need some fights and we need some fluff. Since they both begin with 'f', I thought they would go well together. I bet a lot of you were expecting Harry and Hermione to bond in this chapter or something similar, but I decided to hold something like that off, a sudden attack in the middle of the night didn't seem right, and it seemed far too early, since I only really just introduced Hermione into the "fray" as it were. It needs more time. Thanks for reading and review, now, before I stop you from being able to conceive children. :D_


	12. The Teasing and a Plan

_**Chapter 11**_

_Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was dragged to a last minute night out with mates as I was writing the chapter. I had just finished the first chapter for a little Harry/Gabrielle fic I have decided to write after holding it off for a while. For some reason, I'm becoming much more accepting of Harry Potter pairings. It's probably to do with all these Harem fics I've been reading. I still hate all Draco pairings though. Oh, and by the way, if you have time, re read this story, and find something I mention a lot. It gives a clue to my personality. I thought it would be a little fun. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy :D_

Harry woke up completely content. He hadn't felt this content since he first slept in the same bed as Ginny. Briefly, he wondered why when he saw Hermione sleeping peacefully at the other end of the bed with a small smile on her face. The events of the day before came flooding back to him. He felt a mix of the best fun he had ever, followed by a huge amount of fear, then joy at the fact Sirius had been pardoned, and finally contentment as he fell asleep the night before. He was wondering why he wasn't still exhausted. He had his arms wrapped around Ginny, and he had contact with Hermione's legs. It was like the three of them completed each other, and he could easily have lied like this for days, weeks even. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and it displayed 10:00. He sighed. He had better get the girls up. They had all slept long enough. He groaned as he tried to move his arms, which were locked in Ginny's embrace. He shook her slightly. She moaned a bit, but that allowed him to loosen his arms, so he managed to get up. To his immense embarrassment, he had quite the large morning woody. He thanked Merlin the girls, especially Hermione, couldn't see that. It would be humiliating to say the least, and Hermione was just a friend, she couldn't see that.

"Morning you" A dreaded voice sounded from behind him.

Hermione was sat up, looking into his eyes with a sleepy look on her face. Harry froze and tried his best to casually cover himself, but she wasn't fooled. She stared pointedly at his groin area.

"And good morning you" she said, giggling at his groin. Harry squeaked and ran into the bathroom, securely locking the door behind him. That wasn't like Hermione. She would usually cover her eyes, or blush, or look away. Preferably the former and the latter. But today, she wasn't even trying to look away. It might have been Harry's imagination, but did she look...hungry? That was a problem. Hermione was like his sister, and he was bonded with Ginny. He couldn't act like that around her!

_Oh, stop worrying you, we're girls, curiosity gets the better of us. _A voice giggled inside his head. Harry gulped. Ginny was awake too.

_Umm... but I like my privacy._

_So you said to me, and look what we ended up doing the next day._

Harry blushed and Ginny laughed inside his head. She was enjoying his torture immensely. It was like a sort of game for her.

_You bet. You wont believe how much fun it is torturing you. You can be so uptight! Most guys would die to have two witches after them._

_But...Hermione isn't after me._

_You wanna bet?_

Harry gulped at that revelation. His head was spinning. Hermione couldn't like him...she liked Ron...

_Correction, she did like Ron, then Ron acted like a total prick and she realised how nice you always were to her._

_But...she's like my sister..._

_Then keep her like a sister, it just might relax you a bit to know the truth._

_Aren't you jealous?_

_No actually. I love you so much, and I can see everything through the bond, so I'm not worried at all. Hell, as long as I'm there...I would share you._

Harry's jaw dropped. Did she even know what she was saying?

_Yes, I do. Now hurry up, take a shower and stop being such a baby and get out here._

Harry sighed in defeat. Ginny was so headstrong. That's probably why he loved her so much.

_I love you too sweetie._

Harry grinned and clouded his thoughts temporarily. Ginny could describe his shower to Hermione, and he certainly didn't need that. He quickly showered, and wrapped securely in a towel, he walked into the bedroom, where Hermione and Ginny were gossiping. They stopped when he entered the room. He stared suspiciously at the pair.

"So, what do you girls want to do today?" he asked.

Ginny looked outside "It's a beautiful day, I was hoping we could go outside and sunbathe?"

If Harry's Aunt and Uncle were normal, he would have said no in a heartbeat, but due to Dumbledore's charm, it should be fine. He shrugged at the two.

"You're the guests, so I don't see why not". He said.

Ginny and Hermione both looked excited. They rushed into the bathroom together, both of them holding bags.

"We'll be out in a minute" Ginny said as she closed the door, then she clouded her thoughts. Harry gulped again. The clouding of the thoughts certainly wasn't a good sign.

Resigned, Harry changed into a pair of swim shorts and waited for the two to exit. He heard the shower running and some giggling, but nothing out of the ordinary.

After a while, he heard the lock on the bathroom door click and it opened. Harry's jaw dropped. Both girls were wearing the swimsuits they were wearing the day before, along with a pair of flip flops. But, Hermione had shrunk her swimsuit down to a ridiculously small size, and Harry could have sworn Ginny's was shrunk even more. What were they trying to do, kill him?

_You know it, handsome._

Harry sighed as both girls walked slowly over to him. They were both having the same effect on Harry as the average Veela, and he suddenly felt the room going really hot, as he stared absolutely everywhere except the girls.

"What's wrong Harry" Ginny cooed. "They're only swimsuits." Hermione laughed along with her words.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Sorry to say this, but what's gotten into you? I mean, you're usually more...reserved."

Hermione giggled. "I decided to bring myself out of my shell a bit. I mean, I'm 16, I'm a girl, it's summer, I decided to have a bit of fun."

Harry couldn't argue with that logic. "So...we're going to go outside then?"

Both Ginny and Hermione giggled. "What about breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Harry clean forgot due to distractions and even if they were robots, he couldn't let his family see Ginny and Hermione like this. He was sorely tempted to put a muggle repelling charm on the back door when they went out.

"Right, I'll go get some breakfast and bring it up here then" Harry said. He dashed downstairs, to find three plates already there and he took them upstairs, along with cutlery. They ate quickly, in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Harry put the plates on his desk and they trooped outside. Harry cast a silencing charm, and locked the door so they could have some privacy. He conjured a towel for each of them and they all laid down, relishing the surprising heat. Both Hermione and Ginny were lying on their fronts, reading books, with their legs dangling in the air. Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, do you think you could rub suntan lotion on my back?" She asked innocently.

Harry swore he heard Hermione giggle before she replied. "OK Ginny."

Harry sat and watched as Hermione grabbed a bottle and walked over to Ginny and knelt down. She poured a little onto her hand and started rubbing all over her back. Ginny moaned.

"That's it...a little lower...just the spot. Oooh, hang on." Harry nearly exploded as Ginny reached behind her back and undid the bow of her bikini, letting the loose cords dangle down her back. If Harry coughed, he could swear steam would be rushing out of his mouth. Hermione and Ginny giggled at his discomfort as Hermione continued to rub Ginny's bare back with suntan lotion. Harry watched mesmerised, seeing Ginny lying face down on a blanket, obviously enjoying the application of the suntan lotion with her breasts all but exposed to him. Harry grumbled, trying his best to hide his obvious stiffy, and laid back down on the grass, trying his best not to look. Unfortunately, Ginny also made this difficult by moaning and instructing Hermione much louder.

"Could you do my legs now Hermione?" Harry heard Ginny ask. He heard the squeezing of the lotion bottle, so he knew Hermione obliged. Again, he was submitted to sounds of torture.

"Be careful Hermione, that's a bit high! Remember not to miss any spots! Remember to get my feet too!" Harry heard a slap as Ginny's flip flops fell to the ground.

Harry had reached the end of his tether. The girls were teasing him too much. Any more and he would drag Ginny inside the house and do god knows what, or he would go inside and take himself in hand. He stood up.

"What are you girls trying to achieve with this teasing?" Harry grumbled. Hermione and Ginny looked at him with puppy dog eyes, obviously trying to fool him by saying that wasn't their intention.

"Why would we ever do that?" Ginny asked, with a hint of what Harry thought was sarcasm.

"Yeah, what's wrong with rubbing suntan lotion on friends? Do you want Ginny to burn?"

"Believe me, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just the teasing is..."

"Is what?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry desperately wanted to say "turning me on immensely" or "making me extremely horny" but he wanted to watch his mouth in front of Hermione. Ginny's blush showed that she had already read his thoughts.

"...distracting" He finally said.

Hermione and Ginny both giggled. Ginny refastened her bikini top and slipped her feet back into her shoes, while Hermione put the lid on the lotion bottle.

"To be honest Harry, us coming out here was a ploy to begin with. We wanted to show you that we like our bodies being appreciated. There's no need to feel ashamed of looking at us. Looking at us is the best compliment we can ask for, as us girls do take immense pride in our personal appearances." Ginny said. "In shorter terms. Loosen up a bit!"

Harry felt himself blush again as he gathered his towel and went back into the house without another word. Ginny leant towards Hermione.

"I think we taught him a thing or two" She said.

"I reckon he'll remember this for a while" Hermione replied.

Ginny clouded her thoughts before proceeding.

"I have a real question to ask you" Ginny began nervously.

"Go on" Hermione replied.

"You know me and Harry are soul bonded, and we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not saying I don't like what you're doing. In fact I'm quite open minded. But why are you trying to flirt like that with him when he already has a commitment?"

Hermione's face fell. "I really want him to see me as something other than a really good friend or a sister. It's been driving me mad the last few years, hanging out with guys who have barely noticed I'm a girl. Especially when you fancy the pants off of one of them. The way you've acted around Harry and the results of that potion that Fred and George pranked him with filled me with a large amount of confidence, so I decided to try a lot harder."

Ginny sympathised with her. She knew exactly what it was like to not have the person you love, ironically, both of their problems concerned the same person. She tried to comfort her.

"Listen, if Harry wasn't such a noble git, I would share him with you." She said honestly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why would you do that? Most girls would kill anyone who goes near her boyfriend."

"It's different for me" Ginny replied "I can literally feel Harry's love for me, and judging by the feeling I'm getting. That love won't disappear, no matter what happens. The bond cuts out the middle man by taking out any uncertainties that plague most couples. I can guarantee we will be happier with the bond than without it."

Hermione's eyes were wide with awe. She was genuinely considering Ginny's offer. It could give both of them what they wanted. She just didn't want to hurt Harry in any way.

"I know exactly how he feels now Hermione" Ginny said quietly.

Hermione was intrigued. "How is he feeling?"

Ginny sighed before speaking. "He's feeling incredibly confused and guilty. I can say with certainty that he's seen you as a girl, likes the change, but due to the fact he's a noble git, he's now guilty about his feelings."

Hermione's face fell again. "It looks like I'll have to leave you two alone then" she said miserably.

Ginny cut across her. "Don't be so stupid! You're smart, you just need to convince him that his feelings are normal, and he shouldn't be ashamed of his feelings or act so reserved. I'll help you. Together we can bring out the real Harry!"

Hermione's face lit up at those words as she embraced one of her best friends. She could see a light at the end of the tunnel after all, and she would make sure she saw the other side.

Harry's confused face popped round the door.

"You coming in for lunch then?" He asked.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded before linking arms and walking back to the house, in order to enjoy the rest of the day.

_Teensy bit shorter than usual, but I'm uploading a second chapter later to make up for the missed one today. I know some of you don't like Harry/Hermione in this fic, but completely ignoring other character's feelings is stupid. Plus I've read god knows how many harem fics :P Remember my proposition. There is a hint about my personality hidden in the story, referenced by my detailed descriptions of something most authors wouldn't describe so well. Leave your guess in a review. I thought it would be fun._


	13. Surprises all Around

_**Chapter 12**_

_A quick update for my beloved fans as a way of apologising for being preoccupied the last couple of days. Be warned and be warned now. This chapter could be considered where the shit hits the proverbial fan. I may regret it tomorrow when I'm not exhausted. Try and understand my decisions, I will explain more at the end of the chapter. P.S. Please try to read my Harry/Gabrielle fic and please try and figure out the aspect of me that I mention in my stories :P Enjoy :D_

_July 30th_

Harry had some trouble keeping his thoughts clouded as he walked down Diagon Alley, searching for Ginny's birthday present. He was fully aware of the "incognito" Aurors who were tailing him as he went shopping, but he thought it was for the best. When Harry announced he would be going shopping on his own before his birthday. Ginny ended up extremely moody, and it took all of Hermione's persuasions to make her see sense. Harry could have kissed her as she calmed Ginny down and promised him she would keep Ginny occupied while he went shopping. He stopped outside Madam Malkins and an idea struck. Ginny needed a gift, which Harry was already certain of. He decided on a promise ring, to show how serious he was about their relationship. He needed to go to the jewellers and decide on precisely what kind of ring. On top of that, he decided to give her a birthday treat and find a way to show Hermione a bit of gratitude for being such a good friend. Madam Malkin was positively gushing as Harry made his way into her shop, and many young shop assistants, most looking about Hogwarts leaving age were constantly flirting with him. He wasn't surprised. He had read the Prophet, and how it kept going on about Harry being "The Chosen One" and since that article was released, the number of girls interested in him had increased tenfold. Of course, he wasn't interested, but still, he posed for the odd photo and signed the odd autograph book reluctantly. He didn't want people to think of him as a moody person, he couldn't blame them for being fans. He looked around Madam Malkin's a little while longer before walking up to the main desk where she was stood expectantly. He leaned in a bit.

"How much would you charge for a private fitting session for two girls for a day?" Harry asked her.

Madam Malkin looked over the moon at Harry's proposal. Her private fitting sessions were known to be legendary. The people in question would be shown into a private fitting room, with complimentary refreshments and room for family and friends. The shop assistant would then take measurements and bring different types of clothing, depending on what the person looks like. Harry had heard it was any woman's dream to have a day being dressed up and treated like a princess. He thought Ginny and Hermione would love it.

"It would cost you 50 galleons each" she said.

Harry smiled. 100 galleons wasn't bad at all. He would give away every penny for his friends anyway if the opportunity required it.

"Excellent" Harry said, handing over a small bag of gold. "Could we book that for the 11th of August?". He slipped another couple of galleons to her, which she accepted.

"Of course, I hope to see you then Mr. Potter." She then proceeded to wave him out as he set off down the high street, in search for the perfect ring.

Ginny was on edge. In fact, she had been all day since Harry left for Diagon Alley. His thoughts had been clouded since then, which worried her and made her suspicious. He was up to something. The obvious bet was a birthday gift, but what if it was something else? What if he was being unfaithful. As if she read her mind, Hermione sat down next to her and put an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I know exactly what he's doing and I promise you, you will love it" Hermione said.

"Why can't he tell me though?" Ginny asked, looking at her flip flops.

"It's something to do with your birthday" Hermione said. "Now do you understand?"

Hermione's words greatly relieved Ginny as she embraced her best friend.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Ginny said.

"I know, I'm good like that" Hermione replied.

Ginny stood up and padded over to the window.

"Have you got any ideas for how to relax Harry yet?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head in reply. "I've been wracking my brains, but I can't think of anything. It might be an idea to put him under a calming draught. He's often under a lot of stress, so if that stress is lifted, then maybe we could convince him of things easier."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

"But why do you want to help me so much? I know you said that you don't mind sharing, and I'm your best friend and all that. But still, friendships have been broken over romance. I think there's something else going on here." Hermione said.

Ginny knew Hermione was smart. But, she honestly couldn't see why she liked the idea of sharing Harry with another girl. Her mind told her it was a good idea. It may have been subconscious, she didn't know. Hermione's words made her question her motives behind her willingness to share Harry. Why was that?

"I really don't know why I'm so willing Hermione" Ginny said quietly. "It just feels like the right thing to do, as though something good will come out of it."

Hermione walked over to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulder. "I trust you Ginny" she said. "It was just me thinking too hard again." She looked into Ginny's eye and smiled. "I'm sure we will work it out"

Ginny smiled back, she hadn't noticed how nice Hermione's eyes looked. "Sharing Harry should be as painless as possible" she giggled, and tried something odd. As a friendly gesture, she lightly pecked Hermione on the cheek, just like a pair of good friends usually would. To her immense surprise, Hermione pecked her back, just as lightly and just as quickly. For some reason, Ginny felt her face burn at the place where Hermione kissed her cheek. Without knowing what had gotten into her, Ginny pecked Hermione again, this time on the lips, almost sending a challenge to see what would happen next. The next events then shocked her beyond belief as Hermione grabbed her and kissed her in a way that Ginny would usually kiss a guy. For all of about a second, Ginny struggled, and then melted into the kiss, forgetting who it was and simply enjoyed it for what it was. Hermione deepened the kiss, and Ginny felt herself moan ever so slightly, as Hermione's tongue begged for entry. Ginny was still shocked at her own actions as she obliged. It was like watching her actions through a screen. Not quite right. Both of them were still stood up as they slowly made their way towards the bed, kissing slowly more passionately. That didn't go too well as they both tripped and collapsed onto the bed, entangled in each other's limbs. One of Ginny's flip flops flew off as she fell and it landed by the bedroom door. They broke apart and quickly disentangled themselves, both suddenly becoming very interested in the floor due to embarrassment. Ginny looked up and saw her flip flop by the door. Hermione also looked over there. She laughed. Ginny was puzzled at first, but it was infectious and she eventually joined in. Within 10 seconds, they were breathless with laughter, clutching at each other for support.

"We're not going to let something like that get between us are we?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Of course not, but I believe that just solved the problem as to why you're so eager to share, Ginny" Hermione said cheekily.

Ginny laughed again. Hermione was probably right. Did she secretly want Harry and Hermione to sleep together while she watched, or knew what was going on? Could she deal with a two way relationship? Her mother wasn't exactly the most open minded person. Ginny's overall impression of what her mother wanted her to be was to be married at 21, two children and a steady job. Anything else would have been unacceptable. Ginny didn't have a clue what that kiss just meant. She was confused. She kicked her other flip flop off and she lay down on her bed, deep in thought. Hermione soon joined her.

Harry was grinning widely. He had just bought Ginny's birthday present from a jewellers opposite Flourish and Blotts. It had taken some tough decision making, but he had decided on a design that he had personally fell in love with for the promise ring. He settled on a gold band, with a small diamond embedded in it. He wanted to save a more impressive ring for an actual engagement. What the good thing was about the ring though was, you could have little animations etched into the sides. Harry settled for a Stag and a Doe, after his mother and father, and soon went into an almost trance, watching the pair canter along the width of the ring, looking like a perfect couple. Ginny would absolutely love it. It had cost him 200 galleons. But to Harry, it was worth every knut. He suddenly remembered Ginny wasn't in the happiest moods with him, so he decided to go to the Owl Emporium. He emerged a small time later, holding a cage containing a handsome black owl. He chuckled as he studied the cage and realised he spoiled his girlfriend. But he loved every second. She could make shopping fun, and that was impressive, as Harry usually hated it, only doing it because he had to. Without another word, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, and flooed to Mrs. Figg's house, where he walked over to his Uncle's house. Harry went straight in and up the stairs. Being careful to leave the owl by the door, he walked inside.

As soon as he entered, he tripped over Ginny's flip flops, which for some reason, were right by the door. Ginny herself was laying on her bed, absent mindedly staring at the ceiling. Harry could hear the shower running in the bathroom and assumed Hermione was in there.

_Hey gorgeous_ Harry sent, unclouding his thoughts.

Ginny looked up, smiled widely at him and rushed off the bed and into his arms.

_Jeez Ginny, I've only been gone a couple of hours!_

_But I haven't known where you've been!_

_It's a surprise, well most of it anyway. Part of the surprise is now as a way of saying sorry for leaving you earlier._ Harry opened the door and grabbed the cage with the owl on it, covering it with a cloth he quickly conjured. He placed the cage on the ground where Ginny was standing, and her mouth was agape.

_You didn't have to get me anything!_

_I love spoiling you, and besides, I chose this because it's a way of showing you we're connected, even when far away from each other. Now take off the cloth!_

Ginny wasted no time in doing what she was told, and unveiled the owl and gasped. She simply stood there with her mouth open for a while, silently studying the owl before squealing and launching herself into Harry's arms, planting kiss after kiss all over his face.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" was all Ginny could say as Hermione emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her pyjamas. She spotted Harry and smiled fondly at him, but then saw the owl and gasped.

"Did you just buy that for Ginny?" She gasped.

"Yep... as a way of saying sorry for worrying her"

At those words. Hermione sidled up to Ginny and whispered into her ear. "All girls would kill for a boyfriend like that. Including me. You're the luckiest girl in the world"

Ginny grinned cheekily. "I am aren't I?" she said as she picked up the cage and placed it next to Hedwig. She took one last fond look at the owl before rushing into the bathroom to get changed for bed. Harry just shrugged and quickly stripped down to his boxers. No longer embarrassed in front of Hermione, knowing she slept in the same bed as him every night. With a quick grin in her direction, Harry climbed into bed, and so did Hermione, where they played footsie until Ginny emerged, looking positively radiant in her night gown, as she padded over to her side of the bed and settled in, spooning up to Harry. The trip had completely worn Harry out and he was asleep almost instantly, thinking fondly of his beloved girlfriend's reaction.

_I will put this simply as I am about to pass out from exhaustion. Hermione and Ginny did that kiss for a few reasons. The main one is hormones. Ginny isn't getting any action from Harry due to Hermione's presence, and Hermione is quite clueless, so she goes with the flow, until she finds something she likes and goes for it at top speed. Please review, they are appreciated, and remember about my challenge about my personality. My only clue is the word anatomy. Think well :P_


	14. A Birthday Conflict

_**Chapter 13**_

_To those who haven't figured out my challenge. I have a clue 'anatomy'. To the person who has, well done and I promise I don't intentionally add it, I just read it back and realise I put it in there. However, in this chapter, there will be an obvious reference. For those who are confused to my adding of Hermione. Starting to write a story being a devout Harry/Ginny fan then reading a Harem fic while writing it really did change my points of view. Besides, it is my writing. So I can do what I like :P Within reason of course._

_July 31st_

Harry opened his eyes, and an unfamiliar hooting made him sit bolt upright. Did he have post? Then he looked over at Ginny's owl and remembered he bought it for her. The owl seemed to be looking over him with it's amber eyes, and the way it tilted it's head made it look curious. Hedwig was studying the new owl, as though she didn't know what to think of it. Harry slumped back down onto the bed. His memory jolted. It was his birthday today. He grinned in anticipation of what Ginny had in store for him. Speaking of Ginny, his antics had woken her, and she was looking at him with curious eyes.

_What's wrong? _She sent mentally.

_I only just remembered I bought you an owl yesterday._

_Oh, he's beautiful isn't he?_

_He? How do you know his gender?_

_Easy...owls bond easily to masters of the gender opposite to them._

_So that's one of the reasons I'm so attached to Hedwig._

_One of them yes._

_I can't thank you enough for buying him. He's beautiful. Why did you though?_

_Does a man need a reason to buy his girlfriend a gift?_

_If that's the case, I'm certainly not complaining!_

Harry laughed as he caught Ginny in a passionate kiss. In that exact moment, he remembered that neither he nor Ginny had done anything vaguely sexual in ages, and he moaned, with his manhood becoming painful in the confines of his boxers. Ginny moaned even louder and she ended up on top of him, grinding her hips, making Harry moan. He was seconds away from losing all self control...

"Having fun?" A voice called from behind Ginny and Harry's insides turned to ice. Ginny turned around, squeaked a little and climbed off of Harry. Harry saw Hermione on the other end of the bed, grinning cheekily. She was looking down. Harry looked to where her vision pointed and saw his extreme arousal. He squeaked even higher than Ginny and covered himself with the duvet.

"I see my presence has made you both a little frustrated" Hermione giggled.

Harry grumbled. "You could say that"

At that very moment, Harry felt an odd sensation on his leg. He looked to the side at Ginny, and she was just looking at Hermione, waiting for the conversation to continue.

_I'm trying to focus on the conversation. Can you stop rubbing my leg?_

_I'm not rubbing your leg! _

_Well Hermione can't be because she's sat over there..._ Harry quickly reached an understanding. The odd sensation continued, Hermione just looked at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes. He pulled up the covers, making Hermione giggle and saw her foot rubbing the inside of his thigh.

"Umm... Hermio-NE!" Harry squeaked as her foot travelled a bit too far. "Could you stop that please? It's kind of uncomfortable."

Hermione giggled as she stopped and removed her foot from his leg. Harry sighed with relief. Ginny just flashed Hermione a knowing look, and Hermione winked back.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast for us." Harry said as he grabbed his jeans and quickly pulled them on, trying to hide his obvious arousal. He then left the room quickly, not wanting an excuse for the witches to tease him any more.

When the door closed, Ginny turned to Hermione. "You're evil, don't you know that?"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah... that's what he gets for being noble and dense though"

Ginny giggled back. "Agreed."

Hermione looked at her thumbs. "So...when are we going to try and loosen Harry up?" she asked nervously, half expecting Ginny to have changed her mind by that point.

"Oh, I was thinking my birthday, which is in 11 days... SHIT!" Ginny screamed suddenly.

Hermione jumped out of her skin. "What?" she asked, half scared to death.

"I completely forgot it's Harry's birthday today!" Ginny cried, feeling as though she had betrayed her boyfriend.

"Jeez, so did I! I was too busy teasing him to remember!" Hermione cried.

Ginny was about to reply when her face fell. Harry was standing in the doorway,looking as though his heart had been broken 100 ti

mes.

"Harry..." Ginny began.

Harry seemed to stare at the two for a moment, then walked out and slammed the door behind him. Ginny burst into tears, feeling his anguish through the bond.

Harry walked out the front door, making sure his thoughts were clouded. He didn't want to hear an apology. He didn't even care about the fact he was barefoot and bare chested on an oddly chilly morning. He had thought the girls were only pretending they didn't know it was his birthday, hell, he even interpreted Hermione's and Ginny's teasing as a subtle birthday present, but he heard Ginny scream 'shit', and he ran upstairs, expecting nothing short of a Death Eater attack. He dashed into the room and heard Ginny say she had forgotten his birthday. Even worse, Hermione said it too. He sat on the front doorstep. A niggling voice told him in the back of his head, they had probably only forgotten it due to the fact it was early in the morning and they were probably gutted, but Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. He never expected presents. He preferred a quiet birthday. But due to 10 years living with the Dursleys, with none of his birthdays ever being mentioned, what meant the most to him was for someone he loved to say the words 'Happy Birthday'. Forgetting it, even for a minute, was like having a dagger ripped through his heart, especially after all the effort he made in order to make Ginny's birthday as special as possible.

Ginny was weeping quite loudly as Hermione embraced her, with tears running down her own face.

"I've never seen him this heartbroken before!" Ginny cried, then sobbed some more. "It tore me apart, so God knows what it's like for him!"

"Can't you contact him with the bond, to calm him down?" Hermione asked.

"He's clouded his thoughts. I can't get through." Ginny sobbed. "Why did he get so upset though, that's one thing I don't fully understand."

Hermione sighed before replying. "I think I know. Harry had never felt love for 10 years of his life, he once told me that his Aunt and Uncle completely ignored Harry's birthday, while showering his cousin with presents and praise on his birthday. I can guarantee, because of that, it means the world to him if people remember, as it shows love. But if they forget..." Ginny burst into a fresh round of sobs. Hermione watched on sadly. Ginny's heart broke seeing Harry's heart break. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was.

"We're going to have to try and talk with him" Hermione said quietly.

Ginny froze. "He won't. He's too stubborn."

Hermione sighed. Ginny was right. She stood up.

"I'll talk to him and see if I can soften him up." she said, and a brainwave hit her.

She remembered the card Ginny had bought. It was before the bond, and the whole department of mysteries incident. She had just confided in Hermione her feelings for Harry and showed her the card that she had bought for his birthday, she had even written in it, even though it was at least a month before Harry's birthday. She was going to use it to confess her feelings for him, but didn't need to due to the bond. Hermione walked to the wardrobe and picked up the bag with Harry's gifts and cards in. They hadn't completely forgotten. Hell, both girls had bought the gifts weeks ago. It was just such a shame they had forgotten in the spur of the moment, most likely when it hurt Harry the most. She picked up the cards and closed the wardrobe door.

Ginny watched Hermione grab the cards, and buried her face in her pillow. Hermione grabbed a dressing gown and slowly made her way downstairs, where she could see Harry sat on the doorstep through the open front door. She padded outside, and the cold ground made her toes curl as she sat down next to him. He did nothing to acknowledge her presence. He just stared at the ground. Hermione could have sworn she felt the hurt radiating from him.

"Ginny's devastated you know." Hermione said quietly. "She honestly forgot in the spur of the moment and so did I. I'm not making excuses for what we did, but it was early morning, and teasing you is a huge distraction."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Do you realise how much it hurts? Having 10 years, watching your cousin get praise, and love, and affection on his birthday, hell, any day, but then when it comes to your own birthday. You are forgotten, neglected, hated, thrown in a cupboard to rot. Having someone say the words 'Happy Birthday' means more to me than anything else, including any gift, no matter how thoughtful the gift is. I'm just so heartbroken over the fact you forgot, even if it was only for a moment."

Hermione's heart melted. Seeing Harry in that state made her want to cuddle him, and comfort him while he weeped into her shoulder, confessing his feelings for her, but she was getting sidetracked. She handed Harry the card with Ginny's handwriting. He took it and studied it, like he would a foreign object.

"Why would I want this now of all times?" Harry said with surprising venom.

"Just trust me and open it." Hermione said.

Harry sighed and opened the card. The front was just a generic card from Flourish and Blotts that changed the age, depending on who it was for, but Harry opened it and gasped. On the inside of the card was a poem, surrounded by a giant heart. Harry read the poem.

_Dear Harry._

_Your love hit me like a cannonball_

_Open your heart and you can tell me all._

_How I wish you could be mine_

_Oh, how I longed to make you mine._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love Ginny xx_

_P.S. If you're being dense, it's a confession!_

Harry's anger vanished instantly. The thought that went into the card was incredible. It even made a joke! But what did she need to confess? They were bonded and in a relationship!

"When was this written?" Harry asked.

"Two days before we went to the Department of Mysteries." Hermione replied. "She had had enough of pretending she still didn't like you and wanted to confess on your birthday. She was just so excited, she wrote it really early."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. Ginny loved him with all her heart. He couldn't believe something so silly had stopped him from seeing that. He needed to apologise.

"I'm going to apologise to Ginny." Harry told Hermione. She smiled shyly at him.

"You haven't read mine yet" She said, handing over a pink envelope. Harry tore that open. Again, a generic card, just with the added word 'friend'. He opened it. He grinned slightly as he saw she had also written a short poem. He grinned slightly as he read it.

_Dear Harry_

_If you're ever alone,  
I'll be your shadow.  
If you want to cry,  
I'll be your shoulder. _

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love Hermione._

Harry smiled even wider. It was a perfect card from a perfect friend. Just reading the two cards reassured him they cared. Harry beckoned Hermione over and pulled her into a hug, releasing as much platonic love he could into that one embrace. Hermione sighed as her head rested against his bare chest. She could get used to this. All too soon, Harry released her and kissed her on the cheek as he walked up the stairs to comfort his girlfriend. Hermione just stood there, dumbstruck, feeling the spot where he kissed her.

Harry tenderly walked into the bedroom to see Ginny with her head on the pillow. She was shaking with what he knew were sobs. He slowly crept up to her and tapped her on the shoulder very gently. She looked up and her eyes widened upon seeing him. Harry looked at the pillow and saw it was soaked through with tears. She hadn't taken the whole thing very well. All of a sudden, she sobbed loudly and threw herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm...so …..sorry!" She sobbed as Harry rubbed her back consolingly. "I love you so much, I would never hurt you!"

"Shh." Harry said. "I read your card. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever read. Even if it was before we bonded."

Ginny giggled. "I got a bit carried away with wanting to confess. It was driving me nuts. So I wrote it then."

Harry looked into her eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He poured all of his love into that one kiss, and she happily obliged, moaning as their tongues were locked together in a passionate battle. They broke apart as Hermione walked in.

"Sorry to disturb the happy couple" Hermione giggled. "I guess we're all OK then?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled at him as she went into the wardrobe and grabbed the gifts. "We didn't completely forget." She said.

Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry looked from his girlfriend to his best friend. This birthday could definitely have some redeeming factors.

_A bit angsty, but relationships aren't all sunshine and flowers, and I thought Harry being emotional over something like that would fit his character well. Did you enjoy that? I noticed my review count dropped a megaton after the last chapter, and I uploaded two yesterday. Come back! I have cookies, with extra for those who figure my challenge, God, if you haven't figured it out yet, give the chapter a good read and think. The word 'anatomy' was enough to stir the one person who has figured it, so that coupled with the chapter should help you along considerably. :D_


	15. A Lovely Birthday

_**Chapter 14**_

_For those of you who love sex stories, check out the oneshot I just published. 'The Weasley's Ultimate Prank' or something like that. For those of you who haven't figured out my challenge, the count has increased to two. I also propose a new challenge. Whoever can write me the best oneshot lemon (it has to be straight, with Harry and one other character (or possibly a harem), will have a chapter of this story written to their specifics (however, the chapter you specify cannot be too crazy so I have to fix a bunch of stuff later on). If you like the idea, PM me. :)_

_11th August_

Ginny woke up to have the delicious smell of a fried breakfast wafted under her nose. She smiled as she saw Harry looking down at her, holding a plate with a huge grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday beautiful" Harry said fondly as he kissed her gently. "Have some breakfast."

Ginny grinned at him and started to eat. What an excellent way to begin a birthday. She was going shopping with Harry and Hermione, then she was going to the Burrow for a birthday dinner. The only problem she had was yesterday, when a message from Fawkes basically stopped Harry, Hermione and Ginny from going back home to the Burrow, due to an unforseen problem with the wards and Death Eater sightings in the general area. She was stuck at Privet Drive until school restarted, which was a real shame. Having said that, she was enjoying the time she spent with Harry and Hermione, as the three got on so well.

Harry checked she was eating then proceeded to walk into the bathroom for a shower. It was then, that Hermione walked in, tears streaming down her face. Ginny put her plate down, and embraced her friend.

"I can't do this any more!" Hermione sobbed.

"Do what?" Ginny asked, puzzled clouding her thoughts for Hermione's privacy.

"I can't ruin what you and Harry have by forcing myself in like this!" she cried.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was happy to share him, and with our plans, we would bring him round."

"But that's the problem! I've been so selfish, trying to drag your boyfriend away from you, I can't even believe I was talked into this! I've been such a horrible bitch!" Hermione cried some more.

Ginny cast a silencing charm on the door, then wrapped Hermione into a hug.

"I read Harry's mind, and I know about the prophecy" Ginny said quietly. "There's another reason why I'm trying to make him love both of us"

Hermione was confused. "Why? What did the prophecy say?

Ginny repeated what she heard in Harry's mind. ""_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark __Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._"

Hermione nodded in confirmation. Her eyes filled with wonder

"I did some studying, and I've come to the decision, that Love is the power that the Dark Lord knows not."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. As Voldemort was an orphan, who was never loved by anyone."

"So, as far as I'm concerned, Harry needs all the love he can get. So, while I know you love Harry, and I want to help you, I also think that Harry needs more love than a normal person to unlock his potential, do you see where I'm coming from here?"

Hermione nodded. "And they call me the smart one!" She giggled.

Ginny giggled back "Oh, stop it!"

Hermione gasped. "Oh, jeez, and I did all that crying on your birthday! I'm so sorry Ginny!" she cried.

Ginny laughed again. "I'll try and forgive you."

At that moment, Harry walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You girls going to shower?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and walked in, leaving Harry with Hermione. He smirked at her.

"You're not getting a show, so could you go into the bathroom with Ginny or something?"

Hermione blushed, then giggled. "OK then" and she walked into the bathroom.

Harry grinned for a moment, then dropped his towel and proceeded to get dressed. He needed loose clothes, he was about to see two witches parade about in clothes, so he chose a baggy pair of jeans and an ordinary t shirt. He would give Ginny her ring at the party. Today was going to be perfect.

Twenty minutes later, and both girls emerged, dressed, and hair dried. Harry was impressed.

"You two ready to go on your shopping trip then?" Harry asked.

Both girls nodded eagerly. Harry laughed and showed them out the front door, where Tonks and Kingsley were waiting for them.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said, while Kingsley merely nodded.

"You're not going to get in the way are you?" Harry asked nervously.

Tonks and Kingsley laughed. "No, it's our job to take you places, then stay undercover. You wont know we're there."

Relief broke over their faces, as Tonks took Harry's arm and Kingsley took Hermione's and Ginny's arms, and Harry was forced through the uncomfortable sensation of apparition once more. He took a grateful lungful of air and turned to thank Tonks, before he realised she vanished, along with Kingsley. Harry shrugged, and offered an arm to both Ginny and Hermione, which they both gratefully took, before he steered them towards Madam Malkin's

"I have a surprise for you two" Harry said.

Both Hermione and Ginny squealed as they reached Madam Malkin's. The moment he walked through the door, he was greeted by Madam Malkin herself, who put on her friendliest face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we've been expecting you. Please follow me!" she said.

Ginny and Hermione looked confused, yet excited at what was going to happen as Madam Malkin led them to a private changing room at the back of the shop. There was a sofa, and a large room, in front of two single changing cubicles.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's your birthday, and Hermione's been such a great friend. I came down here and booked you into a private fitting for the day. Of course, I will pay for whatever clothes you choose while being fitted, as long as you promise to show me first." He smirked playfully.

Ginny and Hermione squealed again and both of them knocked him into a hug, and they then kissed him on the cheek. He gestured towards Madam Malkin, allowing her to continue while he sat down and prepared to enjoy himself.

She led both girls to the changing cubicles, where they proceeded to strip out of their clothing. Madam Malkin, then rushed off, and brought back piles of dresses, lingerie and shoes. Harry had a good idea his wallet was about to be burned quite badly. But these girls meant the world to him, so money didn't matter. Madam Malkin handed dresses, and shoes to the girls, who quickly changed, and walked out. Ginny was dressed in a short green dress that came down to just below the knee. It showed off her cleavage pretty well, and the high heels complimented it perfectly. Harry was finding it hard not to drool. Hermione, was dressed in a similar dress, this time ruby red, with matching high heels. Looking from girl to girl, he didn't know which one looked more beautiful, and he got aroused, which he tried to hide by crossing his legs and coughing. Ginny giggled, she could read his mind.

_Does someone love our outfits too much? _She purred mentally.

Harry mentally growled back as the girls walked back into the cubicles for more changing. Over the next few hours, Harry began to half regret bringing the girls here, as he felt his dick was about to explode from being over engorged. Every single dress that the girls tried out make them look stunning, and Harry continously complimented Madam Malkin's fashion sense. He would definitely have to tip her. If he had any money left, as the girls were buying dress after dress. Soon, the girls moved on to lingerie, and Harry gulped. He was in for a rough time. Those girls loved to tease. The first set Ginny tried was polka dotted, with two prominent ones where the nipples and sex were meant to be. They hugged Ginny's figure perfectly, and later, Harry knew he was going to need to ask Ginny for help with his 'problem' or take himself in hand. He was going nuts, and she knew it.

_Having fun? _Ginny mentally teased.

_You know you're torturing me here. _Harry mentally whined.

_Yep, and prepare for more_. She sent back as Hermione walked out, wearing an identical set, and Harry nearly came right there. And they continued to model and buy sets of Lingerie, which Harry then swore, if they so much as brushed his manhood, he would soak his boxers. After an hour of continued modelling/torture. Ginny waved Madam Malkin out of the private changing room, which she happily obliged to. Both Ginny and Hermione were wearing particularly skimpy numbers, which were black and exceedingly lacy. They both walked seductively towards him. Harry gulped. He didn't mind Ginny, but he was a bit uneasy with Hermione.

_Just relax. _Ginny sent mentally. _We're trying to stop you from being a noble git._

_How am I being a noble git, when I'm uncomfortable about being jumped by my best friend?_

_For God's sake Harry! _Ginny stamped her foot. _She loves you! I daresay she loves you as much as she loves me! Though she approves of our relationship, and she is glad we're both happy, she's gutted! Let her have some leeway!_

_But I don't want to be unfaithful..._

_I'm giving you permission!_

Harry sighed. _There's another reason isn't there? I can see it in your mind._

Ginny was slightly taken aback. _I know the prophecy Harry. The power he knows not is Love, and you need all the love you can get. That's why I'm encouraging Hermione. We both love you so much, and we want you to win. So please, just try and be a little less uptight. It's for your own good._

Harry's shoulders sagged. Ginny was right. Hermione loved him, and he needed all the help he could get to beat Voldemort. As he looked between the two witches, who was he kidding? He was the luckiest man in the world!

"Alright, do what you want." Harry said, trying to conceal a smile.

Both witches smiled seductively as they climbed onto the sofa with him. Ginny lightly brushed his manhood, causing Harry to shudder.

"We have a few ideas" She said saucily.

After paying 300 galleons for all of the clothes Ginny and Hermione bought, a rather ruffled Harry, led the two girls outside, to where Tonks and Kingsley were waiting.

"Shopping all done?" Tonks said. Harry nodded solemnly as he pointed at the huge numbers of bags in Hermione's and Ginny's hands. She laughed and whispered into his ear.

"A witch loves being spoiled. You should be happy"

Harry nodded again as he took her arm, and they apparated to the Burrow, for Ginny's party.

They appeared in the Burrow's kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley squealed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh, Happy Birthday dear!" She said exuberantly. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Mum, I'm fine. Harry looked after me well." Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and smiled too. "We're sorry we couldn't see you on your birthday dear. You did get our present didn't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I did" Harry said.

"Well, everyone's been waiting for you lot to arrive, so let's get dinner started!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry led Ginny outside to where there was a long table waiting for them. All the Weasleys were there, including Charlie, who must have made it from Romania, a few of Ginny's friends from school Harry didn't recognise, who were shocked at the sight of him holding her hand. Neville and Luna had also turned up. Ginny took her seat in the middle of the table, and Harry and Hermione took seats either side. Soon, Mrs. Weasley was levitating plates of her excellent cooking over, and the crowd began eating enthusiastically. Harry and Ginny finished quickly, and decided to engage in a competitive game of footsie. By the time everyone else had finished, Ginny had her bare foot in Harry's lap and was fondling his thigh, making him mentally gasp for submission. She stopped rubbing, but forced him to massage her for the work she had to do to make him submit. Harry grumbled, and got to work. Once dinner was cleared, Mrs. Weasley brought out a giant pink cake, and Ginny blew out the candles. Harry knew exactly what she wished for through the bond. She wanted him and her to work out no matter what. He gave her knee under the table a gentle squeeze. He was touched.

Soon, it was time for the present opening, and Ginny had an impressive pile, about as big as the pile Harry got through the post on his birthday. Her gifts included a pair of beautiful earrings from her parents, a chaser's helmet from Hermione, a box of WWW merchandise from the twins, and a years subscription to the Quibbler from Luna. She was surprised as she finished the pile, and saw no present from Harry. She looked at him quizzically. He hushed her.

"I have an announcement to make" Harry said, tapping his glass. All eyes turned to him. "As you all know, I have recently bonded with Ginny, effectively making us married, but I think that's a quick way out of something important. So, I have something to give to Ginny today, that will show her how much I love her" he said, pulling the black box with the ring in it out of his pocket. "Most of you think this is a proposal I bet" The table laughed nervously. "No, It's a promise that we will get married as soon as we think the time is right." He said, and opened the box. Ginny gasped as she saw the diamond ring with the stag and the doe.

"Its...it's..." she stammered.

"Beautfiul, magnificent, awesome?" Harry asked, and the table laughed. Ginny just cried out and threw herself into Harry's arms, sobbing with tears of joy. Harry heard the table go "aww" at the sight, and he fought back his own happy tears. He had made his girlfriend the happiest woman in the world. He was content.

At the other end of the table, Fred turned to his twin.

"Bet you 10 Galleons, Mum will start planning tomorrow" He said.

George laughed. "You're on."

_Aww, a happy ending. Did you enjoy that? I know a lot of you don't like Hermione's addition, so I made this chapter to try and ease your pain. Now there's a good reason for it. Remember, I have two challenges. Figure out my hints, of which there is another one here, and write me a good lemon :P See you next time :D_


	16. Results and Back to School!

**__****Chapter 15**

___To those who think that Harry has enough love with a soul bond. I read a story where Harry was bonded to Gabrielle Delacour, and had Ginny, Hermione, Susan Bones, Luna, Pansy Parkinson, AND the Patil twins. So don't try that on me :P. I have had one person willing to write me a lemon fic, and still only two people have figured out my little secret :P. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I have had a few drinks :)_

___12th August._

Harry waited by the window, completely white faced while he looked for the visit from the Hogwarts owls, that would be delivering his, Ginny's and Hermione's O.W.L results. He was literally having an internal mental breakdown, and not even Ginny's soothing would help, even though she was waiting for the same results, she was incredibly calm. Hermione however, hadn't left the bathroom since she got up. Harry had pressed his ear against the door and could have sworn he heard sobs. He knew Hermione took her schooling seriously, and it was likely she was worried about the O.W.L results beyond what Harry could even comprehend.

Soon, Harry heard the dreaded screech of the approaching owls and he turned whiter still, watching them fly towards the house. He moved aside as they flew through the window and dropped their post, before flying out again, without a second look. With shaking hands, he picked up the three envelopes and handed Ginny's to her and with a shaky voice. He called Hermione.

"The letters are here."

With a bang, the door to the bathroom opened. Hermione looked terrible. Her hair was in disarray, her pyjamas were ruffled, and she had bags under her eyes. Without a word, she grabbed the envelope in Harry's hand and proceeded to study it, like it was an ancient artifact that she didn't know what to do with it.

___Open yours chicken! _Ginny sent cheekily.

Harry took a deep breath, and slowly tore the envelope open.

___ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

___Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

___Exceeds Expectations (E)_

___Acceptable (A)_

___Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

___Dreadful (D)_

___Troll (T)_

___HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

___Astronomy: E_

___Care of Magical Creatures: E_

___Charms: O_

___Defence against the Dark Arts: O_

___Divination: A_

___Herbology: O_

___History of Magic: P_

___Potions: O_

___Transfiguration: O_

Harry's jaw dropped. His results were excellent. He had 8 O.W.L.s! Five of them were outstanding! Including Potions! The only subject he failed was History of Magic, which was a given because he collapsed half way through. He even scraped a pass in Divination. His results were better than he could have ever hoped for.

___Here swap _Ginny sent.

He handed her his paper, and received hers in return, and laughed as she got identical results to him.

___The bond did come in useful then? _Harry sent cheekily

___You bet, gorgeous._

Hermione was looking at her paper, and her hand was shaking. Harry broke the silence.

"How did you do then?" He asked nervously.

"I...um...awful" Hermione said quietly.

Harry sighed as he took the sheet off of her. She had gotten O in every subject except defence, where she got an E.

"Hermione, I can guarantee those are the best results in the year. You really did magnificent" Harry said kindly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she pulled him into a huge hug. He simply rubbed her back as she happily sobbed. Apparently, all she needed was reassurance.

___You know how insecure she gets. _Ginny sent mentally. ___She wants your comfort more than anything else. She loves you so much._

___I still don't understand how you can be OK with this._

___Hello? I spent something like 4 years like a lovesick puppy, watching the guy I love ignore me. I sympathise, and Hermione's like my best friend, so I trust her completely._

Harry mulled over what she sent for a second.

___I'll think about it. _Was all he said. ___All in all, it's my choice, and at the moment, I'm still slightly unsure._

Ginny seemed happy at those words though, and she didn't say anything else as Hermione released Harry.

"So" Harry said. "How do you want to celebrate?"

The girls giggled.

___1st September_

Harry sighed as he saw the scarlet form of the Hogwart's Express through the mist. Here he was for his penultimate year, but this time he had a soul bonded mate. He briefly wondered what it would be like. Especially with their own quarters and shared lessons. Admittedly, he was extremely excited.

___Careful, you. I don't want to see an accident before school even starts! _Ginny sent.

Harry grinned briefly at her. The last couple of weeks before term started were quite peaceful. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione simply enjoyed each other's company. Hermione and Ginny hadn't made any advances towards Harry, and unfortunately for him, he was beginning to get a crazy sex drive, to the point where he had to relieve himself in the shower every morning and evening, just to stop himself from jumping Ginny, and from the sounds of the moans coming from the bathroom when Ginny was in there, she was doing exactly the same thing. They saw Ron in Diagon Alley when they went to buy school supplies, but he just treated them with a cold indifference and walked away with his nose in the air. They shopped in Fred and George's new shop, where Harry got tons of merchandise thanks to the fact Fred and George refused Harry's money outright when he tried to pay, not that he was complaining. He took one look at the shop and thought it was money very well spent. He also briefly had to accompany Dumbledore to help hire a man called Horace Slughorn, who was apparently only interested in teaching just to 'collect' Harry like some sort of ornament, which made him uneasy.

The only thing Harry felt himself regretting about the coming year was seeing less of Hermione. He had become so used to her presence over the summer, and they had grown closer to each other than ever before, without Harry bonding with her and sharing his secrets that way. He sighed as he got onto the train, and stored his luggage in an empty compartment. Hermione went to the Prefect's compartment dejectedly. Harry knew she didn't want to face Ron, and he let Ginny in, locked the door and pulled down the blinds. He was determined to finally have some alone time with his beautiful girlfriend.

He cast a silencing charm on the door, and the moment he finished his charm, Ginny literally jumped on him and tackled him to the floor of the compartment, kissing him furiously.

___I've waited months for this! _She sent mentally.

Harry felt guilty. They hadn't had sex since the day they went round Hermione's house for the barbecue, and it showed. Ginny's kiss was extra passionate, with extra movement of the tongues, and Harry was in ultimate heaven. She tore open his shirt, and yanked down his trousers and boxers before stroking him furiously, causing Harry to moan. Ginny giggled as she stood up straight, and removed her shirt slowly, then her bra, causing Harry's eyes to bulge out of their sockets. He'd forgotten how amazing Ginny's breasts looked. Ginny giggled at his thoughts. She slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground, before removing her shoes and socks and throwing them in Harry's face, which was an odd deja vu. Once she had slipped down her panties, she was totally ready, and looked the part. She quickly remembered something, as she grabbed her wand and muttered a quick Contraception charm. Harry nearly drooled in lust as she lowered herself down onto him, while kissing him passionately. Harry moaned as he slid inside her succulent wet folds, and she moaned even louder as he gained contol and started sliding in and out of her as fast as he could. Since it had been such a long time since they had so much as touched each other in a sexual way, it wasn't long before they both hit explosive orgasms, and slumped on top of each other, utterly spent, but at the same time content. Soon, they both got dressed, minus Ginny's shoes as she made Harry massage her feet as a reward for giving him great sex. Not long after they lifted the charms on the door, Hermione came in, looking quite tired and she walked with a slight limp. She smirked at Harry massaging Ginny's soles, as she sat down opposite them, locking the door behind her.

"Ronald is being a pain again" she moaned.

"Why?" Harry said.

"It's quite tough to hold a conversation about Prefect Duty when all he does is complain about how I took your side instead of his! He's being incredibly childish, and I can't believe I'm forced to work with him. Not only that, but on my way here, Malfoy tripped me and I twisted my ankle."

Ginny's eyes lit up, and Harry saw she was planning something.

___Damn right I am._ She sent mentally and Harry gulped.

"Here, Harry gives good massages" Ginny said as she moved her feet off of Harry's lap. "I'm sure he would be happy to give you one." Harry shot her a death glare, but she just giggled, and Hermione jumped at the chance.

"Would you please, Harry?" Hermione said and put on puppy dog eyes.

Harry sighed. "OK, fine".

Ginny giggled and wiggled her toes. "That doesn't mean you can forget me Potter!" she said cheekily.

Harry grumbled darkly. He swore they used his nobility towards friends just to earn free massages. Then again, it might have been Seamus who said girls love being given massages, so overall, Harry was cool over it.

___Excellent. Smart boy, Seamus is. I expect at least three a day from now on then!_

___Don't push your luck._

Hermione removed her shoes and socks and placed her feet onto Harry's lap as though his lap was a common footstool, and he hesitantly started rubbing. Hermione moaned.

"God, why haven't I had this done before, this feels great!" Hermione said. "You don't mind, do you Harry?"

"No, not at all." Harry said through gritted teeth, and Ginny laughed.

After a long journey of alternating massages, Harry's hands were quite sore by the time the train reached Hogsmeade. Together, Harry, Hermione and Ginny shared a Thestral driven cart, which interestingly, Hermione and Ginny could see. Obviously, a Death Eater must have died in the conflict at the Department of Mysteries. As they made their way towards the castle, Hermione and Ginny kept nervously looking to the front of the carriage, like they couldn't believe what was pulling them along. Harry just shook his head in amusement. It was about time they saw what he had to see the last year. When they reached the Great Hall, and sat down, Harry was surprised at the tiny group of First years that walked through the doors. In what usually took an hour, was cut to half that time, and McGonagall almost looked annoyed, as though her job was less important due to there being less first years. The usual excellent feast followed, which was ruined slightly by Ron's continued cold indifference and Harry's heckling by Malfoy, and Harry swore he saw Ron smirk slightly when Malfoy called Harry a particularly nasty name. Ginny soothed him by holding his hand, and Harry was extremely grateful for her support. The worst part of the entire evening however, was when the school was told Slughorn was in fact, a Potions Master, and therefore, Snape got the Defence job, which caused a considerable uproar from all the Houses, except Slytherin of course.

Harry wasn't in the greatest of moods as he made his way to his room with Ginny holding his hand. A lot of bad things happened in the space of an hour. It was still hard to believe Ron hated him so much. He should have been happy for Harry and Ginny. After all, Dumbledore said himself a soul bond is one of the best things to happen to anyone. But all Ron seemed to think, with his seemingly tiny brain, was that Harry stole his sister and Hermione.

___Don't let him bother you. It's him who has lost out here. Not you._

Harry smiled at her, as they reached the door, thankfully, it used the same password as last year and they walked in. Harry collapsed onto the bed and sighed, as Ginny used the shower, while invading his mind with images of her washing herself, with cheered Harry up immensely. As Harry took his shower, he decided for the hell of it to do the same thing, except he pleasured himself, hoping Ginny was enjoying the show. Judging by the sounds of the moans coming from the room next door. He succeeded, and came out of the room smirking. Ginny looked ready to make love again, but he was far too tired, so with a quick kiss, and much pouting from Ginny, who even threatened him with massages, Harry spooned up against her, and was quickly asleep.

___Back at Hogwarts for new adventures. Hooray :D Before anyone asks about Slughorn not inviting Harry to lunch, he was banging Ginny. If anyone asks why Harry didn't meet Malfoy on the train, he was too busy massaging. I'm slightly hurt at people who think they can run my story by threatening to stop reading. All I need to say is 14,000 visitors. I won't miss you :P. Remember, if you wanna write me a lemon, send me a PM and a link to the story and I will read it, and advertise the best ones on my profile, as well as letting you basically write a chapter of the story :P I tried to make it as obvious as possible. By the way. The O.W.L results are dedicated to steve m potter :P You are one of my fav reviewers dude :D Oh, and also, if you have time, read my Harry/Gabrielle fic and my Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Susan/Luna, humour oneshot._


	17. Furious Author's Note

_**Furious Author's Note**_

_Just before I begin ranting,I'm sorry for putting this to my REAL fans. The ones who don't whine like babies when I update MY story the way I want MY story to turn out. To those who accuse me of misleading. I am not misleading the 5,000 unique readers that I received since I changed the summary. So ha. I do apologise though. Starting a story a devout Harry/Ginny fan, then getting somewhere while reading a harem story messed up my views. Hence the addition of Hermione, which I might add is still in the background at this point. I mean, christ, I just uploaded a chapter with Harry and Ginny banging each other, what do you want? So, I'm sorry for misleading you at first. I promise I wont do it with any of my other stories, as now my views can't really change that much when I support the idea of Harry with any female character, while all other pairings with male characters can go die. Especially all Draco pairings. Draco deserves hell, not the girls Harry should be getting, and certainly not Harry himself! So there, my views on pairings are on the table, if you don't like it, I have a few choice words for you._

_This next part isn't meant to be harsh, it just disappoints me. I watch my profile like a dog during the average day, and therefore my heart skips a beat when I receive even one new review, which I proceed to read straight away. My heart then deflates when the review is simply "good chapter" or "please write more". Believe it or not, I value my reviewers, and you will find subtle changes in the next chapter if you say you like something, or don't like something else. Someone called Hermione a meddling bitch, the next chapter, I made her break down in tears in guilt. Someone wanted better O.W.L results for Harry. You're damn right he got them! If you take the time to write a review, I will take the time to read it, and change the story accordingly. The Hermione thing is being slowed to a crawl for now. Harry/Ginny will be the main focus._

_Lastly, to anonymous reviewers, and people who have disabled their PM options. If a review is detailed, and well constructed, and worthy of reply, and I can't do that. It really pisses me off. Especially if that review has harsh criticism, and I wanna write back saying where they can shove their opinion :D. Nah, just kidding, I just want to get my argument done in a reply to the review so there is just some understanding between author and reader, which I think is important._

_Again, I would like to thank the real fans for sticking with me, with special thanks to keeperoliver, steve m potter and nightwing27, for being the best reviewers, and supporters. You guys rock!_


	18. First Day and a Revenge!

_**Chapter 16**_

_Remind me to rant more often. My reviews shot up after my last rant so it's all good. Some of you have given me some fantastic ideas, of which some of them will be incorporated, so I thank you there. Most of you have been polite, so that's all good. But most of all, I'm just glad you're enjoying the story. Nothing makes me happier than knowing my work is appreciated. But still. My other stories (not the pokemon ones!) need a bit of love and attention *puppy dog eyes* so reviews on those would be appreciated. Enjoy the chapter :) Be warned, it is quite ridiculous, so if you don't like kinky ridiculous stuff, don't read :P_

Harry grudgingly opened his eyes. He wasn't used to getting up early. He had spent an entire summer waking up nice and late in the morning, then lazing around at Privet Drive. He certainly wasn't prepared for lessons. Ginny looked out cold next to him. She was a Weasley, she certainly wouldn't take waking up at such an ungodly hour well at all. He sighed and tried to wake the beast.

"Ginny!" Harry said, both verbally and mentally. "It's time to wake up."

Ginny muttered something unintelligable and rolled over. Harry smirked. It was time for drastic measures. He straddled her, and tickled her hips, causing her to thrash about wildly, giggling her head off.

"OK, I'm awake! You can stop tickling now! STOP IT!" Ginny roared, in between fits of giggles. Harry laughed and got off her.

"You awake now then?" Harry asked cheekily.

Fire flashed in Ginny's eyes. "Yes, thanks for that. Just remember, I will get revenge, and you won't know when." she said evilly.

Harry gulped, and tried to zoom into her thoughts to figure out what she was trying to do for revenge, but she was too fast and clouded them. He cursed.

Ginny got out of bed and stretched.

"You won't even know what hit you." she said sweetly. "But I will give you a hint. Slave." she then walked into the bathroom.

Harry frantically panicked. He had a huge feeling she was going to enslave him sometime soon. But how would she do that? Potion? Curse? Ambush in a corridor? He didn't know but he was sure as hell scared. He would normally walk out with Ginny, after taking a shower, but he didn't want her getting at his food, so he quickly dressed and shot out of the room, towards the Great Hall. Halfway there, he got a message from Ginny.

_I see you pegged it, it wont matter. I will get you._

_That's not fair! _

_Oh believe me, it is._

_All I did was tickle you!_

_I was sleepy! Wrong thing to do Potter! You could have woken me gently, with a massage or something, but no, you tickled me. See you soon!_

Harry walked even faster towards the Great Hall, and walked in, trying to be as normal looking as possible. He walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her, then reeled slightly as he realised she was sobbing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Ron again! All he did during last night's prefect duty was heckle me about being friends with you and Ginny! This morning, I was climbing through the portrait hole and he pushed me out of the way! I haven't done anything wrong!" She sobbed some more and Harry put a comforting arm around her. He scanned the table, and saw Ron, thankfully eating alone. His anger flared, he stood up and he stomped over.

"What the hell is your problem with Hermione? What did she do to you?" Harry said angrily.

Ron looked up, looking as though he didn't give a damn. "She chose the wrong side." He said simply. "She now pays the price."

Harry snarled and reached for his wand, but was interrupted by Ginny, who walked in and saw the tension. She walked over.

"What's going on here?" She said, with an evil glare in Ron's direction.

"Ron is being horrible to Hermione. I was about to blast him into next week." Harry said simply.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it at Ron. "You may be my brother, unfortunate as I am to have such a brother, but if you say anything or do anything to Hermione that makes her upset. You will be nothing but a puddle on the floor. You got that?" She said with false sweetness.

Ron put on a brave front, and sneered in a way that would put Malfoy to shame, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes. "Whatever" he said, and turned away from the pair. With hesitation, Ginny and Harry put away their wands and went back to Hermione, who had calmed down a bit.

"I don't think he will be bothering you again, Hermione." Ginny said brightly.

Harry laughed. "Not even Ron would dare to underestimate Ginny's threats."

"Don't think I've forgotten about my revenge, Potter" Ginny said sweetly, then kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed some toast.

"Revenge?" Hermione said quizically.

"Don't ask, she'll probably tell you." Harry replied wearily.

At that point, McGonagall swooped over to the Gryffindor table, and started handing out timetables. But when she reached the sixth years, she took a little longer, as they needed to choose subjects they wished to take at NEWT level. She reached Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Potter, I'm very impressed with your OWL results. They were far better than anyone expected of you. I'm glad to say you're cleared in all the subjects you wish to take to be an Auror!" She tapped his timetable with her wand, which then proceeded to draw itself and handed it to him.

Hermione was cleared to continue with Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and looked positively overjoyed at the prospect of work, and immediately shot off to Ancient Runes without saying a word. Harry and Ginny both looked on with amusement.

_I think she's been too deprived of work._

_I agree._

McGonagall, then proceeded to ask Ginny about her options, and she decided to do the same subjects as Harry, which he smiled gratefully at.

_That means we can be together all the time._

_Yes, but remember, I still need to get revenge on you._ Harry gulped. There was a part of him that just wanted to be punished, the suspense was killing him

_That's just too easy. The suspense is part of the punishment._

Harry sighed, as he finished his breakfast, and went back to their room for a free period, constantly on guard.

_Relax, I wont get you now, or will I?_

_You're evil!_

_And that's why you love me._

Harry sighed as they reached the room and he collapsed onto the sofa. Ginny curled up next to him.

_Do you think we should revise for Defence or something? I bet Snape will be a crap teacher._

_Nah, I say we relax while we can. Apparently, sixth year free periods are meant for studying, since we get so much homework. _

Harry yawned. _I'm already looking forward to the year._

Ginny giggled. _I may want revenge, but not yet, I have a way we can pass the time._

Harry smirked. _Do tell._

She kicked off her shoes and straddled him, kissing him furiously. Harry eyes widened.

_Yep, time well spent._

Ginny giggled and kissed him some more.

An hour later, and a rather dishevelled Harry and Ginny made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was standing there holding a pile of books, and looking as though she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Good lesson?" Harry asked.

Hermione held out the books and sighed. "What do you think? I have a ton of homework, and I've only been in sixth year for an hour!"

Harry laughed. "Prepare for more, this is Snape's lesson after all."

At that moment, Snape opened the door. He scanned the line of students.

"Let me see..." he said. "Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for dishevelled appearance, and Miss Weasley, 10 points for being in the wrong year group"

Harry fought back the urge to argue, but Ginny held his arm. "It will just get worse. Don't bother."

Harry sighed and bowed his head. Snape lead them into the classroom, and Harry swore he could have seen a smirk. He took a seat at the back of the classroom, with Hermione and Ginny either side. Harry saw Ron, who was alone. Harry smirked.

"Something funny Potter?" Snape said. "That will be another five points."

Harry grumbled darkly, but gave Snape his attention. He began to talk about the Dark Arts in a loving way, and then began to talk about non verbal magic, and how it is effective when facing an opponent. Harry was honestly trying to pay attention, but Ginny wasn't having it. She had slipped off one of her shoes, and was rubbing the calf of Harry's leg as discreetly as possible, and Harry found it a major distraction. He was caught between stopping her or losing points.

_Please stop! _He sent mentally.

_I believe I have the right to do what I like today of all days._

_But it's so distracting!_

_Believe me Potter, I could do more._

Harry gulped at those words. Ginny really had it in for him. He wished he had a time turner, so he could stop himself from tickling Ginny. He looked over at Ginny, and she was writing a note. Discreetly, she used her wand to levitate it between the two desks where Hermione was sat. She picked up the note and looked scandalised. Harry briefly thought it was to do with someone not paying attention in lesson, but only seconds later, he heard a clatter to his right, where Hermione was sat, he then felt a similar sensation on his right leg. She was doing it too!

_What the hell are you playing at? _Harry sent furiously.

_I honestly thought Hermione wouldn't do it, but I guess my note explained enough._

Soon, Ginny's foot slowly slid it's way up Harry's leg some more, and was dangerously close to being in his lap, when for once, Snape did something useful.

"Right, I want you to divide into pairs, where you will attempt disarming each other _in silence. _Your partner will then proceed to try and block the spell, in equal silence. You may begin.

Instantly, Harry got up and paired with Ginny, leaving Hermione with Neville. He smirked at Ginny's and Hermione's discomfort as they tried to force their shoes back on.

_Serves you right._

_You deserve it though!_

Harry pulled his wand, and waited for Ginny to pull hers. He got into a fighting stance and thought "_expelliarmus!". _To his surprise, the spell worked, and Ginny only just got a shield up in time, though she was shocked that she also managed to do the spell in silence. Harry looked around and saw the class looking at the pair in shock.

_What are they so surprised about? _Harry sent.

_Non verbal magic is supposed to be ridiculously hard. For anyone to get it right on the first go is unheard of._

_Hmm, could it be to do with the power boost Dumbledore mentioned with the bond? _

_Maybe, we will have to research it later._

At that moment, Snape walked over.

"Do that again" he commanded, watching them like hawks.

Harry thought _expelliarmus! _And again, Ginny blocked it with a silent shield.

"Hmm, let me try girl." Snape said, moving Ginny aside. He raised his wand and Harry quickly thought _Protego! _And Snapes hex bounced harmlessly off.

"Hmm, commendable Potter, a point to Gryffindor." Snape said.

Harry had to laugh. He would have got at least 20 from any other teacher.

After DADA, Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way to potions. It went pretty well for once. With Slughorn present, Harry didn't feel as pressured as he usually did, and actually made a half decent attempt at the work, that rivalled as his best work ever, which Slughorn commended. Hermione ended up winning the prize of the lesson. A golden potion by the name of Felix Felicis. Apparently, it was liquid luck, and she was positively beaming as she emerged from the dungeon, clutching the tiny bottle.

At dinner, Ginny walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Harry didn't catch it, as she clouded her thoughts. Hermione giggled and nodded in reply at something, and they both got up and left together. Harry frowned. That was certainly odd behaviour, and Harry left the hall alone, pondering what was so urgent. He reached his and Ginny's room and opened the door.

"Ginny?" He called. "You in here?"

There was no reply. He shrugged and lay down on the bed, relaxing. He had a pile of homework, but quite a few free periods the next day, so he decided to hold it off for a bit, maybe get some tips off of Hermione...

_Petrificus Totalus! _A voice called, and Harry went as stiff as a board. He looked around frantically, and saw Ginny and Hermione, lifting Disillusionment charms off of themselves. If Harry could gulp he would. She partially lifted the curse so he could speak.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.

"Payback." Ginny said simply.

Understanding hit Harry, but he was still confused. "What about Hermione? I wouldn't think her of all people would be in on this. No offence. Shouldn't you be doing homework or something?"

Hermione grimaced. "That's what I hate about being me. People consider me to be the goody two shoes, no matter what. Perhaps I want to mess about, perhaps I will enjoy torturing you, and acting like a teenager for once. People always expect me to act a certain way, and I'm sick of it!"

Harry was surprised at Hermione's outburst. Ginny stopped him from pondering any further however, by speaking up.

"Anyway, as payback for this morning, you are going to spend the rest of the night catering to our every need. If you don't listen, I will hex you. Got that?"

Harry wanted more than anything to argue back, but he knew Ginny wouldn't be happy, so he nodded dejectedly and Ginny released the curse, at the same time locking the door, and summoning Harry's wand from his trousers. She twirled it in her fingers before throwing it in the bin.

"You can get that later" she said with false sweetness. "Now kneel in front of the sofa. When they made this room, they forgot footstools, so we're improvising." and Hermione giggled in agreement. Harry slowly made his way to the sofa, and knelt down on all fours. Ginny and Hermione walked over, holding cups of tea and propped their feet on his back. He groaned with the pressure.

An hour later, and Harry was barely able to stay upright. Every time he even considered collapsing, Ginny raised her wand threateningly. Finally, they took their feet off his back and stood up. For the hell of it though, Ginny kicked him lightly and watched him roll over and sigh with relief. She giggled. Hermione made her way towards the door.

"As much as I enjoy this, I had better go. Enjoy your slave." She waved and blew a kiss at Harry who growled, and she walked out of the room. The moment she left, Ginny straddled Harry.

"That will teach you not to annoy me like that in the morning, wont it Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry said exhaustedly.

"From now on, you will wake me up peacefully, wont you Harry?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now make love to me, and if my time isn't perfect, you will regret the consequences."

Harry gulped as he walked over to the bed, dejectedly shedding his clothes. If he had learned one thing from the day's events? It would be this. Never cross Ginevra Molly Weasley.

_I'm glad we understand each other_ Ginny sent mentally, and then pounced him.

_For some reason, I love writing this kind of thing. It's hot stuff after all. One of my personal biggest fantasies is being a woman's personal slave, so I incorporated that here. If you don't like it, tough! I can write what I like. Please be amazing like you have been and review. Remember what I said about your opinions mattering :P Just one quick thing. Hermione is changing. She is a girl who is sick of this common stereotypical view everyone has of her. So while she still loves work, etc. She has become a little more relaxed about school rules, and is a little more adventurous. Ginny, thanks to the bond, is randy nearly all the time, and wishes to find as many outlets as possible. As for Harry, he's caught in the crossfire. He can be randy, but he can also be Hermione-ish. Remember that :P_


	19. An Interesting Time

_**Chapter 17**_

_Hello my adoring fans :D The reception from the idea of Harry being Ginny's slave was quite impressive if I do say so myself. I am wondering what to do about the whole Harry Hermione thing. Someone said something about an entire Harry Hermione chapter. So here we go._

Harry sat up and groaned. His back ached still, after Ginny's and Hermione's bad treatment of it on the first day back, and Ginny didn't help that, instantly initiating sex. The sex was fantastic, like it always was, but the next day, she might as well have just placed him under a full body bind, as he could barely move. It was now Saturday, and his back still ached. To make things worse, Ginny ended up in a full days detention with Snape for trying to defend Harry against Snape's taunts in Defence Against the Dark Arts, who found out about the bond, and put her in a specially warded room, making it impossible for them to communicate, and Harry felt lonely, he woke up alone for the first time in months and it felt like a part of him had been ripped out. He would be lucky if he lasted the whole day.

Despite his body's protest, he lifted himself out of his bed, and took a shower, before proceeding to change into some casual Muggle clothes. He decided to find Hermione, who was likely as lonely as he was feeling. It had been a while since they had spent some time together and surprisingly, he missed her. Ginny was a fantastic girl, but Harry wanted some time with his best friend. As he reached the Great Hall, he saw Hermione eating alone at the Gryffindor table. Her face lightened up as she spotted him and she waved, which Harry returned as he sat down next to her.

"Are you Ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I felt a bit lonely though, so I'm glad your here. I can't believe Snape's put Ginny in detention all day. And on a Saturday!"

Harry snarled. "Yeah, don't remind me. And she's been put in a specially warded room so we can't communicate. Imagine my thoughts running into a brick wall, and you'll understand how it feels."

Hermione put an arm around him. "It will be fine later though, wont it? I mean, we can spend the day together right?" she said hopefully.

Harry grinned and hugged her. "Of course I will, you and Ginny mean the world to me. I'll spend all the time in the world with the both of you whenever I can."

Hermione returned the pressure, but they broke apart when they heard the sound of vomiting down the table. Harry looked and saw Ron, who was miming vomiting, to general laughter. Harry snarled and drew his wand, but Hermione batted his arm down.

"Just leave it, it's not worth it OK?" She said.

Harry sighed dejectedly, and placed his wand back in his trousers. He turned to her.

"So, what do you wanna do today then?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe relax by the lake? It might be our last chance before the weather turns crappy."

"Sounds good to me. Just lemme eat some breakfast and we'll leave." Harry said.

About ten minutes later, Harry took Hermione's arm, and he led Hermione outside, where quite a few students seemed to have exactly the same idea as them, and they were all relaxing, the majority in couples. Harry led Hermione down to the lake, taking a winding path Hermione didn't recognise, and they ended up by a large tree. The area was completely deserted.

"This is my secret hangout." Harry told her. "I come here when I need to think, I took Ginny her once before we broke up from school last. I thought we could have a little privacy here you see."

Hermione grinned and hugged him. "It's perfect. I really need some time to relax, all this homework is really dragging me down, along with all the books I'm forced to carry."

Harry grinned at her and motioned for her to sit down. He sat down behind her and began to rub her shoulders, which were extremely tense. She purred.

"You're really tense, Hermione." Harry said. "Have you ever had a massage before?"

"I can't say I have." Hermione admitted.

Harry was shocked. "I can't believe you lug such a huge load around with you with shoulders and a back like this." He motioned for her to lie down, which she did, and he began massaging her back. She moaned in relief.

"Where did you learn to massage like this?" Hermione purred.

"I read it in a book somewhere, after I was given some dating tips and told girls love massages." He said.

"Well, I'm glad you got those tips, because this feels brilliant!" she exclaimed as Harry worked on her legs, which was tough to do when she was wearing jeans, but he persevered.

"Believe me, you will end up feeling great after this. Maybe you might find your temper becoming better without physical stress, and you will find carrying books wont be so stressful."

"God, Harry, this feels so good, I could kiss you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry turned a little red, at her words, as he slipped her flat shoes off and started working on her soles.

"You had better not let Ginny hear you say that." Harry said simply, seeming engrossed in the massaging job.

"You know Ginny approves you nitwit!" Hermione said.

"Doesn't mean I approve." Harry said, working his way back up her legs.

"So you're saying I'm not good enough, is that it?" Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears, and to Harry's surprise, she stood up.

"I didn't mean..." Harry began.

"Save it, Harry. What is it that I don't have? Looks? Figure? What the hell is it?" Hermione sobbed.

"It's nothing Hermione. If I'm being honest, both you and Ginny are my definitions of the perfect woman. I think it's about my upbringing. I was brought up treated like crap, and the only advice I got from my Aunt was 'If you get with more than one girl, that makes you a horrible person!' So while you and Ginny may be perfectly fine with sharing me, but at the moment, I am quite uncomfortable, no matter how much my hormones are screaming at me 'Do it!'."

"Harry..." Hermione said.

"Yes?" Harry asked slowly.

"You are such a noble git!" Hermione said, and laughed. "Every guy in the world except you would literally go nuts over having two girls at once. But only you hold back and I think that's the exact reason I love you so much. You're so different from every other guy. But I think you should relax, and so does Ginny. I know in my heart that you will never intentionally do anything to hurt either of us, and your actions with the both of us proves that. To be honest, if you look at it. It's a win win situation. We both get the guy of our dreams, and you get both of your favourite women in the world at once. Who loses?"

Harry laughed. "Why do you have to be so smart and so right all the time Hermione?" he asked, half jokingly.

"It's part and parcel of being friends with me I suppose" she giggled as she knelt down and leant towards him.

Harry's heart jumped in his throat. She was going to kiss him! Alarm bells were ringing, what if Ginny didn't mean what she said about it being OK? What if she hated him?

_Calm, down Harry. It's absolutely fine. _A sudden voice sounded in his head.

_What? Ginny?_

_In the flesh._

_You're supposed to be in detention!_

_I gave greasy the slip, using some undedectable sleeping draught in his tea. I have a few hours of freedom yet._

_How much of this have you listened to?_

_The vast majority. Now enjoy yourself, and don't hold back. Merlin, she's wanted this for a long time, and strangely so do I, as long as I get front row seats to watch._

_Watch all you want, _as Harry lips met Hermione's. He could feel all of her love, lust and passion in that one kiss, and he could tell Hermione wanted this for a long time. Soon, her mouth opened and gave his tongue access, and he used the access well, exploring every inch of her mouth. She tasted slightly different to Ginny, but it still felt amazing to be kissed this lovingly. They broke apart.

"Wow" Harry said.

"Wow indeed" Hermione said back.

"I didn't know you liked me this much!" Harry said in surprise.

"Who doesn't, apart from Ron and the Slytherins?" Hermione replied.

Harry laughed. She had a strangely odd point.

"After that, do you think you could make this a three way relationship?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry laughed again. "I'll think about it. Come on, lets see Ginny."

"Ginny's in detention." Hermione reminded him.

"She got out of it by drugging Snape's tea."

Hermione stuck a hand to her mouth. "She saw everything didn't she?" she asked, obviously slightly worried.

"Yep, but she's totally fine with the whole thing." Harry said confidently.

"OK then, I can't argue with that." she said, as she placed her shoes back on and took his arm, as they made their way back towards the castle, where Ginny was waiting for them with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So have we finally stopped that tension you two have been building for months then?" She said cheekily.

Harry laughed. "Somewhat. I'm not exactly going to jump into bed with Hermione, but I'm willing to give things ago as long as everyone's happy."

Hermione giggled. "Like I said, it's a win win, anyway," she grabbed Ginny's arm. "It's time for a girl to girl talk." she said as she dragged Ginny off, telling her to cloud her thoughts, leaving Harry in the entrance hall.

Hermione led Ginny into a first floor girl's bathroom, shut and locked the door.

"You didn't tell me his kisses were that electrifying!" she giggled.

"They are aren't they?" Ginny replied. "Kissing Harry is like waking up for the first time. It's too bad you didn't go further, he is FANTASTIC in bed!"

Hermione moaned. "And he made me so horny by massaging me all over, don't make it worse!"

Ginny giggled. "He gave you a full body massage? He hasn't done that with me! What are they like?"

"Honestly, fantastic. Apparently, he learnt how to massage from a book he read after getting some dating tips. Honestly, ask him for one, you wont regret it!" Hermione's face fell a bit. "Actually, there is something serious I want to talk to you about." she admitted.

Ginny sensed her discomfort. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you remember when we...you know..." Hermione trailed off.

"Kissed?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, that. Have you given it any thought lately?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Not really, I thought it was just a one off, and decided to leave it at that." Ginny said.

"Well...I was just wondering..." Hermione said, slowly turning scarlet.

"Wondering what?" Ginny asked, catching on slightly to what Hermione wanted.

"If we...could …... do it again?" Hermione said slowly, then backed off slightly.

Ginny thought back to when she kissed Hermione before. She had quite enjoyed it, and she was sharing Harry, so Merlin knew what would happen if the three ended up on the same bed. She shrugged, and leant in, heart pounding wildly, and brushed Hermione on the lips, ever so slightly. In a odd sense of Deja Vu, Hermione nearly pounced Ginny, and they started kissing much harder and more passionately. 6 months ago, if anyone asked Ginny if she would kiss a girl, she would have acted disgusted and said 'no'. Kissing Hermione, changed that. It was something to enjoy, something different, and something that she could use to really make Harry squirm, which was something she enjoyed doing more than anything. Hermione's tongue begged for entrance, and Ginny happily obliged. The taste of another girl was different, and Ginny savoured it, lapping up her saliva. Hermione unwillingly let out a small moan, which actually was quite a turn on. Ginny loved making Harry moan, it seemed the same for Hermione too. Soon, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"That was...nice." Ginny said.

"Yeah...you could say that. I reckon it could excite Harry quite a bit." Hermione said, and she giggled.

"I think Harry would explode in his pants if we did that in front of him." Ginny giggled.

"Now that's something I have to see!" Hermione exclaimed, as she unlocked the door, and left the bathroom arm in arm with Ginny. Ginny grinned. Harry was going to have a tough time ahead of him with girlfriends like herself and Hermione, and she was going to make sure he squirmed during every damn moment.

_Someone was pushing for something to happen between Harry and Hermione, and it has. Shock Horror. I thought I would add in some good ol' Hermione/Ginny action for good measure. What do you guys think? Remember to review. ;)_

_P.S. Sorry about mentioning Sirius' will in an earlier chapter. I will rectify it ASAP._


	20. A Decent Week

_**Chapter 18**_

_You should love me, this chapter is slightly earlier than usual, mainly because I have nothing else to do. I think it's time I told you about my new layout since the gang is back at Hogwarts. Every chapter will be an analysis of the events of the week, highlighting about 3 or 4 important events, on different days. Unless, I really need to focus on something of course. Enjoy :D (Review my other HP stories!)_

_Sunday_

_Harry walked into the bedroom, confused when he saw it was dark. None of the lamps were on._

"_Ginny?" He called._

_All of a sudden, the room filled with light as all of the lamps in the room simultaneously lit up. Harry blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Both Ginny and Hermione were lying on the bed, wearing only their underwear, grinning seductively at him. Harry gulped, as he made his way towards the bed, slowly, as if in a small trance. The moment he reached the bed, the girls grabbed him and threw him down, keeping the grins on their faces. Relentlessly, they started literally ripping his clothes off, until he was left starkers, with his clothes lying in tattered heaps on the floor. Hermione kissed him furiously, while Ginny lowered herself down and started sucking for all she was worth. Harry moaned, as he massaged Hermione's breast, gently at first, but soon picking up a rhythm and massaging much harder, Hermione moaned even louder than he did. Ginny released him from her mouth, and started gently lowering herself down onto him. Harry was in heaven..._

_Enough dirty dreams now sleepy head and wake up! _A voice sounded in Harry's head, and his eyes snapped open. Ginny was on top of him with an amused expression on her face.

_Having fun? _

_I was, until you ended it._

_Surely you would prefer the real thing to a dream? And besides, you made quite the accident._

Harry looked down, and groaned as he saw a huge wet stain on the front of his boxers.

"I'll go shower..." he said grumpily as he stomped into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long, I have something I need to ask you!" she shouted after him and giggled.

Harry listened to his girlfriend, and ten minutes later, he was dressed as he emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"What do you need to ask me?" Harry asked.

"I heard you gave Hermione a full body massage the other day." Ginny said.

"Go on..." Harry said, already figuring out what she wanted to ask.

"Where's mine?" Ginny pouted.

Harry laughed. "Fine, strip and lie on the bed." he said.

Ginny happily obliged and soon she was lying on her front, topless and with a towel covering her nether regions. Harry fought back every urge to jump her there and then.

_Maybe later, if your massage is good enough_.

Harry snickered as he started massaging Ginny's shoulders. They weren't as tense or knotted as Hermione's but they certainly weren't the best either. Ginny purred in contentment.

_Why didn't I ask you for one of these earlier?_

Harry laughed. _You seem to ask me to massage your feet enough times._

_That's because I assume you don't like it._

_I like anything that keeps you happy._

_You're such a gentleman!_

_Why thank you! _Harry cut off the conversation as he slowly moved his way down her bare back, slowly working out the knots. He could see Ginny visibly relax and even heard her moan slightly.

_I heard you learnt this from a book. Why?_

_Dating tips told me, girls love massages, so I thought, why not?_

_Books are the greatest._

Harry cheekily smacked her bottom as he slowly massaged her legs, causing her to moan even more.

_Can I please have one of these every day?_

Harry laughed. _What's in it for me?_

_Sexual favours, and lots of them. Then again, you should be honoured to be able to touch my body._

_Really? I think it's the other way around, considering I'm famous and all._

Ginny fought back the urge to smack him. _Prat! Just keep massaging._

Harry rolled his eyes, as he reached her ankles and started working his way down her feet, rubbing his fingers over her arches and between her toes. Ginny purred again.

"And...finished!" Harry said. "How do you feel?"

"Pampered" Ginny said, and Harry laughed.

"So are we going to go to breakfast or not?" Harry asked, accompanied by a loud stomach growl.

"Yes, sir!" Ginny said, as she quickly got dressed, and taking Harry's arm, they left the room.

_Tuesday._

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he groaned, Ginny's sex drive increased ten fold since he started giving her massages, making her slightly more...energetic to say the very least. He had been up since 3 o clock that morning, when she insisted on having him bang her brains out, which was a hell of a lot of fun when it happened, but waking up just 5 hours later didn't exactly leave him well rested. He groaned as he tried to move his newly aching back. He swore he would have to do warm ups before sex sessions in the future! Ginny was still completely out of it, and simply refused to wake up, so he sighed, and decided to go down to breakfast alone. When he got there, he was nearly bowled over by a female figure as she bolted up the stairs, shaking with what Harry assumed were sobs. Confused, he headed into the Great Hall, and cornered Neville, who was eating alone.

"Who was that running out of the hall just now?" Harry asked.

"That was Hermione." Neville replied. "Ron was just heckling her."

Harry nearly shook with rage, and it took all of his willpower to stay calm as he asked. "What was he doing, exactly?"

"Calling her nasty names, stuff like that. I think he even flicked food at her with his fork. I wanted to stop him, but..." Neville trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Neville, I'll deal with it." Harry said, as he drew his wand and stormed up to the part of the table where Ron was sat. Before Ron even saw Harry was coming, Harry shoved him out of his seat and shoved his wand by his throat.

"What did I tell you about heckling Hermione?" Harry snarled.

"Nothing I will ever listen to. Unless of course, you keep your hands off my sister, and keep away from Hermione yourself!" Ron said defiantly, and spat in Harry's face. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Harry, as he blasted Ron with a stunning spell at point blank range, and saw with satisfaction, Ron flying across the room and landed near the very end of the table. Before Harry left to comfort his friend, McGonagall came swooping over to him, looking outraged.

"Potter, what was the meaning of such an attack?" She asked, shaking with rage.

"Two reasons Professor, One, he spat in my face, and two, he insulted my girlfriend and caused my best friend to run out of the room crying. I was simply being defensive." Harry said calmly.

McGonagall seemed to study him for a moment and nodded. "Very well, I believe you. Go and comfort Miss Granger, while I deal with Mr. Weasley."

Harry nodded in appreciation, and made his way out of the Great Hall, and up the stairs. It was still about an hour before classes began, so he tried the first empty classroom he saw, and there she was, slumped at a desk, crying her eyes out. Harry saw her hair was covered in a few beans, so Neville was right. She did have food flicked at her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked warily.

She looked up, and her face visibly relaxed when she saw him.

"I took care of Ron." Harry said.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Stunned him at point blank range." Harry said simply.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "That must have got you in so much trouble!" she gasped.

"It would have, until I explained things to McGonagall, and she let me off." Harry grinned.

Hermione gave a watery chuckle. "You're always the lucky one aren't you?"

"I guess that's a part of being me." Harry said cheekily, as he sat down, and let her sit in his lap. She relaxed in his embrace.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"It's what I'm here for." Harry said, then his stomach growled loudly, and he laughed, along with Hermione.

"Feel up to going back to the Great Hall?" He asked.

"OK, then" Hermione sighed, and they exited the room together.

_Wednesday_

It was lunchtime, and Harry was called to the Headmaster's office. He was confused. He was certain he hadn't done anything wrong, apart from stunning Ron, but McGonagall cleared that up almost as soon as it happened, so it was with confusion he climbed the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. He knocked the large wooden door, and Dumbledore's voice said "Enter", and the door swung open. There was Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, and Harry relaxed when Dumbledore had a smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry, please sit down!" Dumbledore said warmly, as Harry walked over and sunk into one of the comfortable chairs.

"What is it you need me for, sir?" Harry asked.

"A few things. First of all, regarding an incident in the Great Hall yesterday with Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore began and chuckled when he saw the worried expression on Harry's face. "Nothing to worry about, Harry, in fact what I have to share regarding this could be classified as good news, well, for you anyway." Dumbledore finished and Harry relaxed again.

"Due to the nature of Mr. Weasley's behaviour, for the first time in about 70 years, a prefect has had to have their badge relinquished, for blatant bullying and provocation, and disruptive behaviour." Harry nodded at Dumbledore's words, and was secretly pleased at Ron's punishment. "Of course, that leaves us one Prefect short, and I thought no-one would be better for the job than you, Harry." Harry felt himself go red slightly at Dumbledore's words, and took the badge that Dumbledore held out in front of him.

"Thank you sir!" Harry said, still not believing his eyes.

"Speaking of badges, me in my old age, and due to your complicated housing arrangements, completely forgot to send one of these in the post." Dumbledore said, and held out a second badge, one that made Harry's heart catch in his throat. It was the Quidditch Captain's badge. Harry took it with a shaking hand.

"Thanks sir, it's an honour." Harry said, not being able to believe what he was being told.

"Naturally, being Quidditch Captain and Prefect, gives you powers just under that of the Head Boy himself, but I'm confident you will be able to shoulder the responsibility." Dumbledore said warmly.

Harry pinned the badges onto his robes. "Thanks again, sir." He said.

"It's not a problem. Now, regarding your bond. Is there any questions you have about it, or any developments that worry you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought for a moment, then gasped. "Yes actually sir. I trust you remember when we were attacked by the Death Eaters at Hermione's house?" he asked.

"Yes, it was a good job you got a warning to me, though I can't believe they have the general location of your home in Privet Drive. That is certainly cause for concern." Dumbledore said.

"Well, we actually would have died if Sirius literally didn't turn up in the nick of time." Harry said. "But that's not what I'm trying to ask. Bellatrix was literally about to kill me, and I took Hermione and Ginny's hands and stood in front of them like I did in the Department of Mysteries. What would have happened if that curse hit?"

Dumbledore seemed to ponder Harry's words for a moment. "Unfortunately, I can only guess at the moment, as I'm not totally sure. If you were just with Ginny, then the curse may have simply rebounded like it did before, but the addition of Miss Granger certainly is interesting. You say you held both their hands at the same time?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, both of them."

"Well, if the curse hit, and rebounded, a three way bond may have occurred." Dumbledore said and Harry's eyes widened. "Like I said, this is guess work, and I'm not sure if there have been any records of a three way bond, but I will do my research, and notify you if I find anything. Is there anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, not that I know of." and he stood up.

"Thanks for the badges sir." Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Don't let me keep you from Ginny." Dumbledore said, and his eyes twinkled. Harry laughed and left the room. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny and Hermione what happened.

_Thursday._

It was early evening, and Harry collapsed onto his bed and sighed He only had fifteen minutes before his first prefect patrol. He thanked Merlin Fridays were full of free periods. That meant, as well as spending the day with Ginny, he could get his backlog of work done, and have a free weekend. Ginny entered the room, and Harry grinned at her before kissing her passionately. Her hands immediately went for his zipper, but he pushed them off.

"After Prefect duty." He said, through the kiss.

Ginny broke the kiss and pouted. She didn't like being told to stop sexual activities.

"If we do it now, I will be completely out of energy when I go on duty. I promise to make it up to you" Harry said, trying to win her round.

Ginny looked with puppy dog eyes. "Massage?" She asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. "OK, I'll give you a massage." he said as he stood up, and kissed her gently. "I won't be long" he said.

Ginny nodded. "Just get it over with."

Harry laughed once more and left the room, while he headed to Gryffindor tower to meet Hermione. She seemed over the moon when Harry replaced Ron as prefect, and he honestly couldn't blame her. She smiled at him as he approached.

"So what do we do on these patrols then?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly, patrol!" Hermione giggled. "All we need to do is look for students out of bed, and reprimand them. It's easy enough."

Harry pulled out the Marauder's map and her eyes widened. "Work finished for the night." he said, then laughed. Hermione giggled along with him.

"They don't really stand a chance do they?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I thought it would spice the night up a bit. Especially if we catch Slytherins." Harry said, with a wicked grin. He looked over the map, and saw to his disappointment, that no slytherins were out of bed. He did see Cho Chang and a male Ravenclaw, on the floor below them, and Harry fought back an urge to laugh.

"Want to ambush a snogging couple?" Harry asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Who?" Hermione asked with a similar gleam.

"Cho Chang, and another Ravenclaw, I haven't heard of." Harry said.

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "Or, we could leave them to it and become the snogging couple?" she asked innocently.

Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest broom cupboard. "You read my mind." he said, as he opened the door, gently shoved her inside and closed the door behind him.

Two hours later, and a slightly dishevelled Harry walked back into the room, and a very amused Ginny looked at him.

"Have fun _patrolling?" _She said, and from the emphasis on the last word, Harry knew that he had been busted.

"Yes, I did. I presume you watched everything." Harry said wearily.

Ginny grinned at him. "Thanks for giving me a great show by the way."

"You saw things from my point of view, so it must have looked like you kissing a girl. I didn't know you were in to that kind of show." Harry said cheekily

"You have no idea." Ginny said quietly, then she jumped on him before Harry could press any further. She ripped his shirt off and yanked down his trouser and boxers. She then took him into her mouth with urgency, as though it was something she needed to do to live.

_I can't help it I like your taste so much_ Ginny sent, as her head bobbed up and down, and her tongue caressed his length.

_I'm certainly not complaining. _Harry sent back and grinned. He was going to have a good night.

_That ended up slightly longer than usual. Probably because there are multiple events I can talk about. So, Harry, Ginny and Hermione very nearly ended up triple bonded. Good stuff I say! Next chapter, I plan to be smut, smut and more smut, so be on the look out. If you have ideas of exactly what the threesome should do with each other, be sure to tell me, you might see it in the next chapter._

_P.S. If you have disabled your private messaging feature, turn it on so I can message you, as I love replying to reviews. It really gives me an idea of what my fans want :)_


	21. Tryouts and anInteresting Celebration

_**Chapter 19**_

_Hooray for quick fire chapters! This one is over the course of a day. Namely, the Saturday Harry decides to hold Quidditch Tryouts. I have multiple ideas for this chapter. Well, actually, I think as I go along. It's served me well so far. Review please :D_

Harry was quite nervous though Hermione was in the stands waving, and Ginny was in the crowd, waiting to try out, sending him calming emotions. These try outs were sort of his first test as captain of the Quidditch team. If he messed up these, he basically messed up the entire year, as a strong team was more important than anything, even if he was apparently a professional standard Seeker. However, looking at the crowd that turned up to try out, apparently, they weren't there for Quidditch. Pretty much every member of Gryffindor House turned up to try out. From tiny second years, to towering seventh years. Harry gave the crowd a sweep, and at least half looked as though they barely knew what a broom was, let alone knew how to play good Quidditch.

"OK, what I want you to do, is get into groups depending on what position you would like to try out. This is a way of testing your strengths against your peers. If you don't make the main team, you can still be part of it as the reserve squad, because as you know, some of us are rather accident prone." He smiled as most people looked at him with amusement on their faces. He stood back and let them organise themselves. The Chasers was the most popular try out group, followed by beaters, then Keeper, and only a tiny amount of people turned up for Seeker, which made Harry feel oddly proud of his abilities.

"OK, Chasers, I want you to do a few laps around the pitch, just to see how confident you are on a broom. Everyone else, to the bench and wait your turn. Now, Chasers, line up and prepare to kick off. I have a whistle, which I will blow to signal the start of the trial. If you fail, you will be notified."

Harry pressed the whistle to his lips. His plan was to blow it without warning to check reflexes. He waited 10 seconds, mentally grinning at their anticipation. Then he blew. Instantly, about 5 players tried to kick off and face planted into the mud, and Harry herded them off the pitch. He watched them like dogs, looking for confidence, and finesse. By the time they finished, Harry had narrowed down the Chasers to around about half the literal crowd that tried for the spot. He then tried them on simple passing and shooting exercises, placing them into groups of three, looking for teamwork and coordination. Soon he had narrowed down to just three. Katie Bell, who easily soared above the competition, Ginny made an excellent trial, particularly due to her shooting skills, and Demelza Robins, who was very good at dodging Bludgers, and teamwork. Harry thought privately she would make an excellent Captain.

Next, he had the Beaters. He tried the same flying exercise as the Chasers, which narrowed the hopefuls down to only a quarter of the people who tried out. He then placed them into an exercise using himself and the new Chasers as targets. This narrowed down the hopefuls considerably. This left him Colin Creevey, to general surprise, who had an excellent aim, and a third year called Jimmy Peakes, who was the only Beater to land a hit on Demelza.

Next, he had the Keepers. They were certainly an odd bunch, with some huge players, obviously using brawn over flying skill and some smaller ones, who were the opposite. To Harry's immense disgust. Ron Weasley actually had a half decent trial, saving four goals almost perfectly, but to Harry's immense relief, he shot off in the complete opposite direction on the last save, and Harry had to bite back a laugh. When he made his choice however, he was ever so slightly regretting it. A tall seventh year by the name of Cormac McLaggen got a perfect trial, so Harry begrudgingly gave him the spot, but he instantly regretted it, as McLaggen instantly thought he could rule the team. Harry knew he needed to put this guy in his place, so within 5 minutes, Harry and Ginny had their wands at McLaggen's throat, loudly verbalising what spells they would carry out on him if he didn't submit completely and listen to the Captain's orders at all times. Thankfully, he shut up after that, allowing Harry to see if he could dig up a decent reserve Seeker.

Unsurprisingly, the Seekers were a small bunch, only about 5 or so, who utilised the faster brooms. The majority of them were only second and third year and looked terrified. He smiled kindly at them, remembering his time as a first year seeker. The girls blushed, and the boys looked more confident.

"Sorry to tell you guys, but this position is filled. But I'm injured more often than not, so I need a damn good reserve Seeker. What I propose, is a challenge, against me. We race against the snitch." Harry smiled again and saw they looked terrified. "If you're going to be that scared, then you wont fly at your full capability, and that's what I'm looking for. So who wants to go first?" All of the hopefuls seemed to shrink into the background, until one shaking boy raised his hand. With confidence, Harry jumped onto his broom. The boy slowly climbed onto his. On Harry's whistle, Ginny released the Snitch and the test began. Harry caught the Snitch within a minute, and the boy went into the stands, looking depressed. The second boy didn't fare much better. The third, saw the Snitch, which was a first, but Harry shot past him and caught it before he even moved his broom. The fourth, a second year girl, only lasted 45 seconds before Harry caught the Snitch. Finally, the last person to try out, a shaking third year, mounted her broom, and shot off before Harry blew his whistle. He grinned as he realised it wasn't a mistake. It was cunning. She had a headstart but he decided not to scold her for it. He watched her with a careful eye while keeping the other looking for the Snitch. She reminded him of himself. She was alert, scanning the pitch like a hawk, dodging the odd bludger without thinking. Suddenly, she sped off, and Harry followed her, thinking she had seen the Snitch. She then pulled into a sharp dive, and Harry followed her. He grinned, he recognised a Wronski feint when he saw one, so he surprised her by pulling out of the dive. To his luck, the Snitch was hovering directly in front of his face as he pulled out of the dive, and he quickly grabbed it, signifying the end of the trial. The girl landed on the ground, looking crestfallen. Harry flew over to her.

"That was an excellent trial. You're a really good Seeker." Harry said.

"But I didn't win." The girl said disbelievingly.

Harry laughed. "Winning isn't everything. You showed a large amount of skill there. What's your name?"

"Elia, Elia Henebry." She said.

"Well, Elia, how would you like to be reserve Seeker?" Harry asked.

Elia grinned widely and threw her arms around him, much to Harry's surprise, amusement, and embarrassment. He quickly peeled her off, so Ginny and Hermione wouldn't murder her.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry laughed. She nodded brightly, and skipped off. Harry was pleased with his team. It was strong, and well focused on teamwork, so it was with a slight spring in his step that he made his way towards the changing rooms. He quickly showered and came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and squeaked as he saw Ginny and Hermione waiting for him, with huge grins on their faces. They both giggled as they looked down and saw Harry only clad in a towel. Harry quickly adjusted the knot, making it as tight as possible before sitting down on the bench.

"I'm glad the trial went so well." Harry said, relieved it was over. "Well done on making the team Ginny." he said.

"So it wasn't a biased decision then?" Ginny said cheekily.

"Nah, I'd say you were quite lucky to be honest." He said, and Ginny punched him on the arm. "Prat!"she said and Harry laughed.

"Did you see Ron's fail trial?" Harry asked, then roared with laughter. Ginny laughed along with him, but Hermione only nervously giggled, and turned slightly pink. Harry turned towards her.

"You did something didn't you?" Harry accused. He was amused, he never thought Hermione had it in her.

"Confundus Charm" Hermione muttered, and Harry and Ginny roared with laughter again.

"That is truly brilliant Hermione. Nice to see you have the welfare of the team in mind." Harry winked at her. He then turned to Ginny.

"So, are you ladies here to celebrate a good try out, or are you here to walk me back to the castle?" Harry asked, with a hint of seductiveness, which Ginny caught on to. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, which meant she easily felt his hardness, which she giggled at and rubbed against while she kissed him furiously.

"Hey!" Hermione said loudly and Harry and Ginny faced her. "You're forgetting me!" she pouted and to Harry's immense surprise, Ginny moved over, and Hermione sat on his other knee, then proceeded to kiss him furiously, while rubbing herself over his leg, which he moaned at. Their next action shocked Harry immensely. Hermione broke apart from Harry and proceeded to kiss Ginny with considerable passion. Harry could only use the little willpower he had to stop himself exploding in his pants at the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Ginny opened one eye, spotted Harry's reaction and then proceeded to rub him through the towel, while kissing Hermione, Harry moaned, but held back from closing his eyes, the show was too hot to miss. All of a sudden, they broke apart, Harry looked briefly disappointed, before Ginny started removing her shirt, then his hopes perked up again.

Ginny turned to Hermione, and they both proceeded to slowly unbutton each other's shirts as slowly as possible. Ginny smirked at Harry's reaction. They had planned this for ages, to try and simultaneously seduce Harry, and she could see it was working. After taking their shirts off, Ginny grabbed Harry's towel and whipped it off with a flourish, leaving Harry at full mast, which Hermione stared at in awe. She leant in and whispered in Ginny's ear.

"He really is..." Hermione began

"Hung like a Hippogriff, yep. I made the rumour." Ginny said, and giggled.

Ginny then knelt down and undid the button on Hermione's jeans, then proceeding to slowly slide them down her legs, taking great care to caress them as she slide them off completely, along with her flat shoes. Ginny then removed Hermione's socks, and gave her legs and feet a quick caress. She then stood up, and allowed Hermione to do exactly the same, except this time, Hermione trailed kisses down her legs, and finally kissed the end of her toes. A satisfying moan from Harry told the girls they did the job right. Hermione turned around and let Ginny undo her bra, which slid slowly off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to Harry for the first time. They were slightly larger than Ginny's but just as well shaped, and Harry felt himself losing control over the sight of them.

She blushed slightly. "Do you like what you see Harry?" She asked shyly, and Harry could do nothing but nod in reply. Ginny turned round, and Hermione unhooked her bra. Harry looked from one pair of breasts to the other, it was a total overload, and he loved every second. The knickers came off quicker than Harry expected, and he briefly looked at Hermione's sex, which was completely shaven.

"It's for hygiene reasons!" She said, embarrassed.

Before Harry knew it, he had two naked girls sitting on his naked lap, both trailing kisses all over his face, Ginny grasped his hard member, and Harry gasped in ecstasy. Hermione then grasped it too, which very nearly pushed Harry over the edge. Ginny and Hermione then proceeded to stroke Harry quite firmly, which pushed him beyond the threshold. He gasped, as rope after rope of hot cum squirted out of his member, and Hermione and Ginny did something surprising, and lapped it up, which was hot as all hell. Hermione rolled it around her mouth.

"Not bad." she said, and Harry blushed. She then kissed Ginny, and the obvious exchange of Harry's bodily fluids made him rock hard again. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Looks like we picked a man with plenty of energy." she teased. "We had better calm him down." as she lowered herself down onto Harry, which made both of them moan. Hermione then proceeded to kiss Harry, while Ginny pushed herself up and down. The intense foreplay made Ginny orgasm quite quickly, and she got off Harry, utterly spent. Harry still had some fight left in him, and he looked at Hermione, almost expectantly. She blushed.

"It's OK Hermione, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Harry said warmly.

Oddly, those words filled Hermione with confidence, and after performing a quick contraceptive charm, she tentatively walked over to him, and kissed him passionately, while Ginny watched with considerable interest. Then, she very slowly positioned herself on top of him, and very slowly, lowered herself down, gasping in both pleasure and pain. Harry hit a barrier.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. "It's not too late to back out."

Hermione moaned. "Please, Harry I've wanted you for months!"

Harry shrugged at the all clear and shattered her virginity, causing her to moan with pain. He gave her a few seconds to adjust before those moans became ones of pleasure, as he slid in and out of her. Luckily for Harry, Hermione had never really experienced anything like sex before, so while he was quickly losing his control, so was she, and they orgasmed together, Hermione screaming quite loudly, and then she slumped on top of him.

"That... was..." Hermione gasped.

"Amazing?" Harry suggested?

"Awesome to watch." Ginny muttered, and Harry looked over in surprise. She blushed.

"What? You enjoyed watching me and Hermione!" She said defensively.

Harry shrugged, as Hermione slowly climbed off him with a squelch, and started to get dressed. He was definitely enjoying this arrangement.

That evening, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sat on the sofa in Harry's and Ginny's room. Harry was sat in the middle, and Ginny and Hermione were lying on the sides, with their feet in Harry's lap while he massaged them.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He moaned.

"Call this payback for the great sex." Ginny giggled. Harry grumbled as he continued massaging.

"Not to mention, he's a great masseuse" Hermione said, and both girls giggled again. Harry pouted. He was definitely of two minds about this arrangement.

_So, what do you think? As much as I want to write 2500 odd words about Harry shagging their brains out, I still have some self restraint. It's still hard for me not to move on to more "exotic" forms of sex, that includes fetishistic shit. I would like a little bit of story on top too. Did you enjoy this? Do you love me for updating twice in one day? Please let me know in review/PM form._

_P.S. ENABLE YOUR PRIVATE MESSAGING FEATURE IF YOU HAVEN'T SO FAR. SOME OF YOU ARE SO AWESOME, I GET UPSET WHEN I CAN'T MESSAGE YOU AFTER A GOOD REVIEW!_


	22. A Chapter Written by a Fan

_**A Chapter Written by a Fan**_

_**READ THIS BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THE CHAPTER!**_

_This chapter was not written by me. It was written by the only person who responded to my challenge to write me a Lemon oneshot. He decided to make it a chapter to my story, and requested I upload it. I never want to disappoint fans, so I decided, why not? Remember, when you review this chapter. You are reviewing for keeperoliver, and not for me. Enjoy, I thought it was pretty good :) I am writing a oneshot tonight by the way. What happened if Ron gave Harry the idea to ask Ginny to the Yule ball one day before Neville did. Watch out for it.**  
**_

Harry and Ginny were returning from the library after a very interesting game of footsie, and were approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, when it flew open, and a very upset Hermione came running out, and down the hall to one of the vacant classrooms.

Harry and Ginny went into the Common Room to see if they could find out what happened. There in the middle of the room were Ron and Lavender laughing and kissing, with Ron occasionally squeezing Lavender's breast, for which she squeaked, but returned the gesture by rubbing his erect penis through his pants. Every one else was making gagging faces at the spectacle. Harry went to Dean and Seamus and asked what happened.

"Harry, Hermione came out of her room and down the stairs, when Lavender pushed her, causing her to drop all her books. Ron then kicked her books out of her hand again and told her,'That's right Bookworm, crawl after your precious books.' And he grabbed Lavender and kissed her, Hermione got up and ran out of here like her tail was on fire." Seamus finished.

Harry walked over to Ron, and pulled him away from Lavender, "What the bloody hell is your problem Potter?" Ron asked with a malicious tone to his voice.

"You, you're my problem, when you start messing with mine, and Ginny's friend." Harry was then pushed out the way.

Ginny had her wand stuck up Ron's nose, "I have never tried my Bat Bogey Hex like this before. I wonder what the outcome might be, _Battus Mucosus_!" And Ron started screaming, as the biggest bats Ginny ever conjured started to escape from Ron's nose, beating him around the head. He was running around the room, trying to shake them off, yelling at Ginny to stop them. But by that time, Harry and Ginny were already gone.

They went to the empty class room where Hermione fled to. She was sitting on a bench in the corner, tears flooding down her cheeks. They sat on both sides of her, and hugged her for all they were worth. "He's not worth it Hermione. He is my brother, and I hate to say it, but he is a piece of shit, dirt bag, and scum. He isn't worth the time or the effort of crying over. Save your tears for something worth while to cry over, like a broken nail, or a piece of hair out of place. You know, something meaningful."

Hermione started giggling, and her tears stopped flowing. She leaned into Ginny's hug, and had her hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry said, "Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement and sit, to avoid the POS and his slag." I am sure we can get it to give us a cup of hot chocolate if we asked nice." And so they did.

They entered the Room of Requirement, where a large sofa was in the middle of the room, with a coffee table sitting in front of it with three cups of steaming hot chocolate sitting on it. They sat, with Hermione in the middle of the two, just drinking and relaxing.

"How about if I give you a nice foot massage, to help you to relax?" Asked Harry.

Hermione said, "Would you, I could probably use it?"

Harry picked up her feet, and pulled her trainers off, and placed them down on the floor. He then peeled her socks off, and put them in her shoes. Then he started rubbing her feet. Ginny moved down, and laid Hermione's head on her lap, and ran her fingers through her hair. You could swear you could hear Hermione purring. She looked so contented. Ginny couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful lying there. She leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. And Hermione returned her kiss. The locked lips like this for a minute, and Ginny ran her tongue over Hermione's lips, and she opened her mouth to allow Ginny entry. The two young women were deeply involved in their kiss, when a clearing of a throat caused them to break it up. "You did remember that there was a third party here didn't you? Is there anyway I can get in on this?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him and said, "NO, keep rubbing." And she went back to snogging Hermione. Hermione soon broke it off, much to Ginny's chagrin. "Harry, would you do me a favor? Would you give me a massage some where else?"

"Do you need a back massage?" "NO" "A shoulder Massage?" "NO." "Well then where?"

"Here." said Hermione pointing to her lips. Harry moved up, and massaged her lips, with his lips and his tongue.

While he was doing this, he felt a loosening of his belt, and a cool breeze as Ginny drew his pants down his legs, to have them drawn off of his feet, along with his trainers. Ginny then worked his penis out of his shorts, and started stroking it nice and slow. Harry felt like he was in heaven, kissing one beautiful girl, while another girl was giving him a hand job...no...make that a blow job. Ginny had taken his dick, and put it in her mouth, sliding it in and out of her mouth, still nice and slow.

Harry didn't know how far he was allowed to go, but decided to test the waters. He drew his hand to Hermione's breasts, and felt them through the sheer fabric of her blouse. Hermione started to moan, as Harry rubbed her nipples through the layers of cloth. He unbuttoned her blouse, and placed his hand inside of her bra, and felt the warmth of the skin that was her breast. He pinched her nipple gently, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure. She tore her blouse off, and undid the clasp of her bra, and pulled it off, giving Harry full access to her breasts. He took the left nipple into his mouth, and soon had a partner when Ginny took the right nipple in her mouth. Hermione was whispering their names, as they continued their ministrations. Their names started to come out louder as time wore on. Harry took his hand down Hermione's stomach until he reached her belt line. He undid the belt, the button, and the zipper. He then reached out and grabbed Ginny's free hand, and with his, they ran their hands down Hermione's panties to her pussy. While Harry worked her lips, Ginny worked her clit, and they soon had Hermione thrashing on the couch, screaming their names. Hermione was no rookie to masturbation, but she never had it done by some one else. It was ten times more sensual, and when she had an orgasm, it was more intense than she could imagine.

Harry pulled his fingers out of her clit, and took his fingers to Hermione's mouth for her to clean them off which she did with soft sucking noises. Her eyes lit up like she had just gotten an unexpected treat.

Ginny left Hemione's breast, and pulled Hermione's pants off, and began to lick her pussy with meaning. Soon Hermione was in the throws of another orgasm. She laid there in a dream world, hoping to never wake up.

Harry pulled Ginny up off of the floor, and began to remove Ginny's clothes, starting with her Ballet flats, and socks. He moved up to her 'T' shirt, and pulled it up over her head. Hermione seeing what Harry was doing, undid Ginny's bra, and it soon joined her shirt. Harry pulled his shirt off, while Ginny drew his pants and shorts off. Hermione loosened Ginny's belt undid her button and zipper, and pulled her pants off. Harry pulled her panties off, and they were soon all naked. Harry dropped down, and began to lick Ginny's pussy, while Hermione worked her tits Ginny soon joined Hermione in the orgasmic world, with Harry drinking all of her juices, and lifting his mouth to Hermione to share Ginny's love juices. They broke up, and Harry went back down to retrieve more, and shared these with Ginny.

Ginny got up, pulling Harry with her, and laid Hermione on the couch. "Harry, it's time to bring Hermione into our little world. Make love to her, while she satisfies me. Harry took his place between Hermione's legs, while Ginny positioned herself over Hermione's mouth, and they both lowered themselves at the same time. Harry entered Hermione, and was surprised at her tightness. He encountered her barrier, and stopped. Hermione screamed, "Do it, Harry, Do it. I can't stand the the waiting any longer. I need this as much as you do. Just do it." And Harry pushed forward, tearing Hermione's barrier to shreds. Hermione had a few tears, but was soon licking Ginny with passion. Ginny soon had her second orgasm, but was joined by Hermione's third. They lay there for a minute, with Hermione smiling at the two, when she said, "Harry, you haven't come yet. Ginny, I'm too sore to continue, you are going to have to take over. Ginny replaced Hermione on the couch, and Harry immediately entered her and was plowing away. It took a while, but finally Harry and Ginny finished together.

The three sat there together, with Harry in the middle. He had his arms wrapped around the two girls. "I wish I had a cigarette, they say that is the best time to smoke, after having sex."

Ginny stood up, and put her pussy in his face and said "Smoke this!" Which of course he did. Hermione just sat there and laughed, but decided she wanted some of that, and pushed Ginny out of the way, and took her place. It was now Ginny's turn to laugh. Harry just sat there with cum smeared all over his face, and enjoying every minute of it.


	23. Mission and a Conflict

_**Chapter 20**_

_Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed the oneshot I posted yesterday, and the chapter created by keeperoliver. Now, for some story for once :D_

Draco Malfoy slowly looked around the Room of Requirement. He had been tasked by his master to find a way to sneak some key Death Eaters into the school. He had gotten the idea from Montague disappearing inside that vanishing cabinet for weeks. If he had a pair, then he could use them as a sort of two way transportation system. By pure luck, he stumbled across a second one in Borgin and Burkes when he was browsing. Of course, by showing Borgin his Dark Mark, and threatening him with Fenrir Grayback, he was able to convince him not to sell the cabinet. Unfortunately, both cabinets were broken, and needed repairs before they could be utilised. There was also a powerful magical ritual that needed to be performed, in order for the two cabinets to recognise each other as pairs, and allow travel between the two. If a cabinet isn't paired, then the user often floats in nothingness for a period of about 2 hours. It was the perfect defence against attackers, until they realised what the cabinets were and destroyed them when people were suspected to be inside.

He opened the cabinet, and peered inside. It was empty. Draco had been contacted by Borgin the previous day, and had been told to check the connection between the two cabinets, as Borgin thought he had created a milestone in fixing it. Draco grabbed an apple out of his pocket, and placed it inside, and closed the door. He muttered a quick spell, and waited a few seconds. He opened the door, and cursed. The apple was still there. He tried again, it brought exactly the same result. Draco gulped. His master wouldn't be happy.

"You're dead Potter!" Ginny screamed as she hurled another conjured vase at Harry's head. Harry ducked behind the armchair and tried reasoning with her.

"Come on, the feathers wore off after a few minutes!" He pleaded.

"Do I look like I care? You made me look like a fool in front of basically the entire school!"

Harry was bored that morning, and thought a little prank was in order, so he ground up a canary cream and put it in Ginny's morning pumpkin juice. Once she turned back, she wasn't happy. She had chased Harry, throwing curses at him all through the school, with some unlucky people getting caught in the crossfire. He cowered behind the chair, as another vase exploded right above his head.

"Can't we settle this in a civilised way? I promise to massage you anywhere!" Harry begged.

"Not going to work! I need your blood!" she screamed.

Assuming Harry survived the encounter, he made a mental note never to prank Ginny in front of the school ever again.

"Please, just stop throwing the vases, I'm sure we can work something out!" he begged.

He was met with silence, which Harry assumed was her way of calling a truce. He stood up from behind the armchair and grinned slightly at her, before he heard the sound of a vase cracking, then everything went black.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt like all hell, and it felt painful to move it in the slightest. He slowly looked around and saw he was in the hospital wing. A mirror was on his bedside table, and he picked it up, and saw there was a huge bandage wrapped around his head. He placed the mirror down, and sighed. Ginny had such a bad temper sometimes. He tried searching for her through the bond, but was met with clouds. He gulped, this was bad.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room through her office, and she saw Harry was awake and immediately dashed over. She started checking his life signs, and Harry asked.

"How long have I been out?"

"10 Hours, you had a severe concussion, and multiple cuts to the face and head. I think it's safe to say you were beaten up pretty bad. Care to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head. "It's a private matter." he said solemnly.

Madame Pomfrey appeared to want to press the matter, but then she just carried on checking him up.

"Well, you seem to check up OK, so you may go." she said, and Harry nodded as he stood up and left the room. He was going to have to ask Ginny or Hermione for the homework he missed. He checked his watch. It was around about dinner time, and Harry's stomach grumbled, so he made his way to the Great Hall. People stared and pointed at his damaged head as he walked past, but he ignored them and immediately made his way to Ginny and Hermione, who were sat together. He sat next to Ginny.

"Hey guys." He said.

Hermione smiled nervously, but Ginny treated him like he wasn't there, instead becoming extremely interested with her dessert. Harry sighed.

"So you're still angry with me, despite the fact I spent 10 hours in the hospital wing with a severe concussion?" Harry asked, his anger starting to surface a tiny bit.

Ginny merely nodded. Harry's blood began to boil. "So is that it then? Even after I apologised to you profusely, you knock me out for 10 hours, and then when I come round, you wont apologise to me for throwing a vase at me, instead thinking I deserved it?"

"You did deserve it." Ginny said simply. "You embarrassed me in front of the school!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Ginny said, and Harry began to lose his temper.

"Do you realise you could have killed me with that vase? If it smashed on my temple or if a shard cut my jugular, I would be dead? Did that occur to you?" Harry said angrily.

"Then there would have been one less embarrassing pig left in the world, wouldn't there?" Ginny said coldly, and Harry stood up, attracting attention from nearby tables. Hermione's eyes flitted between the two of them, her fear given away in her facial expression.

"You're being ridiculous Ginny!" Harry shouted. Ginny stood up and coldly met his gaze.

"Me, ridiculous? You had no respect for my dignity, instead making me look like an absolute fool! I haven't been left alone all day, thanks to you!" she shouted back.

"I trusted you Ginny!" Harry shouted, and Ginny faltered a little. "I thought that you had stopped throwing the vases when you fell silent for a bit. I poured my trust into my next action, and it turns out you just thought it would be a good time to strike, when my guard was down. I can't believe you would do that to me! No-one in their right minds would ever think of letting their guard down when being attacked. But I did, because I trusted you and loved you. I thought that you had seen some reason, and was willing to talk things through with me, but instead, you stab me in the back, and caused me severe injury!" Harry finished, and his words pierced Ginny like ice.

"Loved...?" Ginny said quietly.

"Yes, loved you. Emphasis on _ed. _Now I'm not so sure." he finished, and walked out without another word, leaving a silent hall, and a shocked Ginny. She hadn't thought things through when she threw that vase, she just wanted him to pay for embarrassing him, but he did trust her, and she betrayed that trust. She felt awful. Soon, the pettiness of her actions washed over her. It was only a prank, and she knew it was something Fred and George would love. She overreacted big time, and with a sinking feeling, she knew she was going to pay for her actions big time. She looked at Hermione, who stared coldly back.

"You didn't say how he got concussion. You just said it was an accident when you were arguing." she hissed. "I can't believe you lied." she said, as she walked out of the Great Hall, presumably to comfort Harry. Ginny sighed and buried her face in her hands. She had a lot of apologising to do.

Harry kicked the wall. He was absolutely furious with Ginny. She knocked him out over a petty prank, after betraying his trust, then had the nerve to say he deserved it! Harry considered himself a pretty patient person, but what Ginny did really was bad. He would not forgive her, unless he heard a sincere apology, along with her admitting she was in the wrong. Until then, he was sleeping on the sofa, bond be damned. He would also permanently cloud his thoughts, giving her no access whatsoever.

"Harry?" a nervous voice called from outside the room. Harry walked over to the door and opened it, showing a nervous looking Hermione.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Honestly? No, I couldn't be less OK if I was paid to do it. Ginny hurt me, physically and emotionally. I thought what we had was special, I mean, the bond required love to even happen in the first place!"

Hermione considered her words for a second. "Ginny does love you, and I'm not sticking up for her by any stretch of the imagination, in fact, I'm personally furious towards her, but you know what she's like. She's proud, she's headstrong, and she's got one hell of a temper. She's often too proud to admit she's wrong, and since she's so headstrong, next to no-one can crack her if they tried, and her temper doesn't help things either."

Harry nodded. "Then she should grow up and get anger management then." he said angrily, before slumping onto the sofa before burying his head in his hands.

"It was only a little prank. I wanted to liven the day up a little. Double Defence against the Dark Arts brings anyone's day down, and I wanted to start the morning on a light note. Then she goes all psycho and tries to kill me. I swear to God, fate has it in for me." he said, chuckling lightly. Hermione sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll sort it out. You always do." she said soothingly.

"I certainly hope so." Harry said.

Harry made good on his promises. When Ginny arrived, he instantly took a shower, got dressed and before she could even say anything, he expanded the couch, conjured a blanket and some pillows and went to bed without a word. She shook her head. It was going to take a lot for him to forgive her.

Even though he felt like crap the next morning due to not sleeping with Ginny, Harry soldiered on through the next day, eating his meals in silence, going through his lessons like a robot, and in the evening, he did his homework without acknowledging Ginny's presence, showered and quickly went to bed.

The next day, Ginny was beginning to feel some serious adverse effects from being without Harry. She was constantly exhausted, she couldn't concentrate, and she felt like her magical power was next to non existent. She even fell asleep in Potions, much to Professor Slughorn's annoyance, leaving her with detention, which she honestly didn't have the energy to do.

As much as he hated to admit it, Harry wasn't faring much better. He also felt exhausted, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer without physical contact, but what kept him going was an odd sort of satisfaction, that Ginny was also suffering, so until she could give him a decent apology, he would not acknowledge her.

Hermione walked towards Harry and Ginny's room. It was Saturday, and she sincerely hoped she could sit between the two and mediate so they could settle their differences. She was honestly terrified for their welfare, as they both looked absolutely awful, and she knew it was because of lack of contact between the two. Unfortunately, both were as stubborn as each other, and neither would cave unless the other did so first. She whispered the password, which Harry taught her last week, and screamed at the sight.

Harry and Ginny were convulsing on the floor, screaming their heads off in pain. Hermione cursed. It was due to the lack of contact. She needed help. She ran for the Headmaster's office, and screamed every wizarding sweet name under the sun, until the gargoyle moved aside, and she dashed into his office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, evidently worried at Hermione's abrupt entrance.

"It's... Harry and Ginny, they're having fits." she panted, and Dumbledore immediately jumped out of his chair and ran out of the office with incredible speed. Hermione quickly followed after him, and when she reached Harry's and Ginny's room, Dumbledore had moved them together, and they had calmed considerably. Using his wand, he carefully levitated them out of the room, presumably towards the hospital wing. He smiled in gratitude to Hermione, as she followed them, silently praying they would be OK.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He felt like grinning as he saw the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing, but at the same time, he grinned because, he felt oddly contented. He looked to the side, and gasped as he saw Ginny was curled up, next to him, sleeping peacefully. Instantly, he broke out of her grasp, and sat on the chair next to their bed, completely ignoring the pain in his chest. Madame Pomfrey gasped as she saw him awake and instantly rushed over.

"Potter, what are you doing? You can't break physical contact with Miss Weasley!" she scolded.

"I don't care." Harry said coldly. "I don't even want to be in her company."

Madame Pomfrey seemed to disapprove of his reaction, but Harry was distracted by the arrival of Hermione, who nearly screamed as she saw him, and threw her arms around him, nearly tipping the chair over.

"Harry, you had me so worried! I came into your room, and saw you and Ginny having fits, then I got Dumbledore and..." she then burst into tears, while a bewildered Harry patted her on the back gently. Hermione's arrival also woke Ginny, and she slowly sat up, clutching her chest in pain. Madame Pomfrey immediately started giving her a thorough checkup, while Harry and Hermione stayed in an awkward silence, and waited for her to leave. Once she did, Hermione stood up and glared at Harry and Ginny, which caused both of them to shrink into their seats.

"Do you realise, due to your squabbling, you ended up only 5 minutes away from death when Dumbledore got to you?" she asked.

Harry saw Ginny's face go white and he was sure he felt the same. Hermione seemed satisfied at their reactions as she continued.

"I came into your room this morning to try and mediate some kind of truce between the two of you. I have to say, it was a good job I found you! You could have died!" the last sentence came out as a sob, as Harry and Ginny quickly shared a glance, then coldly looked away from each other. Hermione saw their actions and growled menacingly.

"Now, we're going to sit here and we're going to sort this out. No matter how long it takes." she said, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. "First of all, Ginny, I believe you have something to say to Harry?"

Ginny sighed, as she briefly looked in Harry's direction. Truthfully, she planned to apologise immediately after Harry left the Great Hall, but she lost her nerve, and her pride took over her rational thought.

"You're right Hermione. I'm sorry Harry. I seriously went out of control over what was meant to be a simple prank. I shouldn't have even thrown a single vase at you to begin with, let alone actually hit you with one. I betrayed your trust by hitting you when your guard was down, and I honestly regret what I did. I'm so sorry Harry." she finished, as her eyes filled with tears.

Harry sighed. "I am sorry for pranking you Ginny, I told you that before you hit me with a damn vase. But I'm also sorry for avoiding physical contact with you and putting our lives in danger. It was incredibly reckless and stupid of me, and I should have thought my actions through more clearly." He looked into Ginny's glistening eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity, he could tell he meant her apology, and that was all he wanted from the beginning. He stood up, sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder. She kept saying "I'm so sorry" over and over, and Harry merely held her, letting her let out all her built up emotions. They broke apart and Harry looked into her eyes.

"I love you." he said.

Ginny grinned as she said. "I love you too."

Hermione beamed at the pair as she watched them make up. She was honestly relieved. She didn't think she could handle a repeat of their fourth year, after being a mediator between Harry and Ron, she certainly didn't want to deal with that again. She smiled once more as their lips met, and silently hoped it wouldn't happen again.

_Fluffy, emotional, conflict, typical teenager thing where a tiny thing goes out of control, and ends up making absolutely no sense at all. All things that I call good stuff :D I hope you enjoyed this, and remember to review this as well as my new oneshot ;) Sorry there's no secks, but you can't just have banging all the time. I thought this was a good time to put an honest story driven chapter for once. See ya until next time ;)_


	24. How Powerful Are They?

_**Chapter 21**_

_I'm disappointed with the small amount of reviews I clocked up after the last chapter. Remind me to write another author's note complaining again, because that's when my popularity surges :P Anyway, after smut and seriousness in different chapters, I'm splitting this one half and half. Enjoy ;)_

With a flick of his wrist, Hermione was disarmed, with another flourish, she was blasted away by a stunner, and hit the padded wall of the Room of Requirement, with a soft _thump_ and fell to the floor. When she rose again, she looked impressed.

"I've practised duelling with you before at the DA, and back then I could match you, but now it seems like you're ten times better." she said.

Harry felt himself going red at the compliment. It was Sunday, and Hermione had decided to do some research into soul bonding. The power increase was something they never really delved in to, but Hermione insisted, so therefore, Harry and Ginny accompanied her to the Room of Requirement to test the extent of their abilities. Hermione picked up her discarded wand and motioned at Ginny to step up, which she did, looking confident.

"Ready to lose, Granger?" Ginny teased.

"Honestly, yes." Hermione said. "But that wont stop me having a decent go!" she said, and without warning, she sent out a stunning spell, which was instantly blocked by Ginny, who quickly retaliated with a stunner of her own, which again, blasted Hermione against the wall. She stood up again, and studied the two of them.

"I think it's safe to say the both of you are much more powerful. Unfortunately, I don't know how wizards measure individual power levels. Maybe there's some sort of medical test or something. Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, and Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

_Do you really want to know how powerful we are? _Harry sent mentally.

_Sure, it would fill me with confidence if the one destined to beat Voldemort also happens to be really powerful._

Harry laughed, then turned to Hermione. "Yes, we will go and see Pomfrey" he said, and they made their way out of the Room, chatting animatedly to each other. They didn't see a certain blonde haired ferret watching them from the other end of the corridor, and, after pacing past the door three times, quickly run inside.

Madame Pomfrey didn't seem too pleased when the three of them entered the hospital wing.

"What have you injured this time?" she said wearily. Harry chuckled a bit.

"Nothing, we were just hoping to ask you something." Hermione said.

Pomfrey looked surprised. "And what would that be?"

"Are there any ways of measuring the power levels in a witch or wizard?" Hermione asked.

Pomfrey thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, there's a simple test that is ran on first years when they first walk through the doors to the Great Hall. I get all of the results, and I can personalise treatments for any particular patients depending on how strong their magical cores are. I can run a localised version of that test now, if you would like?" she finished as a question.

Harry and Ginny nodded animatedly, while Hermione explained. "Since the two of them are bonded, and a bond usually means a power increase, we were wondering exactly what the extent of this power increase would be."

Pomfrey nodded. "I think there are quite a few of us who are wondering exactly the same thing. It's a simple procedure, I just need to scan you with my wand, using a special spell, and we will have the results in five minutes." she said.

Harry was quite nervous. He had always wondered exactly how powerful he was, and with all the responsibility he had on his shoulders, it would be nice to know he had the power to take on this responsibility.

_I would have had complete faith in you even without some silly power increase._ Ginny sent mentally, and Harry smiled gratefully at her. They then looked at Pomfrey, who had her wand out, waiting for them.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked, and Harry gestured to Ginny as he moved aside. Pomfrey then seated Ginny in a small chair, then proceeded to scan her with her wand, bathing her in a golden light, and moving it slowly, across her body, until she had scanned her completely. She then pointed her wand at a piece of parchment and muttered a quick spell, and words began to form on the parchment. Ginny looked at it hopefully, but Pomfrey moved her aside and beckoned Harry over. Without saying a word, she started scanning him too. It was a surprisingly pleasant experience, wherever she pointed her wand, felt extra cosy, and it was relaxing. All too soon, she lifted the scan on him, and pointed her wand at another piece of parchment, and muttered the spell again. All that was left to do was wait.

It was quite honestly, the longest five minutes Harry had ever had to live through. The three were silent throughout, and nervously spied the pieces of paper, which were still forming words. Finally, Madame Pomfrey picked up the pieces of paper and studied them for a moment. Her eyes widened, then she handed them to Harry and Ginny, who studied the numbers on the page, with absolutely no clue what they meant.

"Right, let me explain how this process works. Every magical person has a magical core, and they have a certain amount of power inside this core. Even Squibs have magical cores, except that they are 98% weaker than the average magical person. An average male wizard, at the height of his power, is expected to have a power of 120. While a female, is supposed to have 110, believe me, this caused a lot of gender conflicts a long time ago. A student about to enter Hogwarts should have a power level of 75-80, and about 90% of students fit that mould, with the final 10% either being higher or lower. Since you are 15 and 16 respectively, you are both expected to have a magical core of 90-100, which is the average for your age range."

Harry looked down the page, now understanding slightly what it meant, and his eyes widened in shock.

"240?" He said in disbelief.

Ginny looked equally shocked.

"220?" She said, in equal disbelief. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her hand over her mouth in evident shock.

"But that's..." Hermione began.

"Yes, the two of them have double the power of the average ADULT witch or wizard, which is a phenomenon I think has never been witnessed. It's safe to say the two of you are unique."

Harry looked at Ginny.

_I know we've always known that we are genuinely better than everyone else. Now we have the proof to back it up. _He joked mentally.

Ginny giggled nervously before turning to Madame Pomfrey.

"If we're really this powerful, how come we haven't really felt it?" She asked.

"Good question." Pomfrey replied, "and one which has a simple answer. It's all psychological and subconscious. Though you have no doubt felt a modest power increase, if you allow yourself to unlock your abilities, you will find yourselves really feeling the difference. I personally recommend meditation, which you will find books about in the library."

Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Just a couple more questions." Harry began, and Pomfrey nodded. "First, how do you know this when you say we're unique, and soul bonding is such a rare phenomenon? Secondly, why aren't you a Healer at St. Mungos?" he finished, and Pomfrey laughed.

"Since I heard the news you were bonded, and I knew I would have to take care of such patients, I have been doing a lot of research, and in previous cases, the power increases were similar, it's just they weren't so young. Second, believe me, I have had literally hundreds of requests to be Head Healer over there, but I politely declined for a similar reason Professor Dumbledore declined becoming Minister for Magic. I love Hogwarts too much."

Harry nodded in understanding. He couldn't blame her. He loved Hogwarts a lot.

_As long as you don't start humping the walls, go ahead and love Hogwarts _Ginny mentally joked and Harry shot her a death glare, and she giggled.

"Do you have any more questions?" Madame Pomfrey asked, and Harry, Ginny and Hermione all shook their heads. "Excellent, now if you'll excuse me." she finished, and walked into her office. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all looked at each other before heading to Harry's and Ginny's room to discuss the matter at hand a little bit further.

Instantly, when they arrived, Hermione and Ginny made themselves at home, by kicking off their shoes and plonking themselves down onto the sofa. Harry sat in between them, which was the preferred, seating arrangement, he then draped both his arms around them, and they both snuggled into his sides. He sighed in contentment for a moment before speaking.

"So, what do you think of this power increase then?" Harry asked.

"Scary, yet cool." Ginny admitted.

Hermione pondered for a moment before speaking herself. "Somewhat scary, yet imagine the feats you could pull off with it. I reckon, when you unlock it, you could probably both have a good go at duelling Dumbledore." she finished, then stared into the fire for a few moments. She then stood up.

"I'm going to the library to find those meditation books." she announced, but before she could leave, Harry pulled her back onto the sofa and kissed her gently.

"We have plenty of time for that. I don't think we could deal with another shock like that today. Lets just stay and relax for a little while." He then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she giggled, and blushed. Ginny also laughed at her reaction.

"OK then." she admitted defeat and slumped back down onto the sofa, where she was immediately jumped by Ginny of all people, who started kissing her quite passionately, which caused a moan from Harry's direction. Hermione loved Harry's reactions to her and Ginny, so she took it up a notch, and cupped Ginny's breast, causing her to moan, and kiss her even more deeply. Hermione took a sneaky glance at Harry's direction, and saw his mouth wide open and his hands twitching. His arousal was also totally obvious. Hermione nudged Ginny, who also looked and she giggled at Harry's reaction. They broke apart, and both of them stood over a still shocked Harry, who looked nervously up at them.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ginny asked seductively before pointedly staring at Harry's arousal.

Harry did nothing but stammer in reply, and both girls giggled before looking at each other.

"How much do you reckon we can do before he jumps us or cums without us touching him?" Ginny asked Hermione, and Harry groaned.

Hermione giggled. "I don't know. Do you want to find out?" she replied.

Ginny shrugged and pulled Hermione into a steamy kiss that caused all three of them to moan quite loudly. Soon, they began stripping each other. Ginny made quick work of Hermione's shirt, and tossed it to the ground like she would something poisonous. Hermione was much slower, undoing the buttons with unbelievable slowness. She then lightly massaged Ginny's shoulders as she slowly slipped the shirt off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. They then kissed again, as they both fiddled with the opposite girl's bra straps. When they were both undone, Ginny and Hermione waited for a moment, before nodded and whipping them off with a flourish, exposing Harry to two pairs of extraordinary breasts at once, causing him to literally drool, and fidget uncontrollably as his erection became painful. Hermione and Ginny then kissed some more, and Harry nearly exploded as he saw their breasts pushed against each other. He could honestly say this was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed.

_Really? Can it get any hotter? _Ginny mentally teased.

_Quite possibly _Harry replied grudgingly and Ginny giggled again.

Ginny's question was quickly answered when Hermione trailed kisses down Ginny's front, including her breasts, which caused Ginny to shudder with pleasure. Hermione grinned as she reached Ginny's jeans. She casually popped the button and slowly undid the zipper, causing Harry to moan with anticipation. Hermione then pulled Ginny's jeans down, and off, leaving Ginny in only a pair of panties, which had a considerable wet spot. Hermione then continued her trail of kisses, ending at the tips of her toes. She then kissed her way up her legs again, and stopped at Ginny's wet patch, which Hermione licked through the fabric, causing both her and Harry to moan. Hermione then slid Ginny's panties down, and tentatively rubbed a finger over her sex, and Ginny rolled her head back in pleasure. Ginny quickly composed herself however, and began to undress Hermione, this time with a primal urgency that was just as hot as Hermione's slow and sensual way of doing things. The two girls then pressed their naked bodies together in one more steamy kiss, which very nearly sent Harry over the edge, and he didn't even lay one hand on his erect member. Hermione then conjured two chairs after she quickly grabbed her wand, then placed them in front of the sofa, facing each other. Hermione and Ginny then sat in the opposite chairs and started mutually pleasuring each other, causing quite the moaning session between the three lovers. When Ginny knelt down and started orally pleasuring Hermione, Harry couldn't take it any more and exploded in his pants, causing a considerable wet patch on his jeans. The girls both looked and giggled.

"Enjoy that then Harry?" Hermione asked saucily.

Harry only moaned in reply, and the girls both giggled, as they both sat on his knees.

"Believe me Potter, there's plenty more we can do." Ginny told him, and Harry grinned. He honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend his Sunday.

_Aaannddd...We're clear! A chapter that I hope satisfies your hunger for Hermione and Ginny pleasuring each other, and also shows some people I am trying to fit an honest story in here. Just one more thing. I just wanna say a FUCK YOU! To an anonymous troll reviewer called Celtic Knight, who is one of the few who felt it necessary to needlessly flame my honest hard work. I think my dedicated fans, who leave me glowing review after glowing review for every chapter can vouch otherwise. So there :P_


	25. Slavery

_**Chapter 22**_

_I would like to say sorry for not uploading yesterday. So here is today's chapter, even though I still had an extremely busy day. Enjoy :D_

"I would like a progress report for Draco." Voldemort's cold voice ran through the dark chamber. Severus Snape was bowing before him, his head looking towards the ground.

"I have heard he has been having troubles fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, my Lord." Snape said.

"Does he have an expected time for when we can have access to the school?" Voldemort asked.

Snape nodded. "May or June at the latest." he said, a little quieter.

Voldemort stood up and drew his wand. "That much of a delay?" he snarled. "When he took the job, he promised to get it done by January. This is totally unsatisfactory, and since Draco isn't here. You will be receiving his punishment. _Crucio!"_ He shouted, and Snape fell to the ground, writhing in unbearable pain. He then lifted the curse, and stood over Snape, who was gasping in relief.

"The next time he slips up like this, I will drag him here myself and I will kill him. I expect you to tell him this." he said cruelly.

Snape nodded quickly. "Yes, my lord" he gasped, before leaving the room, shaking from head to toe. Draco was walking on extremely thin ice.

Christmas was beginning to take it's hold on Hogwarts. Snow began drifting down in waves, covering the grounds with white, which most students took advantage of during their free time, and multiple snowball fights broke out, and students stuck in their common rooms would often have to put up with enchanted snowballs hitting the windows every five seconds. The school also needed to be put under a warming charm in order for travel between classes, and indeed the lessons themselves to be bearable.

Harry slumped onto the sofa in his room, and warmed his hands by the fire. He had just finished Herbology, and he was absolutely freezing. He didn't have Ginny, because she was held up by Professor McGonagall in the corridor, and he was told not to wait for her. He didn't have Hermione because she was in the library studying about their power increase, which they actually didn't get very far with. The meditation techniques just weren't working, and while the three of them wracked their brains, they honestly couldn't think of another way of unlocking their untapped power. Harry sighed, as he leant back. He had a pile of homework that he kept putting off, mostly due to distractions, so he grabbed his bag and began working on an essay on Amortentia for Slughorn.

He had written the first three paragraphs when the door opened with considerable force. Harry gulped, Ginny wasn't happy.

_No, I'm not! Shall I tell you why? _Ginny suddenly said as she slumped onto the sofa next to him.

_I suppose I had better know. _Harry sent back weakly.

_Do you remember the essay McGonagall set us about Human to animal Transfiguration?_

_Yes, I remember that one._

_Well, McGonagall cornered me and told me that it was the worst in the class, and told me to do it again._

_Ouch..._

_That's not even the reason I'm really pissed off. Do you remember who gave me advice on that essay?_

Harry gulped as understanding reached him. He had given her the advice on the essay. He even remembered being quite shaky on the topic when he tried explaining it to her.

_Me..._ Harry sent weakly. _What's my punishment?_

_Complete slavery for an evening._

Harry groaned. He didn't have time for this. He had three essays, and three lots of practical homeworks to do. Before, you could just skip practical work, but the teachers had developed sensors, that could actually figure out a person's progress with a particular spell from the moment they walked out the door, to the moment they arrived again, which led to plenty of people being caught out when it was first implemented.

_You should have thought about that before giving me dodgy advice then! Now massage my feet!_ She ordered as Harry sighed and dropped his essay and his quill. He knew he would be hexed if he argued. He then placed Ginny's feet in his lap, and slowly removed her school shoes and socks. He then neatly placed them on the ground and began to rub her soles, using his best knowledge from what he learned in order to hopefully please Ginny, because when she demanded the slave punishment, she meant business. As he worked his way between her toes, Ginny sighed in content, and lay back, with a smug grin on her face. Hermione chose that moment to walk in, and she grinned.

"Oh, free massages I see? Excellent, I'm quite sore from walking all day." she said brightly.

Ginny turned round and grinned back at her. "Mr. Potter here messed up when he tried helping me with a Transfiguration essay. So now he's slave for the evening. I extend those powers to you of course." and Hermione giggled.

Harry groaned, Ginny was bad enough, but when she added Hermione. Harry would often wake up the next morning feeling like he was placed under a steam roller. Ginny kicked him lightly at his thoughts. She then took her feet off his lap, as Hermione sat down, placing her feet in his lap, and opening a book.

"You know what to do." she said simply, and Harry sighed as he removed her shoes and got to work. At least it wasn't the worst. It wasn't like Hermione and Ginny had bad feet. They were well shaped, and they didn't have odour, apart from a slightly sweaty smell from being enclosed all day, so Harry could live with massages.

_Really, well, we're going to have to take it up a notch, aren't we? _And Harry gulped again.

"I want you to kneel on the ground, and give me a piggyback." she said playfully.

Harry looked at her disbelievingly. "That's just derogatory!" he complained, but Ginny then raised her wand threateningly, so Harry begrudgingly knelt down on the ground, and Ginny happily sat on his back. Harry ended up groaning under the extra weight as he slowly crawled around the room on all fours, feeling worse than the average dog. Ginny laughed gleefully at his discomfort, as she climbed off and hauled him to his feet. She looked at him with the slightest hint of sympathy.

"This is only a punishment, you know that? I still love you." she said sweetly.

Harry grinned at her words and lightly kissed her on the cheek, before she instantly turned to Hermione.

"You hungry or anything?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I am a bit peckish now you mention it." she admitted, and Ginny turned back to Harry.

"I want you to go to the kitchens, and get us some cakes, and some tea." she said, and Harry turned towards the door, before he was called back by Hermione, who was holding her school bag.

"Wait, you have to wear this for the journey." she said, then giggled, as Harry put it on, and was weighed down by the countless numbers of books that she carried. He groaned, and both girls laughed.

"Merlin, Hermione! How the hell do you get through the day?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "Years of practice, I suppose" she said, and she looked back down at her book, effectively saying goodbye. Harry sighed once more as he made his way down towards the kitchens, in the basement, five floors down, with a heavy bag.

So, when Harry came back, holding two trays, one with cakes, and one with tea, his discomfort was incredible, as he handed the girls the trays, which they took greedily, unhooked the bag from his aching shoulder and collapsed onto the bed, sighing in relief. The girls giggled, as they ate cakes, and drank tea, while Harry recovered from his journey.

"So, do you think the slave has done a good job, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, the massage was excellent, as always, and I did love watching him piggyback you, and it's quite a feat to walk up five floors, carrying two trays, with my school bag, so yes, he has done well." she finished.

"Excellent, that means the slave can be given his reward." Ginny said and she giggled, along with Hermione.

Harry was too tired to catch on to the girl's conversation, so he was surprised when they both walked seductively over to the bed. When they reached the foot of the bed, they stopped. Ginny spoke first;

"You have done a good job today slave, so therefore now you get a reward." she said sweetly, and Harry perked up at the sound of that. Rewards from Ginny and Hermione were often excellent.

The two girls leant over the bed, and Hermione kissed Harry passionately, while Ginny started undoing his trousers. Harry kissed Hermione back, with an equal amount of passion, due to excitement at the imminent events, and Hermione moaned, as Harry's trousers were pulled off, along with his boxers. Hermione then broke the kiss, and joined Ginny near the end of the bed. Ginny whispered something in Hermione's ear, and Hermione's eyes widened, before she giggled. Harry shuddered at the thought of what they could be planning.

Ginny then slowly bent over the bed, then ran her tongue gently along the head of Harry's member, causing him to shudder and moan. Hermione then ran her tongue along Harry's shaft, while Ginny continued to pleasure his head. To say the very least, it was one of the best sensations Harry had ever felt, as he sunk his head into the pillow and moaned in pleasure. It was a record time before Harry orgasmed, and squirted cum everywhere, which the girls happily lapped up, including the splatters that landed on Harry's stomach and chest. They even had some on their faces, which they licked off each other, which made Harry moan again. While Harry had already said Ginny meant business when it came to the slave thing, she also meant business when it came to reward.

The girls then began to strip tease in front of Harry, which caused him to get another erection, which the girls giggled at. Ginny teased Harry with the removal of her bra, removing the straps quick enough, but she held it in place with her hands and tentatively rubbed her breasts, causing Harry to literally drool. Hermione focused on her panties, playing with them, sliding them down ever so slightly, giving Harry glimpses of the prize inside, before sliding them up again, in what Harry could only describe as torture. A huge part of him wanted to rip Hermione's underwear of and mercilessly ravish her, but he just managed to keep himself in check. Once they were both fully nude, they quickly relieved Harry of his remaining clothing, and snuggled up beside him on the bed, idly fondling his now aching manhood. Having two pairs of breasts pressed up against him felt absolutely wonderful, and he slowly rubbed them, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Please, Harry. Touch me!" Ginny moaned, as she gripped his manhood.

Hermione nodded in agreement with Ginny's words as Harry snaked his arms down Ginny's and Hermione's bodies, causing them both to shudder, before finding his prizes, and began rubbing the outsides tentatively, which caused them both to moan, accusing him of evil teasing, which Harry grinned at, before finally slipping his fingers inside them, and worming them around, hitting all the pleasure points, and the girls _loved_ it. Ginny began bucking against his fingers, as though she wanted to sink them inside her even more than they already were, and Hermione just made a lot of noise.

It wasn't long before both girls came loudly, and Harry withdrew his fingers, and slowly licked the produce off his fingers while both girls watched. He then lifted up the covers, and brought them down over them, while both girls snuggled up to him even further, while he placed himself into a more comfortable position.

"I still have homework to do." Harry said, and both girls giggled, before they quickly settled down and fell asleep.

_Hooray for chapters. About 500 words in I lost all motivation due to exhaustion. But I soldiered on, knowing I owed the service to my darling fans. It didn't stop me from writing the bare minimum though, which incidentally is 2000 words for anyone who is interested, though I capped at 2136, not including the Author's notes. I've also noticed a dip in reviews lately. Please take the time. It means more to me than anything else, a good honest, detailed review. So remember that. Finally, I am now looking for requests of exactly what Harry, Hermione and Ginny should do to each other if you know what I mean. I accept most forms of sex, PM me with ideas, or leave them in a review. Until next time. Chow!_


	26. Slavery Part II: Revenge

_**Chapter 23**_

_A lot of you didn't like what I did with the last chapter. Allow me to explain. Harry was going to go crazy at the two girls for treating him like that, but he was too tired, and the girls removed all his inhibitions with his "reward". But, since you didn't seem to notice that, looks like I'm going to have to do some fixing. Brilliant. Thanks for that._

Ginny and Hermione giggled as they made their way towards Ginny's and Harry's room after a filling dinner. Harry left the table early, saying he needed to visit Professor Slughorn for something, so the girls decided to meet him back at the room.

"That slavery thing never gets old" Ginny giggled, as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's that position of power. It just feels so awesome." Hermione replied.

"Can't help but feel sorry for Harry though. He's not exactly the type to be submissive, or do those things is he?" Ginny pondered.

"Good point. I did think that too. But I thought the reward kind of made us even. You know what I mean?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We'll just have to be extra nice to him today. Agreed?"

Hermione nodded back and smiled. "Agreed." she said.

Ginny whispered the password to the door, and they entered the room, which was dark. Ginny rolled her eyes. They forgot to light the lamps that morning again. Ginny and Hermione tentatively stepped into the room, and felt around for the nearest lamp. Hermione rolled her eyes, drew her wand and whispered '_lumos' _and Ginny followed her example.

'_Accio _wands!" a voice called out from somewhere in the room, and the girl's wands flew out of their grasp, still lit, which illuminated Harry's face, and he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "Why the hell did you take our wands?"

Harry just grinned at her. "Payback." he said evilly, and placed both girls under a full Body Bind curse, making sure that they were cushioned when they hit the ground. He then walked over to them, and lifted the curse on their heads. They both started complaining, so he hushed them before speaking.

"If you can't take it, don't dish it." Harry said simply. That shut them up.

"So, girls. Any ideas of what I can make you do?" He asked.

"Let us go?" Ginny said sarcastically, and Harry laughed.

"I don't think it will be as easy as that. I tell you what. I will let you both go, once you've fulfilled three of my demands, sound fair?"

As much as the girls hated to admit it. It _was_ fair. They submitted Harry to the same thing, so they had to deal with the consequences. Both girls slowly nodded, and Harry grinned.

"Excellent. You know, if you do well, there may be a reward in it for you." and both girls looked up hopefully before he continued. "Of course, this makes us even. No more slavery stuff, unless it's a fully agreed game between us. If you wanted to punish me Ginny, you should have just asked for a massage or something. You didn't have to do the slavery thing."

Ginny shamefully nodded in agreement. Harry then turned and thought for a moment, he then clicked his fingers and grinned.

"I have an idea. Bear with me for a moment." he said, he waved his wand, and both girls found their panties and bras disappearing. He then shortened their skirts, and unbuttoned a few buttons on their shirts. He marvelled at the result.

"There, I want you to do a tour of the school, dressed like that. To make sure you do your job, I will be following in the invisibility cloak, and if you run, I will track you on the marauder's map. Sound good?" he asked, as he lifted the curse, and both girls stood up and stretched. Ginny then yelped as part of her nether regions was exposed. Harry laughed.

"You're lucky this is the evening. Otherwise you would be screwed!" he said in between fits of laughter. Both girls shot him a death glare as they slowly walked out of the room. He quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, draped it over himself, and followed.

Overall, it was hilarious. Hermione and Ginny had to duck into a different corridor every time a teacher came past, and they received mixed reactions from the members of the school who spotted them. The boys looked awed, while the girls looked disgusted. Both Hermione and Ginny were beet red as they made their way through the floors as fast as they could, bunching their shirts together, and trying to pull their skirts down. If they moved too fast, their skirts rode up, and their breasts bounced. Quite honestly, it was excellent entertainment. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the door to Ginny's and Harry's room, and quickly opened it and slipped inside. Harry walked in after them and nearly collapsed in laughter, as both girls glared at him.

"Ok, sorry. I've got control now. Did you enjoy that little escapade?" he asked cheekily, and both girls furiously shook their heads, which caused Harry to laugh even more. He then proceeded to drape the invisibility cloak over his chair, but he got another idea. He then picked it up and looked at the girls.

"You like pleasuring each other don't you?" He asked, and when both girls nervously nodded their heads, he grinned.

"Excellent." he said enthusiastically. "My next command is simple. I want you to pleasure yourself in the Gryffindor common room, with the invisibility cloak on. I will help you get in and out and distract the members to make it easier for you. Sound good?"

Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Was Harry mad? Even with the invisibility cloak, there was an extremely high chance they would be caught. What If someone stood on them or stepped over them? What if they went a little over the top, and their feet poked out from under the cloak? The possibilities were endless, and each was as embarrassing as the next.

_Are you mental? _Ginny sent through their mental link.

_I've looked through your mind Ginny, I know you love the idea of danger. _

Ginny blushed. That was true. She loved the thrill of the chance of being caught. It made everything so taboo... so evil, so naughty. It filled her with anticipation.

_See, I knew it! I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you aren't caught. If that's a duel with Ron, then so be it. Just make sure you take a corner, and one that's out of the way._

Ginny sighed. "OK, we'll do it." Hermione turned round and looked like she was about to argue, but Ginny shot her a look, and she wilted. Harry clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Let's go then!" he said happily, and he led the way to the common room. When they reached the corridor with the Fat Lady, Hermione told him the password, and he gave them the cloak, which they slipped on.

"By the way." Harry whispered. "Though you are invisible, I do have the Marauder's map, which isn't fooled by that cloak. So don't get any funny ideas." he told them, and even though he couldn't see them, they still nodded in agreement. He then led the way to the portrait hole, and after whispering the password, the three quickly scrambled inside.

A bunch of faces were confused at Harry's arrival, but he just pointed at the badges on his chest, and everyone calmed and got back to whatever it was they were doing. Harry quickly pointed out a corner when no-one was looking, and the girls quickly occupied it. Harry then set with Dean, Neville and Seamus, and began chatting with them about the usual nonsense.

Meanwhile, the girls in the corner, began to get cold feet. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"You sure you want to do this?" she whispered nervously.

Ginny hesitated, then nodded. "We might as well get it over with."

Hermione then said. "Hang on, we're invisible, how can Harry tell what we're doing?"

"He has a link into my head." Ginny reminded her.

"You can just cloud your thoughts." Hermione argued.

"He would find that suspicious." Ginny replied.

Hermione searched in vain for another argument. Couldn't find one, and her head drooped in defeat.

"Let's get it over with then." she said.

Ginny initiated the first move, pulling Hermione into a steamy kiss, just as Dennis Creevey emerged from the dormitories. Both girl's hearts were pounding like mad, as the kiss became even deeper still, fuelled by their worries at being caught. Ginny hated to admit it, but it was one of the biggest rushes she had ever felt. For all intents and purposes, she was snogging another girl in front of the entire of Gryffindor, and she loved every second of it. On the other side of the classroom, Harry suddenly laughed at what he was viewing, and plenty of quizzical heads turned in his direction. He shrugged and said he was just remembering the time he blew up his aunt, which made others laugh, and he mentally sighed with relief.

Ginny decided to take things up a notch, as she slowly felt under Hermione's shirt, and she almost giggled as she remembered they still weren't wearing underwear. Ginny's hand cupped Hermione's breath, and she almost let out a small moan, but just about held herself back. In retaliation, Hermione stuck a finger under Ginny's skirt, and began idly fondling her womanhood, and Ginny was using all her self control not to moan loud enough for half the school to hear. In a way, they wished they had wands, as they could have just stuck a silencing charm on each other, and everything would be much less challenging. However, Ginny suspected that was part of Harry's plan, to see whether or not either of them would squeal like pigs. Ginny's other hand cupped Hermione's other breast, and she started fondling them even more. This time, Hermione did let out a tiny whimper, which Harry promptly covered up with a coughing fit. Ginny felt like wiping her brow. If they were caught, they would be utterly screwed. Hermione retaliated again, by sticking two fingers inside Ginny, who held her breath as her eyes rolled back in their sockets with the extreme pleasure. Coupled with the excitement of the chance of being caught, and it wasn't long before Ginny orgasmed, which would have been loud if she didn't bite down on her shirt. Now all she had to do was finish Hermione, and they would be free, well, apart from one more order anyway. It was with a sense of urgency, that Ginny stuck two fingers inside Hermione's incredibly moist centre, and quickly fingered her, while the other hand continued to fondle Hermione's breast. Again, it wasn't long before Hermione's insides contracted, and she hugged Ginny while biting down on her hand to stop herself from screaming the castle down. Utterly spent, the two girls slumped, which gave Harry the cue to get them out of there. He quickly said his goodbyes to his fellow Gryffindors, and led the girls out of the portrait hole, but instead of leading them away, he paused, threw the invisibility cloak off of them, which startled the Fat Lady, and began adjusting their uniforms with his wand, giving them underwear, and lengthening their skirts to a more respectable length. He then turned towards them and said.

"Your final challenge is simple, you have to go in there, and prank Ron. I don't care how, but Ginny, you wouldn't want to let your prankster brothers down now would you?" He took a small object out of his pocket, and enlarged it with his wand. It turned out to be a box of WWW merchandise, which he happily prised open. Inside was a mix of nearly all of the shop's jokes and pranks, the sheer possibilities were endless.

"Take your pick." he said simply.

"I hope you wont cause trouble." The Fat Lady tried cutting in, and Harry turned to her.

"I promise you, whatever happens behind this portrait, is retaliation for months of harassment, so I wouldn't worry about it." he said, and the sincerity in his voice startled the Fat Lady, who then proceeded to shut up.

Ginny quickly rifled through the contents of the box, picked an item, and closed it.

"That's all you'll need?" he asked.

"And my wand, and the invisibility cloak" she said, and Harry shook his head.

"It will backfire on me." Harry said warily.

Ginny shook her head. "Just trust me, since we'll be even, I just want this over with."

Harry searched her mind, and looked deep into her eyes. He sensed no deception, so he hesitantly dug her wand out of his pocket, and handed it to her, while keeping his wand trained on her. She then pocketed it herself, and draped the invisibility cloak over her and Hermione. Harry quickly shrunk the box and pocketed it again.

"I need you to distract him." Ginny said from under the cloak, and Harry nodded, as he muttered the password and walked back into the common room, much to the surprise of it's inhabitants.

"Why are you back?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged. "I need to talk to Ron." he replied, and he shouted up the stairs.

"OI, RON, GET YOUR UGLY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Like a red rag to a bull, Ron hurtled down the stairs, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Harry.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked accusingly.

"Just wanted to piss you off." Harry said innocently, and Ron's eyes widened in fury, as he took a swing at Harry, who dodged it.

Just as Ron prepared for another swing, the room turned pitch black, and everyone screamed, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder after a few seconds, and he understood, as he got under the cloak, which was protected from the darkness, so he could easily see Ginny and Hermione, who were grinning like Chesire cats.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"You'll see." Ginny said cryptically, as the shroud of darkness lifted, and Harry looked at Ron, who was looking round the room for Harry, and Harry burst out laughing, along with the rest of the common room. As soon as the room went dark, Ginny vanished all Ron's clothes, leaving him naked in front of everyone, which he hadn't even noticed, so as he looked around the room, roaring at everyone to tell him what was going on, he noticed the boy's disgusted faces, and the girl's curious ones, and he looked down and screamed, turning beet red in the process. He then tried covering himself and dashed upstairs, cursing loudly, causing everyone present to laugh even more. The three under the cloak quickly dodged round the Gryffindors, and quietly slipped out of the portrait hole. They then dashed back to Harry's and Ginny's room, and promptly proceeded to collapse in fits of laughter.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Harry gasped and the girls giggled in response. He then drew Hermione's wand out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"We're even now, OK?. No more slavery unless it's a fully agreed game." He said warily

Both girls nodded, and he grinned at them.

"I did say you would get a reward." he said, and both girls nodded enthusiastically. He then grinned. "I've got the perfect idea."

Ten minutes later, both girls were lying on the bed, sighing in content, as Harry proceeded to give them both full body massages. As he rubbed his hands down their backs in turn, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"This game ought to be one we play more often, if the rewards are like this." she said happily, and both Hermione and Harry laughed.

_There is Harry's answer to their slavery game. Happy now? Because I genuinely can't see any problem with this now. Both sides are even, I showed that Harry doesn't take being humiliated well, and I added some smut under the invisibility cloak. This would have been up much earlier if I didn't have to go clothes shopping for a holiday, and if I didn't have my hair highlighted with blonde streaks, but it's still earlier than the average chapter, and it's longer than yesterday. If you aren't happy with this, you aren't happy with anything._


	27. Ambush in Hogsmeade

_**Chapter 24**_

_A shockingly small number of reviews for the last chapter, even though I pretty much fixed everything anyone found wrong with the chapter before. Still, I enjoy writing. It's my escape from the real world, and I enjoy the sense of freedom it gives me, without authority figures looking over my shoulder. It's my work, and I can do what I like with it, which makes me feel good._

It was the morning of the final Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, and Harry woke up quite early. He was rather looking forward to spending a day with just him, Ginny and Hermione, without any of the worries of school, even though the homework was still piling up, mainly due to "distractions" from Ginny and Hermione during his free periods, but that didn't matter, as he had a full day of relaxation, as long as he wasn't harassed in the street. Ron blamed Harry for the prank in the Gryffindor common room, even though the prank itself was performed by Ginny and Hermione. At least Malfoy was keeping out of Harry's way, which was certainly odd, as most other Slytherins still kept up their general harassment of Gryffindor students, and Malfoy was often the catalyst, so his new withdrawn behaviour was certainly suspicious, but Harry shrugged it off, and decided to wake Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him.

He leant over and gently shook her.

_Ginny. _He sent mentally.

She only mumbled incoherently, and rolled over, snoring very lightly. Harry rolled his eyes, she was always a nightmare to wake up. He shook her a little more, this time saying her name aloud as well as mentally. She sat up, mumbled something else, then proceeded to lie back down and go to sleep again. Harry groaned loudly, then she suddenly opened her eyes, and looked at him.

_What's up grumpy? _She sent.

_I couldn't wake you up, then the moment I give in, you wake up fine. You can definitely be strange at times._

She lightly punched him on the arm. _I'm a Weasley, we can't help it!_

_Doesn't really excuse being lazy._

At that moment, she pounced him and tickled him mercilessly, Harry laughed uncontrollably, and tried pushing her off, but once he started being tickled, it's like all of his body functions ceased to work, and soon, he was reduced to a gibbering, drooling wreck. With a triumphant smirk, Ginny climbed off of Harry, and he collapsed onto the floor, his muscles still refusing to respond. Ginny laughed at his predicament, and he eventually gathered enough energy to haul himself off the floor, and back onto the bed.

_Overkill. _He sent mentally, and Ginny laughed again.

_Your fault for insulting me. _She sent, and Harry sighed in defeat. Ginny never let go in an argument, until she either lost without any chance of winning, or was physically shut up.

_Anyway, don't forget today's Hogsmeade._ Harry sent, and Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

_I know, I really can't wait. We can go shopping, hang out in the Three Broomsticks, shove you down an alleyway..._ she trailed off.

Harry's eyes widened. _Can't we take a break from that stuff?_

_Nope... It's too much fun. _Ginny sent and she grinned hungrily at him. Harry sighed, grabbed a towel and trudged towards the shower. Once he was finished, he dressed in a sweater, and jeans for warmth, and put on some thick boots. Once he emerged from the bathroom, he saw Hermione and Ginny chatting away. Hermione was already dressed up for the cold, complete with coat, hat scarf etc. while Ginny was evidently waiting for the bathroom. They both smiled at him as he entered the room, and Ginny made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving Harry with Hermione.

"Looking forward to today then?" He asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Yep, it will be nice to get away from all this school work, just for a day." she said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I just want to freeze time, just so I can catch up with work." Harry said, and Hermione laughed.

"How long do you reckon Ginny will be in the shower?" she asked, and Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"She loves her showers, a good 20 minutes or so." he said, and Hermione groaned.

"If we don't leave soon, the whole town will be packed out!" she moaned, and Ginny shouted from the shower.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!", and both Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry then looked at her with a seductive gleam in his eye.

"I think I know a way to pass the time." he said saucily, and Hermione giggled.

"Do you now?" she asked, and was interrupted by Harry's lips on hers.

"DO YOU MIND WAITING FOR ME?" Ginny shouted from the bathroom, and both Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I get plenty of time alone with you Ginny!" Harry shouted back.

"True! I'll let you off this time!" she shouted again. Harry shrugged and carried on kissing Hermione passionately.

Exactly 20 minutes later, Ginny emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and towelling her hair, she smirked at the still snogging couple, then clapped her hands together loudly, causing them to jump apart.

"As lovely as that is to watch, we really need to go to Hogsmeade." Ginny said, and Harry and Hermione both blushed quite furiously. Ginny laughed, and the three lovers prepared for a cold journey, wrapping themselves up as tightly as they could, and made their way to the Entrance Hall, where a bunch of students were already queuing, wrapped up in similar garments. After being searched by Filch, arm in arm, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione slowly trudged down to Hogsmeade, battling against the constant snowfall. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the Three Broomsticks, which was predictably packed out, due to the weather. It was by sheer miracle they found a table, and Harry went up to grab some butterbeers. When he returned, the girls gratefully accepted the butterbeers, and gulped them hungrily.

"What exactly are our plans for today then?" Harry asked and both girls shrugged.

"We honestly thought we would take it easy." Hermione said. If we find something we want to do, then we'll do it. When we've had enough we'll go home. It's simple really."

Harry agreed with her plan. He did like the idea of a relaxed day, if the weather didn't exactly permit it. Then again, the weather basically made sure of the fact there would be no naughty things happening down secluded alleyways. It would be too cold.

_Don't be so sure Potter_. Ginny suddenly sent mentally. _I do have a few tricks up my sleeve._

Suddenly, a small explosion sounded from outside the pub, and nearly every head in there turned curiously towards the door. Harry suddenly felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. His instincts were telling him to get out of there. And fast.

"We need to get out of here." He told the girls. They looked at him quizzically, before the door to the pub was blasted open, and figures in Death Eater robes slowly poured in through the door, with Lucius Malfoy heading them. Harry snarled and drew his wand. The girls did the same.

"We are here for Harry Potter. Hand him over, and we will leave." Lucius said calmly, and the entire pub seemed to part, allowing for a direct line of sight between Malfoy and Harry.

"If you want me." Harry said slowly "Then come get me!" he finished, as he launched a stunner at Malfoy, who dodged, as the spell hit a Death Eater standing behind him, sending him flying into a wall, where he slumped unconscious. The others raised their wands. Lucius held up a hand.

"Wait!" he commanded. "Potter must be kept unharmed" and the Death Eaters reluctantly lowered their wands. "But as for his friends. Do what you like." and the Death Eaters eagerly aimed for Hermione and Ginny, who Harry stood in front of, his arms outstretched.

"Fight me if you want to come anywhere near them." Harry declared loudly, as Ginny tapped him on the shoulder.

"We can fight ourselves you know." she whispered, but Harry didn't seem to listen.

"So be it." Lucius snarled, as he drew his own wand. "Now!" he shouted, as every Death Eater present fired a stunner straight for Harry's direction. There was no way that Harry could throw off that many stunners, if they hit, they would be killed. Harry closed his eyes and begged for a miracle, some way of stopping the curses.

The curses didn't hit. Harry opened his eyes, and saw the shocked expressions on the Death Eater's faces.

Suddenly, power surged through Harry. Power unlike that he had ever experienced. It flowed through every particle of Harry's being, and it felt _fantastic. _He felt like he could bring down the world, stop a volcano during an eruption, uproot a mountain. The possibilities felt endless, as he raised his wand, and sent a stunning spell in the Death Eater's direction.

What flew out of Harry's wand was a huge red beam of light, easily three times the size of the average stunner. It blasted into the Death Eaters, who all fell like bowling pins, some even flying out of the door, or the front windows. Lucius Malfoy was the first to rise, staring at Harry with a mixture of hate and fear.

"Retreat!" He told his Death Eaters, and the ones who weren't already unconscious, disapparated, leaving Harry in the company of a group of awed people.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted. "But at a guess, I would say it's something to do with that power increase that we kept trying to unlock. I dunno, we need to visit Dumbledore."

Both girls nodded in agreement, and they decided to leave the unconscious Death Eaters to the village, as they quickly bundled up and ran back to the school, where McGonagall was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"I heard there was a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade, and you fought them off Potter. Is that true?" she asked, and Harry slowly nodded.

"Well, thank Lord you're alright!" she exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"That's actually why I need to visit Dumbledore, Professor." Harry said. "I'm not quite sure how I did it, you see."

McGonagall gave him a searching look, then nodded.

"Very well." she said. "I will take you to the Headmaster's office."

She then led the way through the school's winding corridors, finally coming to a halt at the gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said clearly, and the gargoyle jumped aside, to allow them access.

Dumbledore was sat at his desk when they all filed in, and he looked up in surprise.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he asked, and Harry spoke up.

"You haven't heard about the Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade?" he asked incredulously and Dumbledore jumped to his feet. Harry then looked and saw that his hand was severely blackened, like it had died. Dumbledore noticed him staring and shook his sleeve over it.

"Now is not the time" Dumbledore said. "Now tell me what happened."

"The Death Eaters ambushed us in the Three Broomsticks" Harry began. "They were headed by Lucius Malfoy, who told the people in the pub if they handed me over, the Death Eaters would leave. I then stunned a Death Eater, and in retaliation, they all launched stunning spells at the three of us at the same time." Harry finished, and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"My dear boy, how did you survive such an attack?" he asked, looking intrigued.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Somehow, I blocked all of the spells, then sent this huge stunner which hit the Death Eaters, and bowled them over like pins. Most of them then disapparated, leaving those who fell unconscious. Do you know how I did that?" Harry asked.

"I believe it's to do with your power increase. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey already told you about the restrictions your core placed on itself when you bonded with Ginny. I heard about your unsuccessful attempts at unlocking it through meditation, but I believe, that in a situation of extreme pressure, that's when the magic chose to unlock itself."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So now my power is completely unrestricted?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "From what I can gather. Yes. Obviously, proper tests would need to be ran, but I think I can safely say, that you are now an immensely powerful wizard, Harry." He then stood up.

"Sorry to bring this meeting to an abrupt close. But as headmaster, it is my duty to properly investigate what happened, so I need to head to the village." he then left without another word, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny and McGonagall in his office. Ginny turned to Harry.

"From today, do you reckon this power boost will give you a chance against Voldemort?" she asked.

Harry touched his scar with his finger as he replied. "I don't know." he said honestly. "But I certainly hope so."

_There we go! Another chapter finished up. No smut, but I believe story should take a front seat for once. Now, Harry has fully unlocked his powers! Ginny still has yet to unlock hers, and I have yet to decide what happens to Hermione. Decisions, decisions. I dunno. Review this time. Please?_


	28. Number 12 for Christmas

_**Chapter 25**_

_Sorry there wasn't an update therefore, I am giving you this today. However, this will be the last chapter for a week at least, as tomorrow, I'm going on holiday, so I'm afraid you'll have to get your fanfic fix somewhere else for a week, but the week off allows me to think up some good ideas ;) Enjoy :)_

Harry sighed and leant back in his seat. It was finally the Christmas holidays, and he was spending it at Grimmauld Place, along with the rest of the Weasleys. From what Harry could gather, Sirius was ecstatic about having the house full up again, and he was eagerly preparing, according to Mrs. Weasley. Harry was just glad he didn't have to go to the Burrow, as it was smaller than Grimmauld Place, making it more difficult to avoid Ron, who was unfortunately there. At least he hadn't tried anything new on him, Hermione and Ginny since they pranked him. Another disadvantage of being at the Burrow was that Harry could guarantee there would be people hell bent on keeping him and Ginny apart. They decided amongst themselves that they weren't going to tell anyone about Hermione, that just complicated things, especially regarding Mrs. Weasley's old fashioned views. But most of all, Harry was just relieved he could spend 2 weeks just relaxing and enjoying his time with the people he considered his family. Ginny was sat next to him, napping, while snoring lightly, she didn't like getting up early to catch the train, and she fell asleep, almost as soon as the train set off. Hermione was sat on the other side of Harry, with her nose in a book. Harry leant over.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"_Powerful witches and Wizards of the Last Millennium." _Hermione said. "It's a bit of a mouthful, but I'm trying to figure out how other powerful witches and wizards gained their powers, and maybe we can link it to what happened to you."

"I thought we already gathered the power increase is due to the bond." Harry said, confused.

"Yes, but I'm researching exactly why it unlocked itself at that moment, there has to be a link somewhere." Hermione said, and buried her nose in the book again. Harry sighed and batted the book out of her hand. She sat up, with a murderous look in her eyes, and was interrupted by Harry's lips on hers, and she immediately relaxed.

"It's Christmas, take a break Hermione." Harry said when they broke apart.

"Does the break include more of this?" Hermione asked, and Harry laughed.

"Why, yes it does!" Harry replied, and kissed her some more.

"How come every time I'm not awake or in the room, something interesting happens?" Ginny's voice called from behind them and Harry and Hermione jumped out of their skins. They looked at her, evidently annoyed, and she was wearing a mischievous grin.

"At least let me join in." she said seductively, and climbed on to Harry's lap. The train journey was turning out to be excellent.

A few hours later, a rather dishevelled Harry, Hermione and Ginny dragged their trunks and pets off the train, and straight into the arms of a waiting Mrs. Weasley. Ron walked off the train behind them, looking sour.

"It's so good to see you all!" Mrs. Weasley said warmly as she let them go. Harry then spotted Sirius behind her, surrounded by interested people.

"So, he sets me up, by blowing up half the street and cutting off his own finger!" The crowd gasped. "Then Dumbledore himself wouldn't get me a trial. But I'm okay now." he finished and flashed the crowd a smile. Harry pushed past the crowd and walked to him.

"Enjoying the extra attention then?" Harry said wryly.

Sirius grinned. "I've had women throwing themselves at me. It seems the 'rugged man from Azkaban' thing is a desirable trait."

Harry laughed. "Can you leave it until we've done the greetings?" Sirius laughed and pulled Harry into a hug, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Yes, he's my godson, blessed as I am." Sirius addressed everyone and the girls looked awed. Harry managed to drag his godfather away, back to the Weasleys and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Ron, and Ginny and Hermione were looking on with amused expressions on their faces. Both girls smiled and hugged Sirius when they saw him.

"I just caught him wowing an audience. Apparently, he's become quite the celebrity." Harry said and the girls giggled.

"Of course he is!" Ginny said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Spending that many years in Azkaban, and turning out innocent makes a man very fanciable." and Harry spluttered.

Ginny giggled "It doesn't mean I love you any less" and she kissed him on the cheek, causing Sirius to mime vomiting, which created general amusement. Harry glared at him, while the girls giggled.

"So are we going to go back to Grimmauld Place now?" Harry said loudly. Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her fussing, and looked at the clock.

"Oh my, I left dinner on, quick everyone! We must leave!" Mrs. Weasley announced, and as they left the station, and ducked into an alleyway, Sirius produced a Portkey, and they all travelled to Grimmauld place. As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Weasley dashed to the kitchen, and Sirius began setting up rooms, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the same room. Ron shot them a nasty glare and walked out. Harry then collapsed into an armchair, while the girls took the sofa across from him.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas." Harry said. "It honestly seems like yesterday since we got on the train to go back. And here we are!" He said, and the girls nodded in agreement with his words.

"Do you have any idea of our plans during the holidays?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around and saw the room was much cleaner, and devoid of cobwebs.

"Judging by the condition of the room, I would say we wont be cleaning." Harry said thoughtfully, and the girls did a quick look around themselves.

"I guess months of living in such a big house by yourself doesn't give you much else to do." Ginny said, and Harry nodded in agreement. At that moment, Sirius himself came in and shut the door.

"Now, regarding the sleeping arrangements." Sirius began. "Harry and Ginny, you will take my brother Regulus' old room, due to the double bed. Hermione, you get the single room next to them. Does that sound okay?" he asked.

The three of them nodded enthusiastically. None of them expected for the sleeping arrangements to be this excellent, and all three of them were excited about the possibilities that could arise during the holidays with the correct locking and silencing charms. Harry felt giddy just thinking about it.

_We might have to take you to the bedroom, if you're that excited Potter. _She sent seductively, as she ran a finger along Harry's thigh, a gesture unnoticed by Sirius, but not by Hermione, who smirked at the flirtatious pair. Sirius clapped his hands together.

"Now that's out of the way. Molly wants you all in the kitchen prepared for dinner." he said, and the three followed him out of the room, all excited at sampling Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking once more. The smell hit them as they got closer to the kitchen. Harry could smell some excellent roasted meat, vegetables, gravy, and even treacle tart, Harry's personal all time favourite.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling over the table when they all walked in. She gave them a brief smile, before swiftly getting back to work. Soon, she was levitating bowls of food onto the table, as Harry, Ginny and Hermione settled into chairs, with Harry nestled in the middle of the two. As they ate, Harry could have sworn both girls were in a silent competition to distract Harry as much as possible while he ate. He jumped a foot in the air when Ginny lightly brushed his crotch with her finger. Mrs. Weasley asked him what was the problem, and he stammered a quick apology, as he sat down and continued trying to eat, with his head bowed low. The girls then started rubbing his leg with their feet, and it was _really _distracting. Even after 3 helpings of Treacle tart, Harry dashed out of the kitchen, and into the bedroom where he was staying with Ginny. He could have honestly sworn the girls were trying to kill him, or get him killed by an authority figure. He sighed. They loved their teasing games. There was a brief knock on the door, and a worried looking Ginny and Hermione walked in. They grinned awkwardly at him, and he returned the grin, seeing them visibly relaxed.

"Why did you run from the dinner table?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed. "If I had stayed any longer, I would have either jumped you both in the kitchen, or exploded in my pants. Take your pick."

The girls giggled, and locked the door behind them.

"It sounds like someone has tensions they need to take care of." Ginny said seductively, as she silenced the room, and both girls sat down next to him on either side, and both began rubbing his upper thighs. Causing him to moan in content. Hermione then bent down and undid his zipper, slowly pulling his jeans down, and finally off, along with his shoes. Ginny then slowly fiddled with the button on the front of his boxers, taking extra care to brush Harry's length with her fingers, until she finally undid them, and grabbed Harry's manhood with enough force to make him gasp. She then slowly took him in her mouth, and swirled her tongue around his length, causing him to moan with pleasure. All this happened while Hermione kissed Harry passionately. Obviously, it wasn't long before Harry exploded, directly into Ginny's mouth and she gulped it down hungrily. She then stood up, and Harry watched as a trickle of his juice ran down the corner of her lips. Hermione finished kissing him, got up and walked over to Ginny. She then proceeded to lick the juice off Ginny's lips, making Harry hard again. The girls giggled, and then proceeded to strip for him, painfully slowly. Harry swore it took a minute for Hermione to pull her jeans down, and thirty seconds for Ginny's socks to come off. The girls kissed as they undid each others' bras, and quickly flung them off, still kissing, while they both fiddled with the sides of their underwear, teasing Harry with brilliant glimpses of naked flesh. Finally, the panties came off, and both girls were naked in front of Harry, as they resumed their kissing. Both girls then put two fingers inside each other, and started pleasuring the other girl. Harry could have sworn this event was pre planned, as they were in perfect sync with what they were doing.

Soon, both girls stopped their pleasuring of each other and climbed back onto the bed. Hermione stood up and slowly lowered herself onto Harry, causing her to whimper, and began to slide up and down, while Harry pleasured Ginny with his free hand. Amazingly, they all simultaneously reached climax, and the three of them collapsed with exhaustion, especially Harry, who wouldn't be able to have a go for a few hours at the very least. With the girls' mission accomplished, they helped Harry shed his remaining clothes (he still had a shirt on) and they all climbed under the covers, and quickly fell asleep.

_Well, I'm going to miss writing for a week, but I promise when I get back I will update ASAP. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in a week's time :D_


	29. A Much Needed Author's Note

_**A Much Needed Author's Note**_

_Well, I think you all are owed quite the explanation. I said I'd be writing again in a week, and look...it's been four months! I truly apologise, as I know I had some quite dedicated fans amongst you. I fell in love during that holiday, but all good things had to end, due to the fact I was only on holiday, and since then, I've had horrible writer's block. Every time I've sat down to do creative writing since August has just been met with a total blankness of the mind. I still haven't recovered. However, I am starting to get an urge to write again, it just needs to be stronger. Then I will write you the chapters you all deserve!_

_I might as well address a couple of the issues I've had mentioned to me._

_1: The story I go on about in one of my AN's is Searching For the Power by GinnyMyLove, and it's actually on this very website, so just type it in your search bar and you should find it ok._

_2: Yes, I know I made a huge blunder with the whole Sirius' will thing. I was half asleep when I wrote that chapter, and I never really got around to fixing it, but I promise it will be fixed!_

_That's about it for now. Expect something new soon! PM me with any questions, and you never know, you may motivate me to begin writing sooner than I expect to. I do it all for the fans!_

_Peace out! For now...;)_


	30. Christmas Redemption

**Christmas Redemption**

_**Hello there old fans of different varieties! My my, it HAS been a long time hasn't it? My life has become quite tumultuous over the last couple of years. I'm now a University Student, and I like to think my writing skill has improved due to that. Of course, you'll all be the judges of that! I would like to personally apologise for my hiatus. I know quite a few of you were very invested in the love/sex story of Harry, Ginny and Hermione and I feel awful for abandoning my writing. But, when your heart's not in it, you can't write because it's no good at all. Here's my attempt at getting back in the game. Sorry for any consistency errors, and there may be some tonal shifts due to my opinions and viewpoints changing, plus I've gained a lot of personal experience if you know what I mean ;). Enjoy! I'm doing this for you all!**_

It was Christmas Eve at Grimmauld Place and the Christmas spirit hung thick in the air over the house as the Weasley family, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all sat in the drawing room merrily chatted with one another as the Weird Sisters played over the wireless. The only sour face in the room was Ron's, who glared at Harry spooning his sister and his best friend. It wasn't fair. Why did Harry get everything he ever wanted? Initially, he thought it was cool to be friends with the famous Harry Potter, as everybody got to know Ron by proxy, but Harry's fame and likeability shone over any of Ron's attempts to be noticed, and Harry's courting of Ginny and subsequently Hermione felt like the straw that broke the Hippogriff's back. He sighed and looked out of the impressively less dingy window at the snow falling peacefully outside and looked back to all the years him and Harry spent together, all the good times. He then remembered the times where Harry selflessly put himself at risk to save Ron's life. The showdown with Quirrell in their First year, defeating the Basilisk in the Second, fighting off all the Dementors in their Third. He then remembered his first betrayal in their Fourth Year, allowing jealousy to dangerously cloud his judgement, and his abandonment of Harry just when he needed him the most.

Suddenly, realisation hit Ron like a bomb. He was being a total prat. It was not like Harry could have helped the fact he had an overwhelming urge to help and protect others. The soul bond proved that. Ron had always said that he would rather Harry had Ginny than any other bloke, and he genuinely meant that. Sure, he lost Hermione, but Ron was certain he had screwed that relationship up long before she also ended up with Harry. He was being a short sighted prick, but he had no idea how to rebuild a bridge he had long ago burnt. He just had to be forward, perhaps speaking to Harry without the girls getting into his head. He looked in Harry's direction, who was feeding mince pie to Ginny, and their eyes met briefly. He gave Harry a slight nod and a grin, and was met with cautious curiosity. Ron stood up, tapped Harry on the shoulder as a signal he wanted to speak, and Harry followed. Ginny and Hermione rose with him, but Ron shook his head, and both of them sat down, pouting.

Harry was quite bemused. After months of not so much as a greeting from Ron, all of a sudden, he was getting a request to talk? Ron had hurt him severely, and Harry had quite honestly felt betrayed by one of the people he sincerely trusted with his life. He wasn't sure he could forgive Ron for this, but a feeling of hope started swelling in the pit of his stomach, like something good would finally come out of their relationship.

_Oi, let us in! I wanna know what the prick wants! _Sneered Ginny in Harry's head.

_Sorry Ginny, I'm keeping this between us! _And Harry blocked her out.

Ron led Harry to his room and sat on the bed. An awkward silence fell over them both for a moment, neither one wanting to break it for fear of what would be said.

Ron finally caved; "I've been a prick haven't I?" he murmured awkwardly.

"Yes you have" said Harry blankly.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that" Ron laughed nervously, then his expression hardened. "It's always been tough being your friend, you know that?"

Harry was offended and taken aback "If that's all you want to say to me..." he started angrily.

"Wait wait!" Stuttered Ron "I want to apologise to you! I know it's not your fault you ended up this way, but you know me, I tend to be hot headed! Without you guys, I don't really have any friends, and it hit me I was being a total prat. I don't expect you to forgive me..." he started.

"I forgive you" said Harry.

"What?" said Ron, surprised.

"I forgive you! Prat!" laughed Harry, and he motioned to give Ron a hug, which Ron accepted gleefully. They laughed together for a moment and then finally broke their embrace.

"I haven't gotten you a Christmas present y'know" Harry said.

Ron laughed; "Yours was a sack of dragon dung!" and both of them roared with laughter.

Harry's face grew serious. "It might take a while for things to be back the way they were. We did have a huge fight, and I'm not sure how the girls will..."

Before anything else could be said, the door banged open. Ginny was stood there with a mixture of three expressions on her face; Curiosity, anger, and confusion. Hermione hovered in the background, anxious to see what was going on.

"What's going on here then?" Ginny said.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder "We've buried the hatchet!" he said excitedly.

Ginny squealed and hugged her brother, tears running down her cheeks; Harry could feel the happiness bursting out of her and it filled him with the same emotions.

"I've missed you big brother!" she said thickly.

"I've missed you too!" Ron said shakily. Hermione then joined the fray and threw her arms around him and there was a sort of awkward group hug for a moment, before Harry broke the happy silence;

"Should we go downstairs before we're missed?" he suggested.

The other three nodded in unison and Harry led the way downstairs, where their happy moods infected the rest of the households. Soon though, it was getting late, and Mrs. Weasley started ushering them to bed, while giving Ginny and Harry a stern look that said "don't try anything funny".

Harry collapsed on his bed, exhausted while Ginny and Hermione snuggled up to him.

"Don't you have your own room?" Harry laughed.

Hermione giggled "I prefer this one for some reason. Less of a draught" she added.

"I like this setup!" Ginny said happily. "Isn't it great Ron got his head out of his arse?".

Harry grinned at her. "Sure is! Well anyway, goodnight!"

Ginny pouted. "Don't you want your Christmas surprise now?" she purred.

Harry wanted to more than anything, but his eyes were forcing themselves shut, which Ginny sensed; "Fair enough, I'll give you an extra big one tomorrow" and she winked at him. Hermione nodded in unison.

Harry smiled as he closed his eyes. With Ron back in his life, he felt like nothing could truly go wrong with his life, and all his worries, even the constant worry of Voldemort, just washed away.

_**Awwww! Now wasn't that touching! I tried my hand at a piece with more emotions conveyed in it. I know there wasn't any sex scenes, but baby steps people! It's been such a long time I'm not sure what direction to go in! I promise there WILL be sex though, so make sure to stick around for that, and once again, I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. If you want details of my hiatus, PM me and I will answer all questions! Peace out!**_


	31. Auld Lang Syne

**Auld Lang Syne**

_**Well yesterday was fun wasn't it? I really hoped you all enjoyed my return to form, and with luck (considering I'm free from now till October) I can keep these updates coming. I appreciate any disbelief, but I promise you all I will try my absolute best! Enjoy!**_

"Settle down everyone! The countdown is starting soon!" Mrs Weasley said as she ushered everyone into the drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

"Settle down Mum, it's not like the world will change infinitely at the stroke of midnight" groaned Ron as they all shuffled obediently in the room and sat on the floor.

Sirius laughed "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you Ron!" he said merrily. "I got kicked out of this very house one New Years, and to this day I'm not sure it's due to years of repression by a snobbish family or too much Firewhiskey." he pondered, to general merry laughter.

Harry sighed with content. Christmas was absolutely amazing with Ron finally coming to his senses, and the last few days had been so relaxing, at least when he wasn't being seduced by two beautiful women, then it was hard work!

_So we're hard work are we? _Ginny mentally pouted.

_I didn't say it wasn't a lot of fun! _Harry shot back and sent a mental wink.

_Cheeky! _She sent but that seemed to satisfy her, and she began watching the clock.

With only half a minute until the countdown, everyone hushed and watched each individual agonising second pass. The last minute was always the longest.

"TEN" Everyone shouted. "NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO ONE!"

BANG! and the sound of the front door being blasted open shook the house on its foundations. Startled, everyone stood up and drew their wands. Sirius ran out into the hallway to be blasted off his feet by a stunning spell. Enraged, Harry ran out into the hallway and instinctively blocked another flurry of curses to find himself face to face with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, who was leading a pack of Death Eaters, who's masks hid their eyes, but Harry could see the grimaces of pure loathing coming from each one. One by one, the Weasley family, Ginny and Hermione filed out behind Harry, to be joined by a dazed Sirius, who reeled in anger once he saw his estranged cousin.

"Sorry Bella, but this is a private party!" Harry said menacingly. "We don't take kindly to people gate crashing".

Bellatrix laughed menacingly "Sorry Potty boy!" she snarled "I heard of the festivities and couldn't wait to see you again! I believe we had unfinished business?" she rose her wand, and the Death Eaters in tow followed suit.

Harry laughed "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time I fought you and whooped you so bad you went crying back to Voldy?"

Bellatrix screamed at the casual use of her master's name and fired a curse in Harry's direction, which he blocked with a simple flick and it rebounded into the wall, leaving a charred hole.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Harry teased, then he paused, flummoxed. "One question though, how the hell did you get in?"

Bellatrix cackled. "Oh, all thanks to the guest of honour! He's had an invite to this house for quite a while, and our plan to invade your school didn't exactly work as we'd intended, so we rushed things along a bit."

As she finished speaking, a large bat flew into the hallway and in a swish of black, Severus Snape appeared to them, and everyone gasped in surprise and anger.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Snape shouted and a burst of green light shot straight at Harry, and caused them all to duck. The curse exploded behind them, and taking advantage of the confusion, the Death Eaters, attacked, sending curses of all different sorts at Harry and the others. Using their vastly improved magical ability, Harry and Ginny were able to block the brunt of the force, leaving the others relatively unharmed, to the surprise of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix roared and turned to Snape.

"I thought you said that their powers hadn't unlocked fully yet" she shot at him.

"That's what the old fool told me!" Snape shot back, but was interrupted by a huge stunning spell that blasted the offending Death Eaters through the door. Seizing their chance, Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Mr. Weasley rushed outside, with Sirius motioning for Mrs. Weasley to take care of the others.

"I won't let Ginny go!" She shouted, but Sirius hushed her;

"You know how strong she is" he said "Hell I'd put their chances as better than mine and Arthur's at the moment to be honest!" Mrs Weasley began to argue, but knew Sirius was right and wilted.

Ron was itching for a fight, and started after them, but knowing his strong head sometimes got the better of him, his mother was quick to bind him and lead him into the drawing room along with Hermione, who looked distraught that she couldn't also join in, but she knew that she wasn't up to the standards of the others.

Forming a triangular formation, with Harry at the front and the other three panning out behind him, Harry faced the Death Eaters, who were still dazed from the power of the stunning spell. Harry scanned the houses near Number 12, and not a single door opened. He heard loud rock music, and assumed that they were too busy to notice what looked like a bunch of drunk people in the road. To his surprise, Snape had vanished. Harry snorted. It was typical of a coward. Bellatrix was the first to rise, looking even more dishevelled than usual, and cackled.

"Got a bit of a bite have we Potter?" she said "No matter! We'll just go with plan B!" and before Harry could hex her, she vanished, along with her Death Eater entourage.

Harry relaxed "It's over..." he began.

"No it isn't" Sirius interrupted him. "With Snape disclosing the location of the house, now all the Death Eaters can enter and leave as they please, including Apparition..." he was silenced by a loud crack and a scream emanating from indoors, and Harry's insides turned cold. It was Hermione's voice.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ginny roared in unison as all four of them thundered into the house. However, they were too late. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing and Ron was sat there, white as a sheet. Hermione was gone.

"GODDAMN IT!" Harry roared and kicked a wall "WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!" and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Slow down Harry!" Said Mr. Weasley. "That's exactly what they want you to do! We need to plan..."

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Harry shouted back "THEY'LL KILL HER! SHE'S MUGGLEBORN!"

Sirius put an arm on his shoulder. "If they kill her, they remove the hold they have on you. They'll keep her alive for now..." he said and Harry started sobbing and collapsed on the floor, to be held by Ginny.

_It's ok! We'll go to Dumbledore and figure out a plan! _Ginny sent soothingly.

_Why can't I just be normal?_ Harry sobbed inside. _I never asked to be hated by them! _

Ginny teared up herself. This must have felt ten times worse for Harry than it did for her.

_You're damn right it does! It's my fault this happened!_

_No it isn't Harry! It's Dumbledore's for trusting Snape with the secret to this house in the first place, now calm down! We need to be in top shape if we're going to figure out a plan!_

Harry sighed and stopped crying. _You're right_ he sent, and then stood up and faced Mr. Weasley and Sirius.

"We need to go to Dumbledore now!" Harry said strongly. "Can you take us by apparition to Hogsmeade?"

They both nodded and all three adults beckoned for Harry, Ginny and Ron with them. With a crack, they all vanished.

_**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I evil? I felt some real drama was in order. I have some questions for you all to ponder too! Who's side is Snape on in this? What will happen to Hermione, and what will Dumbledore's response be when he finds out what happened? Tune in next time! Peace out!**_


	32. Author's Note (c)

**Author's note (c)**

_Hello! I looked at my traffic report this morning and found I am close to 300,000 views on this story! DAMN! Made me swell up with pride it did! Anyway, some random author announcements for all you lovely people. 1. I FINALLY fixed the issue in the chapter that mentioned Sirius' will reading so kindly go ahead and stop harping on about it -.- 2. I have changed the story description to better indicate the direction in which the story heads in around chapter 8. It stops that accidental misleading that I was doing so my apologies for that. 3. If any of you wanna PM me about stuff. Perhaps get to know your fanfic author, or any questions you may have, then go ahead as my door is always open and I endeavour to answer any questions you all may have! Finally, 4. My pen name is going to be changed to AirshipHead, as that is the internet ID I use most frequently now._

_Oh yeah there's a cliffhanger I left the last chapter on isn't there? I forgot...I'm gonna take a bit of time with this chapter as it is quite important to the story as a whole. I want it to be long, I want it to be significant and I want every word to be distinctively thought through . In the meantime, hit me with your PM's!_

_**There isn't a chance in hell I'm sleeping tonight without Hermione with us.**_


	33. Action Plan

**Action Plan.**

_**I said all I wanted to say in the last author's note, so enjoy!**_

Harry took a deep breath of wonderful, fresh air as He, Ginny, Sirius and Mr. Weasley materialised in the centre of Hogsmeade. The damage from the Death Eater attack was still apparent with the odd curse mark potted around the walls and the occasional charred building. It certainly didn't help him forget his mission. He almost felt as strongly for Hermione as he did for Ginny, and had the suspicion he would do so if he was bonded to her as he was to Ginny.

_I'm not sure I should be offended or not, but I love her too. _Sent Ginny.

_There isn't a chance in hell I'm sleeping tonight without Hermione with us! _Harry sent back confidently.

Harry sensed a disturbance in Ginny's mind, as if she was doubting something in her head.

_We have to see what Dumbledore says._ she sent darkly.

After a few minutes of silent walking, the group reached the Castle gates, which were locked, most likely due to the fact it was nighttime.

As soon as they arrived, a lantern clicked on in the distance, and a shadowy figure begun approaching the front gates. Upon closer examination, it was Hagrid, who looked quite tipsy

"Alrigh' Harry!" Hagrid boomed merrily. "I see you bough' a crew for te party!" but his face straightened once he saw the darkened expressions on their faces. "Wha's wrong?"

Harry sighed "Death Eaters attacked us at Grimmauld Place, they took Hermione" he said grimly.

Hagrid's expression changed to one of pure shock and without another word, he opened the gates and beckoned them all through. They solemnly marched towards Dumbledore's office, and to general surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside without asking for a password, almost like they were expected. Harry burst into Dumbledore's office to see him stood talking with none other than Severus Snape. Harry roared with complete rage and raised his wand at Snape, with the others following suit but Dumbledore raised an arm. Harry stood, shocked.

"Sir! He was just at Grimmauld Place attack..." he began.

"Please be calm Harry!" Dumbledore said calmly. "I told Severus to attack Grimmauld place"

Sirius pushed in front of Harry. "WHAT!" he roared. "That's my house you son of a..."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, and Sirius shrunk back behind Harry. "It was a calculated plan. I sent Severus over to the Death Eaters with permission to give away the house's secret. The idea was for him to partake in the attack and walk off as you showed off your vastly improved magical power." He said. "That would then force them to retreat and buy us more time for me to teach you..."

Harry snorted, and interrupted Dumbledore in his tracks. "Was Hermione being abducted your plan too?" he said with tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would purposely endanger not only his life, but the lives of his friends, his surrogate family, and his beloved like that. Dumbledore's face went pale white at those words, evidently realising his mistake, and turned to Snape, who had tried his best to shrink into the corner during the conversation.

"Were you aware of the plan to abduct Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said simply.

"Well...I...possibly..." Snape stuttered and was instantly thrown to the floor, a full Body Bind Curse placed upon him. Harry blinked. He barely saw Dumbledore raise his wand.

"Are you completely insane!" Dumbledore roared. Harry stood, shocked. He'd never seen Dumbledore this furious before. "Allowing this to happen has completely removed my trust in you! I thought you'd changed after..." he looked at Harry, then suddenly stopped talking.

"After what?" Harry enquired.

"It's nothing." Dumbledore shook him off and he turned back to Snape, removing the curse on his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now" he said coldly, not the Dumbledore that Harry knew.

Snape could only splutter with pure terror reaching his cold black eyes. Dumbledore grumbled and cast him to the floor, re-enabling the Body Bind, then sat as his desk, stroking his beard.

"We must initiate a plan to retrieve Miss Granger" Dumbledore said after a minute's agonising silence, and Harry's heart fluttered. He felt Ginny's do the same. "I did not want to force a confrontation with Voldemort this early..." he finished and Harry's heart sank.

"Are you sure Hermione's kept where Voldemort is?" Sirius asked.

"Without a doubt" said Dumbledore grimly. "If the backup plan was to abduct her, and the Death Eaters witnessed Harry's and by extension Miss Weasley's increase in power, then they would take her straight to him, to make absolutely sure that she would not be able to be retrieved easily. Of course we're playing right into Voldemort's hand" he added.

"What do you mean Sir?" Harry asked, fear bubbling in his stomach, Ginny mentally soothed him.

"I'd been meaning to tell you this a bit later, but unfortunately time is of the essence." Dumbledore said and stood up. "You're all aware that Voldemort is afraid of death, correct?" He said, and there were general murmurs of agreement.

"Well, being the power fanatic he is, he researched away to prolong his life beyond death, and found it." Harry gasped.

"So we can't kill him then?" He said, deflating like a balloon.

"Well, he's made it incredibly difficult to do so" Dumbledore said grimly. "Have you heard of horcruxes?" he asked.

Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley shook their heads while Sirius gasped.

"You don't mean..." he began.

"You are correct Sirius!" Dumbledore said, and elaborated for everyone else. "Horcruxes are a vessel in which you can split your soul into." he said.

"Split your soul..." Harry said, confused. "Like slicing a cake?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely. Once a soul has been split, usually through some powerful, or evil deed, then it can be planted in this vessel, and once the person in question dies, he will not truly die, as part of his or her soul still exists in the mortal world."

Then, it suddenly clicked in Harry's head. "So that's how Voldemort survived when the curse backfired!" he shouted, and Dumbledore nodded again.

"The main issue, is that he is now bound to have one or two of his horcruxes close to hand, in case such a thing happens again."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. He seems the paranoid type." he agreed. "Hang on, what do you mean one or two?" he questioned, perplexed. "Surely a soul cannot be split that severely?"

"It is not advised to do so" Dumbledore said darkly. "Such an action would put a huge stress on the soul that's left in the individual, and could potentially kill them. However, my calculations suggest he has made 6 of them."

Harry and the others gasped, shocked. "So Voldemort's soul is in seven pieces?" Ginny asked, joining the conversation for the first time.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Correct. However, back to the topic at hand. We know that Voldemort cannot be killed while his horcruxes are still around the world. However, with your combined magical prowess plus mine, with the other members of the Order, we may be able to stun him, if not force him to seek a new body, which would give us time to collect Miss Granger and go." Dumbledore said. "However, I do not think we will emerge unscathed. His Death Eaters will fight to the very end to save his life, and Voldemort himself is a formidable foe." He concluded grimly.

"Well let's go then!" Harry said to general amazement.

"But Harry!" Dumbledore said, with a hint of concern in his voice. "We need to plan an assault of this magnitude! We can't just burst in through the front door!" he reasoned.

"Why not?" Said Sirius, and all eyes focused on him. "Voldemort knows you Dumbledore." he said. "He knows you have an affinity for long-term plans and therefore that's what he would expect you to do! If we strike now and in force, we will have the element of surprise, and it gives him less time to formulate a proper guard to get past."

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment, then sighed. "You're right. I will send Fawkes to gather the Order here presently, and then we will make a move to Malfoy Manor" he finished.

"Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked. "Why would he be there?" and Dumbledore chuckled slightly in response.

"The Malfoy house has become unplottable since the Ministry incident last year" Dumbledore said. "Ministry officials have been unable to find the house, to question Mr. Malfoy on the events that transpired in the Department of Mysteries." He said. "I believe that Voldemort has chosen that house as his base, almost as a punishment, for Lucius' inability to carry out the retrieval of the prophecy." He said, and walked over to Fawkes. He whispered a message in Fawkes' ear, and Fawkes vanished in a swirl of flame.

"Now. We wait." Dumbledore said grimly and offered everyone present a chair. He left Snape on the floor, and Harry couldn't help but smirk inside. Snape had this coming.

_Wow Harry, I didn't know you enjoyed seeing people bound beneath you and helpless! _Ginny sent, and Harry reeled, shocked.

_Now's not the time Ginny! _He shot back _Think of Hermione!_

Ginny mentally pouted. _I thought if I made you laugh it would calm your nerves! _And a swirl of affection welled up in Harry. She was so caring.

_I know, now act serious. You said we'd get Hermione, and I'm behind you! _She sent confidently.

Around half an hour passed, and all the members of the Order had convened in Dumbledore's office. All of them had grim faces, and had offered their personal apologies to Harry and Ginny for the events that transpired. Even Tonks' usual bright exterior looked almost grey, as she looked forlornly at Dumbledore. Remus looked even older than usual, Mad-Eye kept taking swigs from his hip flask, and Kingsley stood with his eyes closed, as if meditating, as Dumbledore spoke.

"We all know the stakes here. It seems a lot to risk for the life of one girl, but it is my doing that she is in this situation and I would not feel like I'm on the right side if I did not correct my mistake. Plus, if we can show off to Voldemort how much combined power we have, then he may think twice before authorising more public attacks, which gives us more time to plan a definitive method of defeating him."

"Hear Hear!" Shouted Sirius and an eruption of cheers broke out, as Harry and Ginny had their arms grabbed and they all disapparated.

Harry took a deep breath as they landed upon cold, dewey soil somewhere in the countryside on what looked like a flat farmer's field. There was limited visibility, and Harry scanned the environment. He could see no house.

"How are we supposed to find the house if it's unplottable?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Defensive wards are my speciality" he said. "Who do you think put up Hogwart's defences?" He raised his wand, closed his eyes and enchanted incantations too fast for Harry to decipher. Suddenly, a visual sensation like water running down a surface after being washed off appeared in the air, and to everyone's immense surprise, an enormous, handsome manor house appeared to them, with dim lights flickering in the dark windows. Someone was definitely home. To Harry's surprise, there was no guard stationed outside.

"See?" Sirius said smugly. "Element of surprise!"

The Order crept up to the front door and stationed themselves on either side, with Dumbledore in the middle, facing the door.

"REDUCTO!" Dumbledore roared, and the door caved in. The order rushed through the door to find themselves in a magnificently decorated hallway, with an enormous oak door, presumably leading to a dining room, which opened slowly. The Order raised their wands, to come face to face with Voldemort and a surprisingly small assortment of his followers, who looked alarmed. Voldemort merely looked at them, not looking particularly bothered by the intrustion.

"Well what do we have here?" He sneered.

"We've come for the girl" Dumbledore said grimly.

"Ha!" Voldemort cackled. "You mean the girl? I've disposed of her." He said.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried Harry and Ginny simultaneously. Harry fell to the floor, his insides turning as cold as ice. He was too late. He had failed Hermione.

Voldemort laughed as if Christmas had come early. "Attack!" he told his entourage, and with a scream, Bellatrix led the charge and launched a Killing Curse at Dumbledore, which he appeared to dodge without moving. Soon, the air was filled with a flurry of spells and curses. Dumbledore was duelling Bellatrix, Yaxley, Macnair and Malfoy single handedly, while Remus and Sirius stood back to back, surrounded. Mad-Eye Moody blasted a Death Eater through a window, and Kinglsey stood with Tonks and Mr. Weasley trying their best to protect Harry and Ginny, who were both still on the floor, Harry in shock. Ginny trying to snap him out of it. Voldemort simply sat there, revelling in the carnage, occassionally blocking a spell fired in his direction.

_Come on Harry! You need to fight, we need you! _She mentally pleaded.

_What's the point? She's gone. There's no point trying. _He sent back, and a tear ran down his face.

_Bull! _Ginny shouted mentally. _If she is gone, then she would want you to give them hell for doing that to her. _Harry had to admit. She was right.

_Exactly! Use your anger! You know what happens when you get angry! _She pleaded, and Harry stood up, looked Voldemort directly in the eye, with all the hatred that he felt. Voldemort sneered back and rose to his feet. Everything else appeared to travel in slow motion, with everyone else temporarily oblivious to the fact both Harry and Voldemort had joined the fray. Harry didn't even know what spell he cast, but a jet of golden red light fired from his wand and met with Voldemort's own green jet.

Dumbledore finished incapacitating the four Death Eaters to watch the duel unfold. Voldemort was laughing as he began to overpower Harry, who felt like his arm was going to be ripped off with the force of maintaining the power. He thought of Hermione, how because of this man, she was dead, how because of him, he was unable to lead a normal life. Power flared in Harry's stomach and he looked up from his wand and met Voldemort's gaze a second time, who's cold sneer turned into a flicker of fear. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, thrust both of his arms forward, and forced every single ounce of his power out of the tip of his wand, and watched as his own jet grew three times in size and overwhelm Voldemort's who then got blasted backwards, hit a wall, and landed on his knees. Before anyone could cast any other spells to incapacitate him, with a swish of his cloak, he grabbed Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Yaxley and vanished.

Harry sighed and sunk to the floor. He felt like he had been punched 100 times in the arms, and they felt like they wouldn't work. Dumbledore bound up the remaining Death Eaters and rushed to his aid, pulling a potion out of his cloak, and feeding it to Harry. Strength poured through Harry's muscles, and he found himself able to stand.

"That was incredible Harry!" Dumbledore boomed, pride evident in his voice, and the other members of the Order and Ginny cheered and embraced him in a sort of group hug, but Harry wasn't focused. He was thinking of Hermione, and felt guilty he was not able to properly stop Voldemort.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny said "You BEAT Voldemort in a duel! Only Dumbledore has been able to do that!" and everyone else murmured in agreement

"I suppose..." Harry sighed "But Hermione's..."

"Hold that thought a moment Harry." Dumbledore said and began chanting again. "I've just scanned the immediate area for signs of life, and not counting ourselves and the incapacitated Death Eaters, there is one more human in this mansion."

Harry perked up instantly upon hearing. "Could it be?" he asked hopefully.

"We shall see." Dumbledore said. "Everyone split up and search the house. The person is nearby!"

Upon his command, everyone began searching up and down the entire mansion, finding nothing.

"That's strange." Dumbledore frowned. "I'm sure I performed the spell correctly." and Harry deflated again.

"OWWWW!" Tonks yelped, and tripped over an umbrella stand, which brought small chuckles form the rest of the group. The umbrella stand didn't fall over, however. It moved aside, revealing a switch in the floor.

"Well done Tonks! Excellent work!" Dumbledore beamed, and Tonks opened her mouth to argue it was an accident, but quickly shut up, realising she'd done a good thing. Dumbledore pressed the switch, and a bookcase in the wall slid aside, to reveal an old battered door, which he opened, and emerged with a glint in his eye.

"A basement!" he exclaimed happily, and invited Harry to go first. Harry raised his wand, and moved cautiously down the stairs. The basement was dark, so he lit his wand, and to his surprise and glee, he saw none other than Hermione, who had her head buried between her legs, and was shaking.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, and she looked up, shocked, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Harry was relieved to see she looked relatively unharmed, apart from the occassional bruise on her arm that suggested she was handled aggressively by her captors.

"HARRY! GINNY!" Hermione screamed back and ran into both of their waiting arms. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, before Harry broke off the hug, and looked straight into her gorgeous brown eyes, which were swimming with tears.

"I promised I would find you." he said, and grinned.

_**WOW! That was a long chapter! I feel like it needed to be to show off a real return to form, but don't expect future updates to be this long, as this was a crucial story moment. Remember to review please! I've had precious few since I've been back, and I wanna hear all your opinions. I will give a hint to the next chapter. There's sex in it! Peace out!**_


End file.
